Lokteruost, The trials of becoming a god
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: Lokteruost finds he is not quite god and not quite mortal. His journey to ascend to godhood. Featuring the Elven gods. (complete)
1. Champion

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.  
  
The Champion  
  
Lokteruost always new that he was different from the other children in the city. Although his parents were Gold Elves, he did not resemble them very much. His skin was pale as cream, and his hair was an odd shade of black with blue highlights. He had violet eyes, a trait none of his relatives possessed. His parents constantly fought with each other. They decided that the nanny must have switched children, for spite. There was no way this child could be a Durothil. Perhaps he was a throwback from the days when the Durothils and the Moonflowers, but no Moonflower had features that stark either. It was a fluke, a mistake the child was there.  
  
They considered Lokteruost an embarrassment and had sent him away. No child that had those physical features could be their son. He lived in the orphanage maintained by Aria Moonflower.  
  
He remembered the first day he arrived at the orphanage.  
  
"What is your name, little one?" the nice lady had asked.  
  
Before he could even think he blurted out, "Lokteruost"  
  
The servant that had brought Lokteruost to the orphanage clubbed him on the head and said," now don't lie to this lady. You were given the name Tereva."  
  
"It may be the name I was given," the youngster said to the servant," given by those who called themselves my parents. Given to me, by those who have sent me away because I look too different from any of their family. I may only be ten, but I know the name Lokteruost was given to me at my birth. Since they discarded me, I can discard the name they gave me. My name is Lokteruost!"  
  
The servant just gave an indignant look, turned and walked away.  
  
"You may have any name you wish, now that you are here. If your name is Lokteruost, then you are Lokteruost. It is not my wish to cause you any more stress than you have already endured."  
  
Aria was of the firstborn of the refugees of faerie. She noticed that in the past few years of her running of the orphanage, more and more of the Gold Elves were discarding any children that did not meet their strict standards of beauty. It disgusted her that the Gold Elves could be so vain. Children were blessings, no matter how they looked. Aria had spent years trying to have a child of her own, but through the deaths of three husbands from war or illness, she decided these whom were cast away would be her children.   
  
Lokteruost settled into life at the orphanage quickly. He loved being around other children who felt as he did. He helped any way he could. He had an unusual strength for his age and a sense of patience. He loved to work in the gardens the best.  
  
He had a sense of composure and wisdom that was way beyond his years.  
  
Aria's only big concern for Lokteruost were his constant nightmares.   
  
"The Gold Elves must have done something horrible to him when he was just a small baby. He may have these nightmares all of his life." one of Aria's helpers commented"Lokteruost is an extremely beautiful child" Aria said to herself, "His beauty almost seems immortal. How could those snooty Gold Elves torture such a gentle soul?"  
  
Despite many of the other children being adopted, Lokteruost remained at the orphanage. When he turned twenty-seven, he decided that he would help Aria manage the orphanage. Lokteruost had grown from a beautiful child, to an extremely handsome young adult. Aria had to fend off girls who wanted to volunteer at the orphanage, not to work, but to be able to get close enough to Lokteruost to perhaps win his heart. Lokteruost, took little interest in the fawning females. There were only three things that held his interest for long, and females were not among the three.  
  
He loved to go to the temple and pray. He was becoming one of the most promising clerics the local Church of Corellon Larethian had ever seen.   
  
He loved to practice with his sword, the swordsmen who taught him thought of him as a prodigy of the long sword. Even at such a young age, he was nearly as good as the best of them.  
  
He loved to garden, especially flower gardening. Among all of the flowers he planted and cultivated, the purplish blue ones that were called Demadin'amin were his favorites. Many of the girls who sought his favors brought him this flower in a variety of shades, from pure white to stunning violet. He only accepted the flowers that he could plant. He always felt calm and at peace around those particular flowers. Yet he could not fathom why those, above all other flowers he liked, made him feel so.  
  
Among the young females who did work at the orphanage, only one held his attention for long. Because, he knew, that his was the one female his age he was safe around.   
  
Luinil Durothil would have been his older sister, if his family had decided to keep him. She agreed with Aria Moonflower that children should not be discarded so. She came to make sure her little brother was alright. She also had enough influence to help Lokteruost gain the finest instructors in the arts of the sword. It was one gift she knew she could give him.   
  
She loved her brother, even if her parents did not care for him in the slightest.  
  
Luinil was very masterful with the sword. She had the presumption that with she and Lokteruost around to defend the orphans, and possibly the city if need be, they would be the victors.  
  
"Lokteruost, are you afraid of girls?" Luinil asked him one afternoon as he was weeding his flower bed.  
  
"No, not really. You might think I am being snooty, but most of them seem to be unworthy of me or me be unworthy of them. I know I should not feel like this, but as you can see, I am not like any other elf in Tieratarengir. Believe me, I have looked for others with hair or eyes like mine. No Moon Elf, gold elf, or green elf that I have ever seen has hair or eyes this color. I am a freak, an oddity, and I accept it."  
  
"Well, despite your, so called, odd appearance, you are extremely handsome. You are the envy of every male in this city. Did you know that. They say you have the face of Corellon himself. I have looked at the statues in the chapels, and I must admit, there is a striking resemblance."  
  
"What are you saying Luinil? Do you think I am some sort of godling?"  
  
"No, but with that face and that hair and those eyes, you truly are the handsomest male in the city. If I were not you sister, I would woo you myself."  
  
Lokteruost whirled around and looked Luinil in the eyes," Are you serious in what you are saying?"  
  
"Yes, of course I am."  
  
"I must confess that I have felt much the same way, towards you. But, we can not escape who we are, so I will have to find another who stirs my mind and my passions as much as you do." He said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Luinil smiled," quit teasing."  
  
"Alright, I will. But how do you know I am teasing?"  
  
"You are hopelessly stubborn, Lokteruost."  
  
As the years passed, those words he spoke to Luinil haunted him. Did he really feel that way towards her? It was not unusual for cousins to marry, but she was a closer relative than that. He decided to pour those feelings into his work.  
  
One day, Aria Moonflower came to Lokteruost do discuss the current situation involving the city.  
  
"Lokteruost, you know and I know you are the best swordsman and healer in the city. The orcs and their Iliytheri allies have been attacking Tiertarengir more directly as of late. You do a very good job helping with the children, but I have many good helpers now. As much as I care for you, I must ask you to go and help defend the city. You are needed more there. If Tiertarengir falls, what will happen to the orphanage? For the good of us all, I must ask you to leave. Luinil is waiting to take you where you will be most needed. I will miss you. Be safe."  
  
"Mother, how can you say this?"  
  
"Because I care," Aria simply replied, "and there is no one else who can match your skill. I want you to quit hiding here. Faerun needs you."  
  
"Alright," Lokteruost said as he gathered up his armor and his sword," I promise to return home."  
  
"Not that sword," Aria said as she held out a long sword in an ornate sheath, " This was the sword of my first husband. It is a holy sword, and its name is enlightenment. I want you to have it. I feel you are the only one who could successfully wield it anyway. My first husband certainly could not, despite how well he tried. He abandoned it, told me to give it to the first warrior who had the right to wield it. You are the only one I have ever met that fit. Use it well."  
  
"I will, mother."  
  
"Let me fix your hair. You can not go to war with that long hair flying about. I will put it in braids for you"  
  
Lokteruost met his sister and her superior officer, Heren. They set out for the forest to go meet the orcs head on.  
  
As they passed through the streets, many other warriors followed quickly behind them.  
  
Young girls squealed about how handsome Lokteruost was with his hair done that way.  
  
The crowd cheered and threw flower petals to wish the warriors well on their way to go fight the orcs.  
  
The regiment of warriors made camp and waited. They were here to defend their borders, not expand them. Let the news from the scouts dictate whether to advance further or not.  
  
The first battle was not nearly what Lokteruost had expected. Orcs were clumsy and slow. With the score of seasoned warriors, and Luinil ant his side, it seemed more like play than warfare. Lokteruost was quickly beginning to get bored when a scout rushed into camp.  
  
"Dark elves! The dark elves are coming from the south."  
  
"Alright," Heren said," We need to go out and meet those Ilytheri before they gain any more ground. Lokteruost, Luinil, I want you two to lead the first wave. We will need Lokteruost's holy spells to keep them at our mercy, now go."  
  
Lokteruost had never seen a dark elf. He was surprised at the reaction his body made at first sight of them. An infantile voice from deep inside him started to enter his mind, and he began to sweat. He instantly pushed aside his nerves and unleashed his small spells to allow the more seasoned warriors time to act. He only entered the fray once his spells were in place.   
  
Enlightenment sang as it cut down many dark elves. The dark elf warriors started to run from him, at the sight of that sword. The sword seem to cause these dark elves great pain whenever it slightly nicked them. Lokteruost was certain that they would gain the upper hand in no time.  
  
A feminine scream echoed from his left and Lokteruost looked to see Luinil in a fierce battle with a dark elf soldier. It was not Luinil's voice but the dark elf that was screaming.   
  
Afraid that it might be some sort of spell, Lokteruost rushed to aid his sister.   
  
The dark female warrior was fierce. She was shouting out the name of Ghaunadaur.   
  
Lokteruost slashed at the female warrior's head. It did not slice it away, but merely split the helmet the dark female was wearing. Her red-eyed gaze met Lokteruost's eyes, and he began to shake.  
  
"Lokteruost, what are you doing? Finish her off!" Luinil shouted.  
  
Lokteruost did not hear her, for the infant voice inside his head had come crashing forward into his mind and his adult voice mirrored what the infant voice was saying.  
  
"Dark aunt, where are you taking me? Mother! Father! Help me! No dark aunt! I want to go home!" he spouted as the wails of a small toddler echoed through his head.  
  
As he spoke, his sword seemed to take on a life of its own. He slashed several dark elves that snuck up to flank him. It was a trap. These dark elves had led the warriors into a trap. They were surrounded.  
  
Before he even realized he was uttering a word, Lokteruost's own voice shouted," Father! Help me! Father, I am here! Help me!"  
  
"Lokteruost! What are you screaming about?" Luinil started, but her words were silenced by a bright shaft of light that surrounded Lokteruost.  
  
"I am here!" A melodic, but forceful voice came from the light. A tall figure slowly formed in front of Lokteruost. The figure was dressed in armor and carried a sword that had starlight dancing through it.  
  
"Corellon Larethian!" Luinil whispered in awe.  
  
"This is a ruse," Corellon said flatly to Luinil, "The dark elves have already entered Tieratarengir and are trying to raze it to the ground as we speak. Get back to the city. Lokteruost and I can handle the rest of these. Afterwards, I must speak to him, alone"  
  
Luinil did as her god bade and quickly rallied the troops back to the city.  
  
Just the sight of Corellon made most of the dark elves run. With a wave of the god's hand, the rest that remained to fight were struck dead.  
  
When he was certain Lokteruost was safe, Corellon embraced him and wept.  
  
"I have searched far and wide for you for these long two hundred years since you were stolen, Lokteruost."  
  
"My lord, I do not understand. Why would you search for me?"  
  
"Because you are my son. You are my firstborn, and of most cherished."  
  
"But how can I be your son? I am a mortal."  
  
"It was not always thus. You were born on Arvandor, then stolen by one who was my consort, and made mortal by her jealous magic."  
  
"I was born on Arvandor? That can not be, can it? I must be too young?" Lokteruost asked in shock as he sat on a nearby stump. Corellon sat next to him and looked into Lokteruost's eyes. Reflected in Corellon's eyes was a very pale female elf with very dark hair, and eyes the same color as Lokteruost's.  
  
"Who is reflected in your eyes, Father?"  
  
"She was your mother. Your mother's twin was jealous of her." he said as another image came into his eye's reflection. This figure was nearly the mirror opposite of the first.  
  
"The dark one, is that my mother's sister?"  
  
"Yes. She never understood that I loved her and your mother equally. They were two sides of the same coin, and I loved them as if they were one. They had the capacity to merge into one, much more powerful goddess, but it never happened. Your aunt's jealousy and pride got in the way."  
  
"Is my mother with you now?"  
  
Tears began to flow down Corellon's cheeks and he put his head in his hands.  
  
"No, your mother is dead, and I am to blame."  
  
Lokteruost looked at Corellon in disbelief," You killed my mother?"  
  
"No, but if I had not been so full of foolish pride, She would yet live. When you were taken, she found where you were, but because of your destiny, she refused to allow me to see. She was so kind and gentle, she could not bear the slightest bit of scorn, especially from me. She relinquished her godhood and took her own life."  
  
"Father, what was her name, so I may mourn her."  
  
"She was called Kalyaluhta."   
  
"That is the name of my sword, in the old tongue."  
  
"You must never speak your mother's name, it has been forbidden. Yet, her sacrifice of her own life was not in vain. She gave her godly power to her three dearest friends. Because of that, my life was saved."  
  
"You are speaking of Angharradh, aren't you, Father."  
  
"Yes, the power to merge came from your mother. My time here is short, I must return."  
  
"Can't I come with you?"  
  
"Not yet, but I will embrace you one more time. Your half sister will help you when you need her. She is called Eilliastrae. As for the one you call sister, you are of no close relation to her. You may marry her any time you wish."  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
"Now go, that city, and this entire land is in need of a champion. Your mother told me you were a gift to my mortal children, a champion. I did not believe her then, but I do now. Your nightmares should go away as well," Corellon said as he slowly faded.  
  
Lokteruost sped back to Tieratarengir with enlightenment in his hand and a renewed faith in his heart. He would earn his way back into the halls of his father.   
  
Notes:  
  
Ilytheri- the old name for the Drow, before Lloth conquered the demon web pits to become a goddess again.  
  
Corellon Larethian- Father god of all of the elves  
  
Angharradh- the triune goddess, queen goddess of the elves  
  
Eilliastrae- Daughter of Corellon by Araushnee(Lloth), Good Drow goddess of hunters, moonlight, beauty, dance, and Drow who choose to live on the surface.  
  
Kalyaluhta- Elven goddess of Strategy, perception, perspective and pregognition. Was tricked by Lloth into committing suicide. She gave her goddess powers to Angharradh.  
  
***Dedicated to my grandfather, who died of Alzheimers, and my son, Daniel, who died of medical complications due to a severe brain injury.**** 


	2. Prisoner

Prisoner  
  
Lokteruost took the name of Moonflower in honor of his adopted mother, which pleased Luinil. Over the years, Lokteruost and Luinil had a large family. As they grew and took on wives and husbands of their own, most of their children chose moon elves. Lokteruost did not care of which elves his children chose to wed, as long as they were happy. Luinil was of the same mind.  
  
The only ache in Lokteruost's heart was how he could see the centuries age his wife much faster than himself. Near her 730th year, she answered the call to Arvandor. He wished he could join his wife, but he was quite aware that he would not be able to join her until the task he was destined for was completed.   
  
He was not sure how long it would take.   
  
He got an idea. Perhaps if the city were made into a mythal, a magically protected and fueled city, then perhaps he could grow old and die.  
  
The city revered him as a champion. His children and grandchildren were also making names for themselves. He pondered the thought of what more he must do to receive the call, when a gigantic rumbling shook the entire city. He felt great magic at work.   
  
What was once a bluff with a lake in the distance became a cape on the edge of a new sea. Most of the city and the outlying area was gone in an instant.   
  
Once the devastation subsided, Lokteruost immediately went to the task of making what was left of the city into a place that could be livable again. His task was short lived, because dark elves, escaping the devastation of their own cities, quickly overwhelmed the survivors.   
  
The dark elves promised the members of the captured mythal that their lives would be spared, and a greater prosperity could be achieved if they forsook their gods for the ones offered by the dark elves.   
  
Lokteruost protested, but the brunt of the survivors had been gold elves, who had grown to hate the long lived Lokteruost and his brood.   
  
The gold elves for years had considered Lokteruost blasphemous, he had to be, he was extremely aged, yet still looked young. Many of the survivors believed that the devastation was their punishment for giving Lokteruost, a bastard, so much freedom.   
  
Perhaps Corellon had abandoned them. The consensus was to worship the gods the dark elves offered.  
  
The faithful of Corellon quickly ran away.   
  
In order to protect Lokteruost, the wizards and clerics formed a circle and put him into a deep suspending sleep, and hid his whereabouts. Doing so cost them their lives, but these powerful magic users had been compelled to do so, by divine intervention. Lokteruost still had one more task before he returned to Arvandor.   
  
**********  
  
Lokteruost awoke in a strange bed. The room was full of grotesque tapestries and the feel of evil magic. As he sat up, he saw that his hands and feet had been shackled by magic bindings. He was dressed, but the clothes were not his. He wondered where his armor and sword were. He wondered how long he had been unconscious. He had no idea how he had gotten to this place, or how long he had been here, but he felt the weave around him. It was shadowed, and twisted.  
  
An gold elf in jet black robes came in and spoke to him.  
  
"Ah, I see you are finally awake. It took us many years to find you, but we knew you had to be hidden near here somewhere."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Myth Fredaine. You used to call it the city of Tieratarengir. That was at least 2000 years ago. We have set this place apart from the rest of Faerun. This is the mirror of Evermeet, and you are going to help maintain its continued success, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Emperor, Narashal IV. You are my prisoner and shall be until you die. Unfortunately for you, I have been informed you do not age, so you will not die for a very long time. Don't bother trying to escape. You are under a unique sort of geas. Until all of your personal effects are returned to you, and they won't be because I have had them scattered, those shackles can not be undone. More specifically the shackles themselves are under geases."  
  
"I very much doubt they will hold me for long."  
  
"Bold words, Ancient Captive, for none but the Emperor will know your name from now on. As for the shackles, don't get your hopes too high. We already killed one god, a human one but a god nonetheless, in order to test them. Not even a god can escape them. As for those who would come to help you, that is not possible. This place has been entirely encased and shielded so that it can not even be seen by the continent on which it lies. The dark magic keeps the Seldarine, Lloth and Selvetarm from spying on us as well. You are trapped, so accept it."  
  
**********  
  
As the years turned into centuries, tortures became worse and worse, yet he still managed to live. He was taken out and publicly beaten to show the power of the emperor over the Seldarine.   
  
He still had the look of a youth despite the fact a score of his emperor captors had grown old and died. He thought it had something to do with his restraints, or some unfinished task he needed to complete. As the years, and the beatings, wore on, he forgot more and more about himself.  
  
He realized after many years (he quit counting) that his longevity was his own fault. It was the Mythal. He had been the main magic user to create it, He had poured part of his essence into it and it now still sustained him.   
  
This Mythal had become his prison.   
  
The city should have been destroyed completely during the sundering. Creating the mythal was a mistake and until he could escape and make right what he had done, he would be forever young, and forever in pain.  
  
**********  
  
The temple to Corellon, on the high cliffs overlooking the sea, was a ruin. Emperor Ghalegha Durothil, the eighth Sun Elf to be emperor of Myth Fredaine, decided to fix up parts of the ruin so Lokteruost could live there. He wanted to Lokteruost feel more comfortable.   
  
Ghalegha was different from his predecessors. His ascension to the throne was admittedly, a fluke.  
  
Ghalegha's older brother, Vallis, tried to take the throne from their father.   
  
Normally, the throne for Myth Fredaine was chosen by the royal heirs fighting each other in mortal combat. Once there was a victor, the entire families of the losers were put to death. Their harems were absorbed by the new ruler. Once the children of the ruler came of age, the process started all over again. It guaranteed a new emperor about every hundred and fifty years.  
  
Vallis was no fighter. He knew it. He decided to poison the combatants so that he could be victorious. The poisons got switched around, and all of the combatants died.  
  
The only blood heir, Ghalegha, was only sixteen years old. He was immediately crowned emperor.   
  
Ghalegha was different than all other emperors before or after him. He found the gods, Ghaunadaur, Fredaine, and Vhaeraun to be detestable. Yet, there was not much he could do to uproot the city gods. Over the years, the wizards of the black academy gained nearly all of the power in the city. They were made up of worshippers of those evil gods.   
  
Largely because of the way one emperor succeeded another, the position had become no more than a figurehead.  
  
He wanted to free the ancient captive and destroy the city.   
  
Ghalegha did many things that were unordinary for people living in Myth Fredaine.   
  
He got rid of his harem and decided to take a wife. He limited the number of Illithids allowed in the city. He refused to have the ancient captive beaten. He even had the nerve to openly call the ancient captive by his true name, Lokteruost. He became a worshipper of Corellon Larethian. He outlawed slavery, the city's main trade. He allowed citizens to come and go from the city as they pleased. He promoted free trade.   
  
It was a golden time, that lasted only a hundred and ten years.  
  
Ghalegha had thirteen children. Many of them hated the way that their father was. As soon as they came of age, they pleaded with their friends among the black academy wizards to help in the overthrow of their father.  
  
Ghalegha found out about the plots of his ten sons, and made arrangements for his wife and youngest daughter to escape the city. He gave his oldest daughter the blood scepter and the crown to take and hide. Without those two magic items, the succession to the throne would be slowed. His wife and daughters escaped, but Ghalegha could not put off his execution.   
  
Before he was thrown into the whirlpool off execution cliff, he had one more chance to speak to Lokteruost.  
  
"My esteemed friend," He said," I am going to be killed today. I do not know which one of my horrible sons will succeed me. I hope they allow you the same free reign of the palace grounds I have given you. My wife and daughters have escaped the city. I promise you, that one of my good children will return some day, and free you. Lokteruost, do not despair. I know I will enter Arvandor. I will do all that I can to convince the gods to help you once I am there. Believe in me. I will watch over you."  
  
Then Ghalegha was dragged off to his execution.  
  
The son who succeeded him, Kirisatt II, reversed all of the progress Ghalegha had put into place. The only solace Lokteruost had was that the emperors that followed left him to himself.   
  
The only time Lokteruost was bothered was when he was dragged off to be publicly beaten. The beatings were to show the power of the emperor over the Ancient Captive. With every beating, Lokteruost began to loose his memories once again. Within months, he did not know his own name once again.  
  
**********  
  
It would be nearly six hundred years before the Ancient Captive, Lokteruost could see his captivity possibly coming to an end.  
  
The longest reigning emperor, Kirisatt IV, was well past four hundred, and had no heirs. Kirisatt IV was paranoid about keeping his position. He was childlike, spoiled, and an open homosexual.   
  
The Black Wizards were in an uproar. They feared that if the last of the emperors of the blood died, the protective restraints on the Ancient Captive would slowly come undone. If the Ancient Captive got loose, he could destroy the mythal. They did not want that to happen.  
  
Lokteruost gained the unlikeliest of allies to aid in his escape, the High Priestess of Fredaine, Madame Walisra.   
  
As all priestesses of Fredaine, Walisra was a courtesan. She became tired of living a life with no meaning. One of low level prostitutes, Selia, had come to Myth Fredaine as an adventurer. She became friends with Walisra. Selia taught Walisra the ways of her own goddess, Hanali Celanil. Walisra knew she had found part of what was missing, but she needed help to achieve her goals of escape. The best way she could think of was to aid the Ancient Captive.  
  
**********  
  
Near the same time as Walisra plotted to escape, a resistance movement was being formed in the slums. They were aided by a group of adventurers who had found their way into the city through an ancient gate.  
  
Among the adventurers was a Sun Elven woman. She had violet eyes and a love for flowers. She was a chosen cleric of Corellon Larethian, gifted with the ways of the long sword. She came on this hopeless adventure with her comrades in hopes that she would die honorably. Her best friend and occasional lover had been killed and mutilated by Illithid. The ruler of the keep where she lived had embarrassed and banished her for a year. Her beloved brothers had become part of the cult of the dragon. Her father was distant. She felt she had no one left, except for the one who had always truly loved her, her god, Corellon. Despite the fact that she was only one hundred thirty eight, she wanted to ascend to Arvandor, to be with the one she loved and truly loved her back. The only way to do that was to die for an honorable cause, and this cause was the best one she had found.   
  
Her name was Katla Isolderdaughter Wisteria. Her father insisted that her family artifacts could help her in her goal to destroy the evil place. Among those artifacts were an odd scepter, and a crown.  
  
Notes:   
  
Seldarine- the elven pantheon of gods  
  
Lloth- mother goddess of the Drow  
  
Selvetarm- champion of Lloth, Drow god of barbarians and fighters  
  
Illithids- also called mind flayers. Brain eating squid people  
  
Ghaunadaur- God of Oozes and slimes  
  
Fredaine- Drow goddess of sexual pleasure, prostitution, rape and deciet. Shapeshifting daughter of Ghanadaur. Was the consort of Vhaeraun until Lloth imprisoned her in a cocoon of webbing and dragged her to the demon web pits. Lloth keeps Fredaine alive, slowly leeching away her powers. Lloth does this in order to try and irritate Vhaeraun, and keep him in his place. Lloth has also tried to wipe her name from existence, to keep her weak.  
  
Vhaeraun- Drow god of assasins and theives. Son of Lloth by Corellon Larethian.  
  
cult of the dragon- a group of humans and elves that worship Tiamet, evil goddess of dragons. 


	3. Those Who Came to Help

Those Who Came to Help  
  
Lodo Ben'Arris Celetide walked around the slums of Myth Fredaine with passing interest. He wondered why he agreed to come to this cursed place. He cursed at himself for letting Thelvin Battlehammer, Brunor's nephew, for talking him into this. Worse, Tharos, the Orc priest of Selune and, Tessirak, his Githzerai friend had agreed with Thelvin. On top of that, they had to bring that female sun elf, Katla. Katla was not all that bad, but Solonund Brasher followed her everywhere she went like a lost puppy. He hated Solonund, and had for years.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Lodo?" Kunne asked.  
  
"That I should have remained king of Brenvar. It was boring, but at least I could keep myself out of trouble."  
  
"Thank you and your party of adventurers for coming to aid our cause. This is the first time the resistance movement has made any headway against the emperor or the black wizards. I hope you know how much of a godsend you really are."  
  
"Thanks, Kunne. I am glad to help."  
  
Kunne was the son of the former leader of the resistance. His mother, a sun elf bard, came here from Raven's Bluff to the north. Like most adventurers that wandered into this place, she had come to seek her fortune. Instead, she found herself trapped. Kunne's mother had been repeatedly raped during a ritual to honor the goddess Fredaine. Kunne was the result of that rape. Kunne's only link to the one who impregnated his mother is his dark features and silver hair.   
  
"So, Lodo, when do you want to go see the old hag at the tavern?"  
  
"As soon as possible. If she does know more about the Ancient Captive than anyone, her wisdom will be a great help."  
  
"Lodo, I have been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry, it's a term used in Sigil for go ahead and ask."  
  
"Um, alright. Well, it is about Lady Wisteria."  
  
"She's not married."  
  
"No, no, no. Not that. Why is she so sullen? She is a chosen of Corellon, and a master of the sword, from what I have seen. She is rich. She is from a very powerful and prestigious family. She has a handsome suitor who will bend over backwards to please her. She seems to have everything."  
  
"Oh, that. First, Solonund is not her suitor, he is her servant. Money doesn't make you happy. And her family, well, that part is complicated."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"You are not going to compose a ballad about this are you? That would make her thoroughly livid.  
  
"No, it is just I have never seen someone so depressed in my life. Even here, where all hope is lost, I have never seen anyone so sad as she is."  
  
"It has to do with her family, and the embarrassing situation she was put into."  
  
"Would you prefer I ask her myself?"  
  
"You wouldn't get anywhere. She is not one to talk. In that respect, she is the least womanly woman I have ever met."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Since you're curious, and I love to make her angry, I will tell you what I know. First, her family is a branch off of the Durothil house. A member of that house murdered the King of Evermeet."  
  
"Durothil! Are my ears hearing correctly?"  
  
"Yes, she is of the Durothils."  
  
"This puts her in an awkward situation here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The emperor, Kirisatt, he is a Durothil."  
  
"Interesting. That gives me another wild card."  
  
"You think she would be up to challenging the emperor for the throne?"  
  
"No. As you say, she is too embarrassed and depressed.   
  
"There's more than just being a Durothil that depresses her?" Kunne asked.  
  
"Correct. She was charged to protect her childhood friend and sometimes lover, Prince Iasa Straan. He was a distant cousin of hers, also a Durothil, and a half-nephew of the one who killed King Zaor. He was the heir apparent to a large keep. The keep was where Iasa's family exiled themselves after the family embarrassment. Iasa, not unlike myself, was not suited to become king of the keep. He preferred adventure and travel too much. While adventuring, Iasa and Katla got separated. I assisted her to help find him. I liked Iasa. He was a good kid."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He was imprisoned in an illithid prison. They tried to turn him into an illithid. When he resisted, they killed him. Katla still has not forgiven herself for letting him out of her sight."  
  
"That is pretty bad."  
  
"It gets worse, do you want to hear?"  
  
"Of course. I always love a juicy story."  
  
"When Katla and Iasa were very young, they had an illegitimate child. Because they were both so prone to wandering, Iasa's father had the child taken away, and adopted him as his own. Neither Iasa or Katla had any say. Onaagran Straan needed another heir in case Iasa did not want to rule the keep, and he did not want the child to learn the wandering ways of his parents."  
  
"That is horrible!"  
  
"Just before we came here, Kelarin, Katla's son turned 100. Per tradition of his family, he announced his intended bride at his birthday party. He had no knowledge that he had been adopted. So guess who he names as the one he wanted to marry?"  
  
"Katla."  
  
"Yes. Onaagron flew into a rage and nearly killed Katla for 'seducing her own son.' Kelarin was in shock over the whole mess. He was upset that he was never told his true parentage. Worse, he was distraught because his father, that he never knew as his father, was dead. Katla was banished from her home for a year. She is embarrassed, hurt, and betrayed."  
  
"And I thought my life was rough." Kunne replied.  
  
"I really did not want to bring her here, but she had the magic item that allowed us to enter the Mythal, so I did not have much of a choice. She is a loose cannon. Personally, I suspect she came here to get herself killed. When I was much younger, I was embarrassed and banished. I know how she feels."  
  
"I hope you are wrong, Lodo, about her wanting to commit suicide. She would make an excellent empress. "  
  
" Yeah." Lodo replied sarcastically.  
  
**********  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews. they have been very helpful!   
  
Please review 


	4. State of 'Affairs'

State of 'Affairs'  
  
Lodo ran his fingers through his blonde, shoulder length long hair.   
  
"Why do women have to be so persistent," He thought to himself.  
  
"Katla, I agree with Lodo, it is not safe for you to come with us across the grand promenade to reach the Liquor Tavern," Kunne said," A load of spelljammer ships just docked to barter for slaves. It is no place for a woman."  
  
"I am no ordinary woman. I can defend myself." Katla shot back with anger in her eyes.  
  
"It is a good thing Lodo chose to keep her ignorant of her relation to the emperor," Kunne thought to himself.  
  
"Bah, Katla, ye are not listening to reason. Its better that the men go do this fer now" Thelvin said, trying to be as menacing as he could.  
  
"You don't scare me either, Dwarf. If you don't like it, you can go crawling back to Mithril Hall and get drunk with your uncle."  
  
"Katla, Even if I chose to shape shift into my form as a dire bear, there is no guarantee I could protect you." Tharros added.  
  
"Oh, now the Orc speaks. I am outnumbered, but not outclassed. Need I remind you it was MY mother's tapestry that made the gate open to get into this place."  
  
"Sweet Lady," Solonund started.  
  
"And I will not be ordered around by one of my father's house servants either, Solonund!"  
  
"But oh, dear lady,"  
  
"And your flattery will not work either. I am going to see the old woman with you whether you like it or not. I am of noble blood, and I will not be put into a cage!"  
  
"And you are saying I'm not!" Lodo said as he got right in her face.  
  
"You may have been a king, Celetide, but it does not change the fact that your mother was human and you are a half breed. Besides, your father was only a moon elf."  
  
Lodo raised his hand to slap Katla's face, but he held it back.  
  
"You have no right, you prissy little over privileged brat! My father was cousin to King Zaor and Queen Amlaruil, YOUR liege lord and lady! This drivel has nothing to do with nobility or social standing! You are just itching to get into a fight. Well if it is a fight you want, fight with me. I guarantee you will loose."  
  
"Lodo! Lodo!" Solonund yelled as he grabbed Lodo's arms.  
  
"You get off of me you womanizing piece of crap!" Lodo said as he whirled aroung and planted a punch squarely on Solonund's jaw. Solonund flew halfway across the room.  
  
Katla started towards Lodo, but was held fast by Thelvin's tight grip.  
  
"Off of me, you Dwarf. This is my fight!"  
  
"Calm down girl. This is no time for yer temper te get the better of ye. Think of yer son. Think of Kelarin."  
  
Tharros quickly went to help restrain Lodo.  
  
"Remember it was your bastard cousin that killed Zaor!"  
  
"Lodo," Tharros said softly," That was harsh. Can't you see you have already won this fight.  
  
"I loved Zaor." Katla said as she fell in a crumpled heap to the floor. "He taught me how to garden and plant flowers when I was little. He was so kind. So much kinder to me than the members of my own family were. Iasa loved him too. He used to say Zaor was more a father to him than his own father was."  
  
Katla was crying so hard that her eyes nearly swelled shut. It took her friends an hour to stop her tears.  
  
"I think it is best I take you to see the old woman tomorrow. Perhaps some of the slave ships will be gone by then." Kunne said.  
  
"You can't talk me out of it. I am going." Katla said softly.  
  
"Alright, but you had better not cause any trouble." Lodo said.  
  
He never could understand why she was so stubborn.  
  
**********  
  
The Ancient Captive knelt in the ruined chapel. The sculptures were gone, as were the walls, but the pedestals where the statues once were, were still there. Weather worn names were still etched into the stone. He did not need that to know which god he was praying to. Of the things he did remember, it was what this chapel looked like before it was ruined.  
  
Walisra came slowly up next to him and knelt beside him. She was wearing her usual clothing, which consisted only of a wrap that covered her womanhood, and gold dust sprinkled all over her skin. The gold dust was to show if anyone had lay a hand on her light gray skin.  
  
The Ancient Captive turned to her and smiled.  
  
"How are you doing today, child?"  
  
"Very well sir."  
  
"I see Ty'Aero has sent you to lie with the emperor again. It is no use, Kirisatt does not lie with women."  
  
"I do not mind. It gives me a chance to be here in this place, at peace. Tell me of Corellon. It is time for my lesson."  
  
"As you wish, child."  
  
The Ancient Captive told her all that he could remember of the trials and victories of Corellon Larethian. He told her of the Seldarine, and how, even if she had some Drow parentage, she may one day find herself among them.  
  
"I have learned something. Something that if anyone else knows I know, would mean my death." she said nervously.  
  
"What have you learned?"  
  
"When I was escorted to the emperor's chambers, he was asleep from too much drink. He talked in his sleep. I… I know your name."  
  
The Ancient Captive's eyes grew wide "Child, please tell me. I promise I will speak of it to no one. You must not say it either, except to me. Please, do not let these shackles and the beatings keep my name from me."  
  
"My Lord, your name is Lokteruost."  
  
Lokteruost kissed Walisra on the forehead and cradled her in his arms like a child.  
  
"Thank you, child. I will be forever grateful. Please, make sure I do not forget it for too long."  
  
"I promise, my Lord."  
  
Lokteruost slowly rocked Walisra until she fell asleep. He lay her on the floor of the chapel next to him, got back on his knees, and began to pray again.  
  
"Your Piousness! Where are you?" a shrill falsetto voice broke the silence.  
  
"I am here, praying, as always, your Highness."  
  
Kirisatt walked up the steps of the ruined chapel. He was wearing a gaudy ball gown. His face was garishly painted. His crown was woven through his blonde hair to keep it was falling off. He smelled of cheap wine and cheaper perfume.  
  
"Oh, I see. You took care of the whore for me. Ty'Aero will not suspect a thing. Tell me, was she good for you?" Kirisatt said with a shrill giggle.  
  
"I did not touch her like that. I doubt the Headmaster of the Black Wizards will be convinced you touched her."  
  
"OOh, I see. You were waiting for me, weren't you, lover. I make you feel so much better than any whore, no matter how much platinum an hour she charges." Kirisatt said as he walked up behind Lokteruost. Kirisatt put his hands on Lokteruost's shoulders and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Well, I am here, your Piousness."  
  
Lokteruost closed his eyes, silently wept, and prayed for the torture to be over soon.  
  
**********  
  
Ty'Aero was using the body of one of his master students to project his soul onto. He was an Arch Shadow Wizard. He had been born in what later became the Anauroch Desert, but his family had relocated to the plane of shadow when he was very young. That day, he was shopping the slave markets for girls that looked like boys. All of his attempts to make the emperor procreate had failed. He hoped that perhaps among the slaves he could find a hermaphrodite with enough of the feminine to bear a child.  
  
"Master Ty'Aero," A slaver called out, " I have some fine specimens for you to examine. I actually found a couple of hermaphrodites, they are human, mind you, but better than nothing."  
  
Ty'Aero looked at the slaves, "None of these will suit for the emperor, but I will buy a couple of the females for myself. My last concubine met with an unfortunate, accident."  
  
"Yes sir! Any of these lovelies you see, are at rock bottom prices, for this place at least."  
  
Ty'Aero poured out the platinum for the two moon Elven girls and headed back for his tower at the Academy.  
  
"I wish sun elf slaves were not so rare. If I could disguise one as a boy, perhaps the fop will impregnate one."  
  
He looked up art the haze that covered the sky. With all the smoke the billowing tower foundry spewed into the air, it was difficult to see whether it was sunny or cloudy. As for seeing the moon or stars, it was impossible within Myth Fredaine. Ty'Aero instructed his master student to take his new concubines where they needed to be and pulled his soul back to his own body.  
  
**********  
  
Verien, the master of the veiled knights, the Mythal thieves and assassins guild, watched as Ty'Aero left the host body. The Drow man always got the chills whenever he saw it done. Verien was in a foul mood. Several of the merchants on the grand promenade had failed to pay the protection tax. He was going to kill the merchants. That was not the problem. He hated having to find a way of disposing of their merchandise in a profitable manner.  
  
"Vhaeraun, give me strength," he said as he crept behind the first of the offenders.   
  
The slave trader went down easily. Verien decided it would be fun to let the slaves run rampant a while before the Illithids came off of their spelljammers to shop. Illithids were cheapskates. It is true that all the merchants in Myth Fredaine only dealt in platinum, but the quality of slaves was second to none.   
  
The freed slaves squealed with delight and tried to find a place to hide. They were quickly captured by other slavers in the promenade.  
  
"Not profitable, but that was fun to watch, " he chuckled to himself as he made his way to the next offender's stall.  
  
This merchant was selling silverware and cutlery. He was new to the Mythal. Verien had not seen him before that day.  
  
" Idiot, came here just to make a fast plat. Well if you don't pay, you go away, permanently." Verien smiled as the merchant's body fell in a pool of blood.  
  
He left the body where it was. There was no need to clean up. Dead bodies were normal around here. They disappeared at night, when the priests of the temple of Ghaunadaur let their slimes and oozes out on the streets to play.   
  
"Verien." cooed a female Drow wearing nothing but a wrap around her womanhood. "you have not been to see me lately. Your half sister keeping your manhood happy? I doubt it."  
  
"I am working, Arasia, go back to the temple and pray Fredaine finds you another conquest."  
  
"Oh, Verien, " she continued to coo," come and see me later then, please!"  
  
"Alright, if Walisra is not back, I will see you."  
  
The girl giggled and headed back for the temple of Fredaine.  
  
"Stupid Fredaine priestesses. I wonder why Walisra lets them wander about. They should stay in goddess Fredaine's brothel where they belong."  
  
He made his way to the last of the offending merchants. This time, the merchant saw him and threw a bag of platinum at his feet.  
  
"There! Take your protection tax!" The merchant bellowed.  
  
"Thank you for your business," Verien replied as he scooped up the bag of coins and examined them.  
  
He made his way back to the lover's temple, which housed both the temple of Fredaine and the temple of Vhaeraun. The veiled knights' headquarters was in the basement.  
  
"Damn," He groaned," I got done too quickly. Walisra will not be back from the Jagged Palace for another hour at least. Well, at least I have Arasia to fall back on, but she is not near as good as Walisra."  
  
**********  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed 


	5. To See Her

To See Her  
  
Ty'Aero put his handkerchief to his nose. The acrid smell from the billowing towers was especially bad that afternoon. Although he usually preferred to project himself onto one of his students, that day he was escorting Kirisatt. Kirisatt would have none but Ty'Aero himself escort him through the grand promenade. They were passing the time looking for slaves while the Ancient Captive was being escorted to the Arena to be prepared for his public beating.  
  
Kirisatt's bright red breaches and surcoat with bright gold trim made him stand out more than Ty'Aero would have liked. At least his makeup was not as garish as usual.  
  
The dozen or so guards had to keep on their toes as Kirisatt playfully pranced around tormenting the merchants. Every trite question asked by a merchant was answered with Kirisatt smiling, pointing to his dainty crown and having the merchant arrested.  
  
"Your majesty, please stay within sight of your guards. Remember, you have no heir, yet."  
  
"Why should I worry about an heir when I have one of the most powerful wizards in the realms to handle my menial affairs."  
  
Ty'Aero sighed and ran his night-black hand through his black bangs. The people of Myth Fredaine were terrified of him. He knew it. His long, black, robe was made of the bones of dozens of demons. His staff was rumored to be hewn from the leg bone of Orcus. His knee length, black hair was braided with gold thread, to give it a bit of sheen. His long fingernails were darker than his skin. The whites of his eyes were not white, but a deep gray color. Ty'Aero was often mistaken for a Drow at first glance, but, he in fact had once been a Netherese Sun Elf. Most of his four hundred years had been spent on the plane of shadow. Because of so many years exposure in that plane, he was always shadowed, even in the noonday sun.  
  
"Ty'Aero! Look at this beautiful boy! It would be a shame to see him go to some ill mannered Illithid. I bought him. Pay the man his money."  
  
"I thought we were looking for masculine girls today." Ty'Aero grumbled, as he paid the slaver.  
  
"How much time do we have left? I would like to sample my goods before the days festivities." He said as licked his lips and rubbed his cream colored, silk shirt.  
  
"No time for that. Send him off to the Jagged Palace. You can play with your new toy later. We only have time for a little more shopping before we need to take our places."  
  
Anga Norsa's never-rust gold and silver golems were parading around the streets. The overly obese wizard considered them his finest achievement. Emperor Kirisatt was thrilled with Anga Norsa's latest batch. He planned to unveil the latest models at the day's spectacle.   
  
"Ty'Aero, what do you think of the golems? Aren't they magnificent?"  
  
"Yes. They should bring much platinum to your coffers, as well as the coffers of the Academy and the Billowing Towers."  
  
Kirisatt laughed and spread his arms out wide.  
  
"But they are also lovely. My city has the most beautiful peacekeepers in all the realms."  
  
"And the most expensive to create, Your Majesty. Where is Anga by the way?"  
  
"He is already preparing his new golems for today's show."  
  
"Perhaps we should go then?"  
  
"Not yet , Ty'Aero. You forget your place. I am the Emperor. I want to look at the goldware that merchant is selling."  
  
Kirisatt fingered through the various spoons, forks and knives. Once he decided he wanted all of it, he instructed one of his servants to bag it all up for him.  
  
"Uh, sir, aren't you going to pay for those?"  
  
"Sir? Sir! You dare to call me 'sir.' I am His Majesty the Emperor!" Kirisatt squeaked out in his falsetto voice, " I take what I want, and it is just too bad for you."  
  
"But, but, Your Majesty? How am I to pay my protection tax and the docking tax for my spelljammer?"   
  
The merchant was shaking. He had seen many other merchants drug off. The merchant knew that those arrested would be part of the circus planned for later that day. He did not favor himself being fed to lions in the middle of the arena.  
  
"That is none of my concern. Leave. Goodbye, I have a fashion show to put on and an Ancient Captive to beat up."  
  
The merchant quickly gathered up the profits he already made and ran towards the docks.  
  
"Come, Your Majesty. The crowd is gathering at the booths."  
  
"Alright, Ty'Aero."  
  
**********  
  
Kunne lead Thelvin, Tharros, Katla, and Lodo through the crowd on the grand promenade.  
  
"This is the best time of the day to go see the old woman. Most everyone in the city is clamoring to get the best seats to see the Emperor and his cronies beat the Ancient Captive. Watch out for the golems. They will smash you to bits if they see you so much as spit on the street."  
  
"Will we go watch?" Thelvin asked, " I would like te see who exactly it is I am gonna help te rescue."  
  
"Perhaps, we may be able to see. We will have to settle for the cheap seats. It is fine with me. I have no interest in seeing an innocent man being beat nearly to death from close up."  
  
"You are disgusting, Thelvin." Katla said while wrinkling her face and crossing her arms.  
  
"No, Lady Katla, he is practical. It is best to get the unpleasant work out of the way first." Lodo replied.  
  
"Uh oh, everybody, pull up your hoods and bow your heads." Kunne said while tugging on Lodo and Tharros' cloaks.  
  
"What is the matter, Kunne?" Tharros asked.  
  
"That fellow in red, that is the Emperor. The tall, floating, black figure behind him is the necromancer Ty'Aero, the Chief Advisor to the Emperor and the Headmaster of the Black Wizard Academy. That tapestry of scalps you have, he is the one who oversees the creation of those types of things."  
  
All of them lowered their heads except for Thelvin and Katla."  
  
"Are you two insane? Get your heads down! Ty'Aero will notice you."  
  
Ty'Aero watched as Kirisatt pranced to his private door to the Arena. He took a quick look around to make sure none of the throng were trying to follow.  
  
"Holy gods! What do we have here?" he said," Your Majesty, go on ahead. I will be with you shortly."  
  
Kirisatt simply smirked and waved an arm to acknowledge he had heard.  
  
Ty'Aero's heart was racing wildly at the sight of the blonde haired, violet eyed, beauty who stood there in defiance. Such strength of character to have refused to lower her eyes. Her hair was cropped short, like a boy's. Her features had a bit of a hardness to them. To him, it made her look all the more charming. On top of that, she was a Sun Elf. She was the personification of true beauty in his eyes. He pushed his way through to get a closer look.  
  
"Now you've done it." Kunne sighed, "He's headed right for us."  
  
"Girl, what is your name?" Ty'Aero said with a slight smile on his lips. He hoped the darkness of his skin hid the flush of his cheeks.  
  
"I am no simple girl and I am Katla Isolderdaughter Wisteria of Straankeep."  
  
"I see, come with me, Lady Katla." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Keep yer hands off me woman!" Thelvin said sternly, "She ain't no slave fer sale."  
  
"I can see that. I just wondered if she would like to share my box for today's spectacle. Such a lovely creature should not have to muck around with the likes of the rest of you."  
  
Thelvin started to grab for his axe as he made a slight growl. Likewise, Lodo and Tharros fingered their weapons. Katla put her hand on Thelvin's shoulder, to pause him.  
  
"I am sorry, but I fear today I must refuse, good Sir."  
  
"Please, I am Naurailoki Ty'Aero. You may call me Naurailoki, if you wish, Milady." He said as he reached out and kissed her hand. "Perhaps another time."  
  
Katla stared at Ty'Aero as he spun around and made his way back through the crowd. She pulled her hand to blush cheek. Ty'Aero was menacing from a distance, but close up, his finely boned face was not so bad to look at. His manners were refreshing compared to what she was forced to endure among her companions.   
  
"She is much too beautiful and good for the Emperor. I will change her looks long enough for the emperor to impregnate her, then I shall take her for myself." Ty'Aero thought. " I can not believe I told her my first name. No woman has made me feel so stirred since I was very young."  
  
Lodo turned to look Katla in the eyes. Her lingering stare at Ty'Aero angered him more than the way she freely gave out her personal information. His anger made his movements stiff. He wanted to pummel her, but he knew starting a fight there on the street would do no good.  
  
"I told you not to do anything stupid. That, my dear, was probably the stupidest thing you could have done." He said with clenched teeth.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not." Kunne interjected, "Ty'Aero has been looking quite some time for a female to force upon the Emperor. Perhaps we just created a spy."  
  
"There is no way that Katla can do that. Not by herself." Tharros said, " With all of the lies that have caused her such misery, I doubt she could keep up a farce like that for long."  
  
"Alright, we will discuss it later. Lets get moving to the inn where the old hag lives." Kunne said.  
  
  
  
**********   
  
The tavern, simply called Wine and Spirits, was dimly lit and immaculately kept. A half a dozen well dressed barmaids and waiters hustled around to serve their customers.  
  
"May I find you a table?" A young Moon Elf behind a podium near the door asked.  
  
"No, actually, we are here to see the old woman, if she is up to visitors," Lodo replied.  
  
The young man wrinkled his face, "I see, more fools come to hear grandmother's riddle. It will cost you a platinum, each to go see her."  
  
"I have some to spare." Lodo said as he placed ten platinum pieces in the young man's hands.  
  
"Right this way then."  
  
He led them down a hallway and opened the door for them. The room inside was lushly decorated. In center of the back wall of the room, a toothless, bald, blind Elven woman sat up in her bed. The skin on her bones was loose. She looked emaciated, but it was not from starvation, but extreme old age.  
  
"Grandmother, these have come to hear your riddle. I need to go watch the front, but I will be back to escort them out."  
  
"You're a good boy, Beme. Do not work so hard."  
  
"Uh, it's Maara, grandmother, Beme's grandson."  
  
"Oh, yes, my grandson died years ago. Go on, Maara, back to your work."  
  
"Yes grandmother," he said as he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
"So, another group of fools come to hear old Eris' riddle? Be warned, it has been foretold that only gods to be can complete it."  
  
"It never hurts to try." Tharros commented. His eyes were sad with sympathy for the old feeble creature lying there.  
  
"Very well, listen closely. The soul remains the captive, and the captive in the place. Cries out for a father that is prevented to hear it. To break the spell which binds the soul, he must have his things. Ancient, formed and powerful. They keep his memories. His armor, fine and soft as silk, lies with a girl who lost her faith. His swift boots, a killer keeps coveted. His gauntlets, befitting a champion, on a champion always are. His signet, the sign of his birth, made lowly while on the collar of an overstuffed pig. His helm, pieces among many crowns. His sword sheath, on a bier above quivering masses. His symbol of his faith, around the neck of the true ruler. His crown, given to Ghalegha the good. His cloak, viewed regularly among those who dine well. And lastly the sword which bears his mother's name, remains bound until thrust though the heart of the heir. These are my words spoken many times over the years. Remember the words of Eris, or death will be all you have sought."  
  
The old woman fell silent and began to doze.  
  
"That was interesting? Did you understand a word of it?" Katla asked.  
  
"Something about a cloak among those that dine well. Hmm, that could be this inn. It seems a very fine dining establishment. It would not hurt to get a bite to eat, and look around." Lodo replied.  
  
"I was thinkin that I was gettin a bit hungry." Thelvin added.  
  
"Poor thing," Tharros said, " I wish there was something I could do to relive her obvious misery."  
  
Maara knocked quietly on the door, opened it and inquired whether the group was done.  
  
"Yes, we are. Thank you. Oh, and on second thought, could you find us a table."  
  
"Yes sir, I just had one of the larger tables cleaned off." Maara said as he led them.  
  
The meal of roast beef, potatoes, mixed fresh vegetables, with cherry pie for desert distracted Lodo and his friends. They nearly forgot why they stayed to eat, until Thelvin asked for a mug of ale, to help him digest his meal.  
  
Behind the bar, was a medium sized tapestry in a frame. Thelvin had expected it to be a painting of a near naked woman, instead was a piece of fine embroidery.  
  
"Eh, Lodo, look over there. Wha de ye think possessed em te put a bunch of elves prancin' around in tha moonlight on tha wall?"  
  
Lodo stood up and put his hand on his money bag. He nervously walked up to the bar to look at the tapestry more closely.  
  
"What can I get for you sir?"  
  
"I was simply admiring the tapestry." Lodo replied.  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it? It has been in my family for generations."  
  
"It doesn't seem like the sort of thing you should display in an inn. Aren't you afraid it will be stolen?"  
  
"In here? Well, you are right. I put it in grandmother's room for a while, but she howled and had a fit. She told me that it was the family curse."  
  
"Curse? I will pay you a plat for that story."  
  
"My cousin, Raun, knows it better. I will send him to your table if you wish."  
  
"Very well, as long as the story is not too long." Lodo said, rolling his eyes. He hated bards.  
  
"Raun can make the story short. That is why he always tells it before the beating of the Ancient Captive."  
  
Raun followed Lodo back to the table. He told the story of the of a palace guard, at the birth of his first child. The gift Emperor Narashal IV bestowed upon child, a beautiful tapestry, was to be hung in the inn belonging to the child's mother. The inn prospered, but the child was cursed, to never die, no matter how ravaged by age.  
  
"Raun, is the old woman in back the child from your story?" Katla asked.  
  
"No one is exactly sure, but she has been here for as long as any of us can remember."  
  
"Come, everyone, it is almost time for the beating itself. I am sure Emperor Kirisatt is finished with his freak parade and fashion show by now." Kunne said.  
  
"I may have a solution for you, Raun. Will you and your family, and grandmother discuss selling me the tapestry? I will come back after the beating for the answer."  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Naurailoki Ty'Aero- Means Firedrake that is in flight.  
  
Anga Norsa- meand iron giant in Elven (yes it is a joke)  
  
** Yes, the old woman was named after the Lady of Dynamic Discord**  
  
Please Review 


	6. Cries Out

Cries Out for a Father who Can Not Hear Him  
  
The arena was noisy. People of every color creed and race threw things at each other. Some of the patrons who gained closer access to the center of the arena were brave enough to start throwing things at the Emperor. Any of the brave souls who were caught, were thrown into the ring and carted off by the Emperor's guards.  
  
Kirisatt was showing off the last of his new clothes to the crowd. Light teal breeches and waistcoat, with a white shirt and stockings. The cape seemed to be made of the feathers of a swan. The magic in the cape allowed Kirisatt to swoop around the arena and torment various patrons with a kick from his gold tipped, high heeled boots.   
  
Emperor Kirisatt's antics gained many a whoop and laugh from the crowd. He slowly flew to his box as the gold golems and arena masters cleared the ring to prepare for the next part of the show.  
  
"Here," Kunne said as he handed Lodo a spyglass, "from these seats, you will need this to get a good look at him." Kunne sat down on the stone seat and began to cry.  
  
"Kunne? Are you alright?" Katla asked.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." Kunne said as he wiped a tear, "It is just that the sight of the Ancient Captive gives me a sense of peace. Even as they beat him, he has such a serene look on his face. He does not break his composure until the very end. Sometimes, I believe he is trying to work a spell, and at the end, screaming to release it. Oddly, that is the time when the ancient gate sometimes opens long enough to let adventurers in."  
  
The crowd silenced as the Ancient Captive was wheeled into the arena on a cart. In the center of the arena, two poles were set up. He stepped down from the cart, and stood between the two poles.  
  
"Kunne, I thought you said he was shackled. I see no shackles on him." Lodo said as he peered through the spyglass.  
  
"They are not normal shackles. They are not made to restrict his movement, only to arrest his magic. Those armbands and ankle bands he wears are the shackles. Take a close look at them."  
  
Lodo peered through the spyglass and focused it on one of the Ancient Captive's wrists. The armband seemed to be made of bone. Attached to the armband by a length of chain, was a hideous hand. As Lodo continued to look, he could have sworn the hand moved. He looked at the other armband and on the leg bands. Each was made of the same bone substance, and each had another type of hideous hand attached to it.  
  
"What are those hands doing on the shackles?"  
  
"They are some part of the spell. Did you notice that they move?" Kunne answered.  
  
"Yes, but I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me."  
  
"Oh no, those hands are very much alive. It is rumored that somewhere in the Jagged Palace, four very powerful demons are imprisoned. It is said that whatever binds them is permanent so they can't get loose. One hand from each of them was magically severed, to create the shackles. Each demon is bound to a shackle through that hand. That demonic energy is what keeps the Ancient Captive from using his spells, so it is said."  
  
"Interesting. I would love to meet the wizard responsible for creating those."  
  
"There was at least a dozen. I am not sure really how many. No one knows. All the creators died to make them."  
  
"Whoa" Thelvin commented, as he listened in on the conversation.  
  
"Some rumors say that the souls of all those wizards are trapped in the bone parts of the shackles."  
  
"That is the most evil thing I have ever heard." Tharros said.  
  
"I want to see, Lodo. Give me the spyglass." Katla said.  
  
............................  
  
The Ancient Captive raised his hands and grabbed onto the two poles. The hands on his shackles also moved to grab the poles.   
  
Kirisatt, having changed his clothes into an outfit made entirely of leather, walked out. The crowed rose and cheered as he showed off the various types of staffs, canes and whips he was going to use. He gave a smile and motioned for the crowd to silence.   
  
In the audience were several Black Wizards and several Veiled Knights. The Emperor had them there for crowd control. Any patron that did not obey Kirisatt's hand gestures was flogged or ensorcelled by the crowd controllers. Those who still continued to be rowdy were dragged away.  
  
Kirisatt ripped off the Ancient Captive's shirt and ran his tongue along his smooth back. Oohs, ahs, and hushed giggles came from the crowd.   
  
Kirisatt grabbed a whip and began the beating. Cheers rose and silenced after every crack. Every few minutes, Kirisatt would change weapons and continue the beating.   
  
"You know, you look so tempting when you are sweaty and bleeding. I would take you right here in front of the crowd if Ty'Aero was not watching. He would have a fit. I can not have my Chief Advisor giving me the silent treatment. It is not good for the city."  
  
"Do as you will, your Majesty. It is your city. I am just a slave."  
  
"Shut up." Kirisatt said as he planted a kiss on the Ancient Captive's lips.  
  
The crowd went wild with hoots and hollering. Shouts of 'more,' and 'do it,' rang out until Kirisatt gave the silence signal once again. He smiled, grabbed another weapon and continued.  
  
...........................  
  
"That idiot." Ty'Aero murmured to himself, "I hate these blatant displays. I wish he would speed it up so we can see the chariot race and the gladiatorial match."  
  
He tapped his fingers against the ornate arm of his chair in his private box. He was afraid he was going to fall asleep. Kirisatt's public displays of homosexuality annoyed Ty'Aero more than anything else. At least it provided Ty'Aero with some anonymity.   
  
"The power behind the throne," Ty'Aero thought as shuffled in his comfortable seat, "I could just kill the bastard and be done with him, if he were not part of the mystery holding the Ancient Captive."  
  
Verien walked up slowly behind Ty'Aero's throne. Ty'Aero knew that he was there, but decided, from his own boredom, to let the assassin think his sneaking had been successful.   
  
Verien crouched and crawled down around Ty'Aero's feet. Once in place, he popped up into the wizard's face.  
  
Ty'Aero faked a startled shake, then smiled.  
  
"You sent for me? Your Grace."  
  
"Yes, Verien, I have a job for you. A very secret job. The Emperor is not to know of it. If I suspect he has been informed, I will have you publicly flayed, and leave you to bleed slowly to death."  
  
"I understand, Your Grace."  
  
"Good. Somewhere in the city is a woman of exceptional breeding and grace. A Sun Elf. I suspect she is a princess in disguise. Manners like this lady has are only found in those of royal blood. I want you to find where she is staying, and inform me."  
  
"Is that all, Your Grace? You do not want me to capture her and bring her to you?"  
  
"No, not just yet. A woman of her caste should be wooed first, then politely pursued. If neither of those work, then you can capture her. For now, I just need to know she has the proper accommodations befitting her station."  
  
"I will do as you command, Your Grace."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
......................................  
  
Katla gave a gasp as she looked at the Ancient Captive. She continued to peer into the telescope, although she fought back tears.  
  
"It is impossible!" She muttered to herself.  
  
Thelvin tried to grab the spyglass from her. "What's impossible girl?"  
  
She looked and scrutinized every feature she could see of the Ancient Captive's face. Almost as if he knew she was looking, he stared up at her so she could clearly see his face through the spyglass. Her hands shook to where she nearly dropped the telescope. If Thelvin had not had his hands on it, she would have.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Lodo asked, seeing how shook she was.  
  
"Did you see his face, Lodo. Did you get a good look at his face?"  
  
"What about his face? I was not looking at his face. Frankly, his shackles are much more interesting to me."  
  
"He is a Moon Elf."  
  
"Yes, Katla, that is pretty obvious from his skin tone. What is your point?"  
  
"Thelvin, give Lodo back the spyglass."  
  
"I ain't finished a lookin at him yet."  
  
"Thelvin!"  
  
"Alright, alright woman. There is no need to be shoutin in me ear." Thelvin said as he handed the telescope back to Lodo.  
  
Lodo looked through the telescope at the face of the Ancient Captive. It took him a few minutes to get a clear view. Just like it had happened with Katla, the Ancient Captive looked directly at Lodo. Lodo took a quick breath and slowly lowered the spyglass.  
  
"Are ye finished?"  
  
"Yes, Thelvin, I am done with it."  
  
"What's the matter with ye two durned Elves? Ye look like ye have just seen a ghost."  
  
"That is because we have," Lodo said quietly. "I do not know how it is possible. We need a closer look to be sure."  
  
"I know no other man on the face of Toril that has that hair, that build, and THAT face."  
  
"Who in the nine hells air ye talking about?"  
  
"Zaor Moonflower. Ruler of Evermeet, Lord and King over all Elves." Katla said.  
  
"Zaor Moonflower?" Tharros said catching the end of the conversation," I thought he was dead."  
  
"He is, Tharros, he is." Lodo said.  
  
"The what is he doin here?"  
  
"Could he have been resurrected?" Tharros asked.  
  
"What are you four talking about?"  
  
"The Ancient Captive, Kunne."  
  
"I doubt it is King Zaor, Katla. He has been here as long as anyone can remember."  
  
"Nonetheless, those features are not common, almost non-existent, to Elves."  
  
...............................................  
  
As the Ancient Captive looked up at the crowd, he had a strange feeling run through him. Someone up there in the crowd was familiar to him, familiar in an old way. It was the oddest feeling he had in many years. He looked up at the crowd again to confirm his feeling. The odd feeling was different, but still vaguely familiar. His concentration faltered. The pain he tried to shut out came to him in a rush. He could feel the wounds healing themselves as more wounds were plastered onto him. He could finally take no more.  
  
"Father! Help me, Father! I am here! Father! Why can you not hear me!? Father! Father!" he shouted and passed out in a crumpled heap to the ground.  
  
The crowd cheered and shouted as Kirisatt made his way around the edge of the ring. He blew kisses and picked up flowers that were thrown to him.  
  
Kirisatt's guards picked up the unconscious Ancient Captive and placed him on the wagon. He was wheeled out of the arena as the slaves ran around setting up for the next event of the day.  
  
"It's over." Lodo said," lets go see what the owners of Wine and Spirits have decided about that tapestry."  
  
"Now we know what the second part of the riddle means." Katla grimaced.  
  
....................  
  
Please Review 


	7. His Cloak

His cloak, viewed regularly among those who dine well.  
  
Lodo, Tharros, Thelvin, Kunne, and Katla made their way back to Wine and Spirits to find out the decision on the purchase of the strange tapestry.  
  
Maara quickly ushered to group back to Eris' room. Several of the old woman's family were sitting around her bed. At the foot, the framed tapestry sat.  
  
"We have considered your offer to buy the tapestry. " Maara said as they made themselves comfortable. "Grandmother agrees that selling it would be a good thing. We only have one problem."  
  
"And what problem is that?" Lodo asked.  
  
"We tried to take it out of the inn, to meet you at the arena. A light came from the frame and made it shoot back to it's place on the wall. All of us here in this room have been trying to break the frame and take the tapestry out of it. None of us have been successful."  
  
Eris piped up wearily " It can not be broken. Only the blood scepter, the scepter that was lost during the reign of Ghalegha, in the hands of one of royal blood can break the frame."  
  
"If we can get it out of the frame, we have settled on a price of fifty thousand platinum. It is a family heirloom, after all."  
  
Lodo gave Maara a smirk. "I suppose it is a good thing that I am insanely rich." He tossed a bag to Maara. "That bag holds that much. You can count it if you wish. And, no upping the price. You have not made me a pauper by any means. I will not renegotiate the price."  
  
Maara's eyes went wide as he dumped the platinum pieces onto the floor. The bag was much too small to contain that much platinum, yet the magical bag emptied the enormous pile of money on the floor.  
  
"I am satisfied." Maara said, "But how are you going to get it out of the frame."  
  
"I am a wizard of no small talent. I think I can manage. Although, I would ask that all of you except for Eris leave the room while I perform the spell. It is very dangerous and I do not want you to be hurt by it. Because of her condition, I will have my friends shield Eris from the effects of the spell. Agreed?"  
  
The elves whispered among themselves. "Agreed," Maara said after the discussion dissipated.  
  
The elven progeny of Eris slowly filed their way out of the room. Many angry and dissatisfied faces glared at Lodo as they left the room. Kunne closed the door after them.  
  
"Kunne, can you place a ward on the door? Make sure no one can see into this room. Tharros, place a protective shield, around Eris. Make it sound and psi proof, if you can. Thelvin, hold the frame, you are the sturdiest of us."  
  
"What about me? I have some powerful spells I can use." Katla huffed.  
  
"Just a moment. I have something in mind for you." Lodo said, "Don't be difficult.  
  
"Ye are not gonna fireball me again are ye?"  
  
"No, Thelvin."  
  
Lodo waited for Tharros to finish his spell over Eris before turning to meet Katla's angry glare.  
  
"I am not some servant girl you can just push around, Lodo Celestide!"  
  
"Shut up, Katla. I just wanted to make sure Eris was fully shielded before I said anything. Reach into your bag of holding and pull out that scepter your mother gave you before she died."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Pull it out."  
  
Katla slowly pulled out the scepter and looked at it closely. The scepter was blood red with gold filigree and black leather like bindings. At the top was a hollow looking globe also bound in gold and black. Within the globe was an oozing red, metallic looking substance that resembled blood.  
  
"The Blood Scepter," Kunne said with a gasp. "How is she able to touch it? The magic on that thing is said to instantly kill anyone who touches it."  
  
"It is because Katla is a Durothil. None must know she has the scepter. None must know she has the blood of Ghalegha running through her veins. She is an heir to Myth Fredaine."  
  
"Impossible," Kunne retorted, "No female can hold the throne."  
  
"Alright then, her son is an heir. Nonetheless, no one besides ourselves must know how that frame was broken. I swear all of you to secrecy about her possession of the scepter. I will put a geas on all of you if you don't."  
  
"I agree," Tharros said quickly.  
  
"I'll be agreein ta that. I do na want my hide on the block fer knowin her."  
  
"I agree as well, on one condition."  
  
"This is no time to be negotiating for a pardon, Kunne."  
  
"During my concert by the ancient gate tomorrow, I want you to use your magic to open the gate, and allow some women and children to start filtering out of the city."  
  
"I was planning on helping you do that anyway. Now Katla, hit the frame with the scepter."  
  
Katla lifted the scepter and hit the frame. The frame shattered into hundreds of pieces. Slowly, the broken pieces turned to mist and disappeared. The 'tapestry' fell crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Put the scepter away now, Katla. We don't want Eris to sense it once the barrier is removed."  
  
Katla quickly stashed the scepter back in her bag and went to the cloth that was once perceived as a tapestry had been. Thelvin was carefully unfolding the cloth and looking at it closely.  
  
"Now this be a very fine cloak."  
  
The cloak had a capellet at the top, hiding long slits that made it easier to handle if being worn by a swordsman in battle. It had a finely crafted hood with tassels of silver on each side to keep it in place in the wind. The hem of the cape was weighted, making it useful as a weapon on its own if need be. Most of all, it radiated holy magic. The clasp that held it together in the front was the moon shaped symbol of Corellon Larethian."  
  
"I have never seen anything so magnificent!" Katla said.  
  
As the barrier around Eris faded, she took a gasp. She made a cheerful smile with her toothless lips and tears ran down her blind eyes.  
  
"Send my children in to me. I am finally free. I want to spend my last moments among them."  
  
"Of course, Eris, as you wish." Katla said softly as Eris labored to keep breathing.   
  
"Put the 'tapestry' in your bag, Thelvin, before we open the door. Kunne, release the seal."  
  
"Alright," Kunne answered as he dissipated his spell and opened the door for Eris' progeny, who had waited outside of it, to file into the room.  
  
"Thank you so much! You can not fathom what this means to me!" Eris said as Lodo and his friends left.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Kunne said as they walked out of the inn and onto the street.  
  
"She is finally dying. She will be dead within the hour." Tharros answered.  
  
##########  
  
Walisra cared for the rapidly healing wounds as the Ancient Captive lay on his stomach, in the grass, behind The Jagged Palace.   
  
"Please do not cry, Walisra. They will heal, and they will leave no scars. They never leave scars."  
  
"I know, Lokteruost, but knowing that they are even dealt to you makes me sad. You are the only person I can call a father. Any daughter would have heartfelt pain to know her father was in pain."  
  
"Thank you. I will give you your lesson on the Seldarine as soon as they heal and we can make our way to the ruined temple. Kirisatt is too busy with his new 'concubine' to bother us today."  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor young boy, being subjected to Kirisatt's cruelty."  
  
"There is not much we can.." Lokteruost started when he let out a horrid sounding gasp.   
  
"What is it!" Walisra said as she jumped to her feet. She felt a shudder go through her body but could not explain the exact feeling it caused.  
  
The slowly healing wounds on Lokteruost's back healed in an instant as he felt a surge of enormous power enter his body. He rolled over and sat up. He was dizzy. His vision blurred and he saw himself standing in front of a mirror, trying on an ornate blue cloak. A woman behind him, put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. As the vision faded, he blinked his eyes and ran his fingers through his dark royal blue, often mistaken for black, hair.  
  
"Luinil."  
  
"What did you say, Lokteruost?"  
  
"Walisra, I saw my cloak. Oh Luinil, I miss you my beloved wife. I wish I were in Arvandor with you."  
  
Walisra looked at him and realized that he had regained a memory that he had been denied. She kneeled down and embraced him. Happy tears streamed down her face.  
  
##########  
  
Ty'Aero sat in a comfortable chair in his laboratory high in his tower. He wanted to work on a potion he had discovered in on of his tomes, but he was just not in the mood. He could not keep his mind on his work.   
  
The eyes, the face, and the golden halo if hair that belonged to Katla Wisteria kept popping into his mind. It sent a fire through him like had never felt before. He found himself moving to keep his manhood from causing him an embarrassment. He did not want any of his master students walking in to see him in such a state. None of his slave concubines had ever aroused him so completely as that one elven woman did.  
  
"She is much too good for Kirisatt." He said softly aloud. "Forget him touching her. I want her."  
  
He stood and looked out the window at the academy below. All this power, all this prestige, all the honor and fear given by the populous, were nothing to him at that moment. He had worked so hard for many years to acquire everything he had. Yet, in one afternoon, he thought of giving up all his grand ambitions, for her. He frowned at himself and shook his head.  
  
"A lady of wealth and power as she is, I am certain she will not want me to halt my rise to glory."  
  
He turned, went to the door and made his way down to the grounds of the Academy. He walked around the ornate fountains. The air within the wards of the Black Academy was much better than that outside of it. Ty'Aero had seen to that. He wanted his students to be in the top of health, above all others in the city.  
  
"What is taking Verien so long? I am sure he could have found her by now, easily." He whispered to himself," I am going to have to have him whipped. He must be in the brothel, coupling with his sister. Disgusting little beast. He is nearly as bad as Kirisatt. At least he is a little more discreet about his perversion."  
  
Ty'Aero's ears suddenly stared ringing loudly. His temples pulsed with extreme pain. He resisted the urge to scream as his nose began to bleed. He fell to a heap to the ground near the fountain as the hideous power engulfed him. It felt like someone was literally trying to rip his head off. As suddenly as it came, it left him. He rose and took a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe away the blood before he was seen.  
  
"What, what was that?" he said shakily."  
  
##########  
  
Verien searched through the crowded streets. He had not seen her leave the arena, so he was not sure where to look first.  
  
"Damn it, Ty'Aero. Why do you have to send me after some little pain of a woman?"  
  
He killed a couple of passers by to relieve his frustration. He wanted to go to his sister at Fredaine's brothel, but he knew what Ty'Aero would do to him if he did not finish this task and report back to him. It took his manhood several weeks to heal the last time Ty'Aero had him whipped for disobedience. He hated that the Shadow Arch-Wizard knew his weakness for feminine company, especially that of his own sister.   
  
"Did you see that haughty little blonde elf that came through here," a merchant said.  
  
"Yes, she pushed me to the side when I got in her way. She's a strong one." a slaver replied  
  
"I wonder what she's like in bed," another said," I bet she is a wildcat."  
  
"I think she is taken. She went to the Wine and Spirits on the arm of a blonde half elf."  
  
"Lucky bastard," The merchant replied, "I wonder how long it takes for her to wear him out."  
  
"Well if she leaves still hungry, I don't mind being second." the slaver said as the group of lewd talkers laughed loudly.  
  
Verien listened intently at the conversation. " The Wine and Spirits," he thought," Hmm, maybe I will be able to go to my creature comforts after all."  
  
As he made his way to the inn, his feet suddenly went out from under him. His legs felt as if someone had taken them and broken every bone in his legs and feet. He screamed in agony as the onlookers pointed and laughed.  
  
"Ty'Aero must have 'scolded' Verien again."  
  
Verien took several long breaths as the throbbing pain subsided. He stood and felt along his legs. Nothing was wrong with them.  
  
"What in the hells was that?"  
  
##########  
  
Kirisatt giggles as he chased the sobbing boy around his bedchamber. He was roaring drunk and hopped up on aphrodisiacs.   
  
He felt the need to seize his new toy at least one more time before he sent him back to the harem.  
  
The boy was backed in to a corner when a searing pain washed over Kirisatt's head. It felt like someone had grabbed him by his lovely hair and was yanking it out by the scalp, all at once. He screamed and howled, giving the boy a chance to escape the bedchamber.  
  
Kirisatt fainted out onto his bed as soon as the pain subsided, and fell fast asleep.  
  
##########  
  
Anga Norsa, owner and master of the Billowing Towers was sitting in his ornate dining room having another meal. To say that he was fat was a gross understatement. If it were not for his magic flying suit, he could not move from his seat. His hands were so chubby with fat, he had to be fed by his servants. His girth would not let him fit through normal sized doors.   
  
He used a magic pen to jot down the specifications to all of his inventions, including the never rust gold golems.   
  
There were constant bets on exactly how much the Drow Wizard weighed. He sometimes thought it might be worth his while to set up a scale during the circus at the arena, and cash in on some of those bets, but he never did. Most guessed he weighed in at about five hundred kilos.  
  
As he gulped down another glass of wine, he felt a searing pain near his chest. He grabbed at the item he had on a chain below his shirt. He vomited twice as the intense pain vanished.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about? Must have been the wine. Servants! Throw out that wine and bring another bottle! Clean up this mess and bring in the next course. I am still famished."  
  
##########  
  
The master of the slime lords, Goylar, swam among his pets in the lowest level of the temple of Ghaunadaur. He changed from ooze form to drow form and back again. He loved communing with his pets and his god this way. They could not hurt him, nor would the various slimes and oozes do so. He had raised nearly all of the them from the time they were no larger than spit. They obeyed his thoughts. They were comforted by the staff he has that resembled a black Sheppard's crook. He was happy here. If he had a choice he would never leave this room.   
  
He was the High priest of Ghaunadaur. He had to let his pets out of the temple every night and call them all back in the morning. Any defiance in this duty would bring the wrath of the Emperor and Ty'Aero down on him and his children.  
  
Goylar let out a sudden scream as his form drastically switched to its original drow form while he was still in the middle of an ooze. He quickly climbed out of the pool as racking pain spread through his body, centering around his left hip. He felt a swirl of magic as his pets felt his pain along with him.  
  
"Shh, babies, daddy will be alright. Oh Ghaunadaur! Thank you for this punishment! I will be careful to no longer offend you!"   
  
He held onto his staff to stand. He stood and trembled there for a few moments until the pain subsided. He let out a deep breath and transformed back into an ooze, to comfort his pets.  
  
##########  
  
Please Review 


	8. His armor

**His armor, fine and soft as silk, lies with a girl who lost her faith.  
  
** Walisra went back to her chambers and locked the doors. She did not want to go back to the temple, but the emperor had come out of the Jagged Palace and ordered her to leave. She lay on her plush bed and looked at the ornate walls of her chamber. She hated it. The large bas relief of the goddess Fredaine on the wall seemed to frown through her seductive sneer.   
  
Fredaine, drow goddess of seduction, sexual passion, rape, and prostitution held no love for Walisra and she held no respect for the goddess.  
  
Walisra remembered the day she was made high priestess. She was only sixteen. She was stripped, blindfolded and taken from her home. When the blindfold was removed, she was tied to the bed. The room was filled with men and Fredaine priestesses performing sexual acts in front of her eyes.   
  
She fought and shook, she was repeatedly raped by dozens men while Fredaine priestesses fondled her breasts, licked her body, and laughed. Over the next weeks of her 'initiation' she was forced to learn as many sexual positions with as many partners as were willing.

Her main teacher was the Veiled Knight called Verien. It was only after months of Verien's ministrations that she learned he was her own brother.   
  
She was devoted to this perverse goddess for many years, until Ty'Aero arranged for her to be a regular bedmate for the emperor. Of course, Kirisatt had no interest in her. The emperor allowed her to meet the Ancient Captive.   
  
Everything changed after that. The Ancient Captive was kind, and made no move to molest her. She felt peace for the first time in her life.  
  
Walisra looked at the statue. Fredaine floated over an ooze, on a leaf, naked. The goddess' long hair fell to her feet and dipped into the ooze, Ghaunadaur, her father. Resting on the goddess' shoulders was a long snake. The snake's tail wrapped around one arm. The head part of the snake wrapped around the other arm and reared it five heads above the goddess' upturned palm.  
  
The legend said that Fredaine was formed from a drop of blood from Corellon Larethian that fell directly on the body of Ghaunadaur. Ghaunadaur created Fredaine and sent her to Arvandor to seduce the son of Corellon, Vhaeraun. Fredaine was successful. But, Ghaunadaur did not count on Fredaine being consumed by lust for Vhaeraun.   
  
Fredaine attempted to save Vhaeraun from his mother, Lloth's, wrath. Lloth cocooned her and dragged Fredaine to the abyss. The goddess lives as an eternal prisoner of Lloth. Painfully, eternally forced to couple with Lloth's minions. Forced to create the venomous whips, for the use by Lloth's Priestesses, from her own body. In eternal torment and eternal pain, for the sake of her pure lust.  
  
"Disgusting. You could escape any time you wanted, but you linger in torment wanting your dear Vhaeraun to come save you. How can you desire him so much, and have no concept of what love is."  
  
Walisra stood and walked over to a dress dummy. On the dummy was a fine, dark blue tunic. It did not belong to her. She, as a Priestess of Fredaine, was never allowed to wear any clothing save for the sash around her hips.   
  
The fine tunic was actually a suit of armor. The mithril rings were so tiny and fine, that they looked like knitted cloth rather than metal. The armor was lined with a thin, fine leather that felt as soft as butterfly wings. It was light as a feather.   
  
Walisra put it on and breathed in the male scent that still permeated the leather. It made her feel like The Ancient Captive was with her, protecting her from the horrors of the temple brothel.  
  
"Thank you, Lokteruost. Thank you for helping me sleep."  
  
##########  
  
Verien smiled as he saw Katla and her companions walk out of the Wine and Spirits.   
  
"That has to be the little whore that Ty'Aero wanted his hands on." he thought as he strode smugly to cut into her path.  
  
Katla, ahead of her companions, pushed through the crowd. She wanted to get back to the safe house as soon as possible. The many shocking occurrences left her weary. She wanted to go cry, in private.   
  
At home, in Straankeep, she would always go to the mausoleum to cry. There was a statue of Corellon, sitting on a couch with his left arm resting on the arm of the couch, the face of the statue buried into its left arm. The right arm of the statue hung limply. It made the statue look like it was crying, so Katla felt she was not crying alone. She missed home, and the quiet of that mausoleum.  
  
"Ouch," she said as she nearly fell over Verien.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, Milady. I was trying to get your attention, but you seemed to be far away. Here let me wipe off your tunic."  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I am Verien, a servant of Master Ty'Aero. Do I have the honor of addressing Lady Katla Wisteria?"   
  
"Yes. What does your master want?"  
  
"He is most concerned for your safety. He told me to make sure you had safe accommodations during your stay.  
  
"I assure you," Lodo said as he stepped behind Katla and put his hands on her shoulders. " Her 'highness' is very secure. I am here to make sure of that."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Her chaperone. She is in comfortable lodgings and has plenty of protection. Tell your master that."  
  
"I will do so. Thank you, Lady Katla. I will tell him you are safe."  
  
Verien quickly made his way through the crowd towards the Academy of Black Wizards.  
  
"That was close!" Kunne said, "That was Verien. Master of the Veiled Knights. They are the local thief and assassins guild. All members are also clerics of Vhaeraun, so they have magic as well as stealth on their side. Lady Katla, perhaps you should stay in the safe house for a few days."  
  
"I agree," Tharros added.  
  
"Well let's get out of this here crowd and be gettin us to the safe house. Me bones are tired." Thelvin said.  
  
##########  
  
"Milady! I am so glad you are back!" Solonund Brasher said with a sly smile.  
  
"If you didn't spend so much time in the brothel, you might wake at a decent hour. Remember, you are still indebted to my father, don't forget that you are only a servant to me."  
  
"Of course, Lady Katla. So what did the old bat have to say, Lodo?"  
  
"The old 'lady' told us a riddle to find the belongings of the Ancient Captive. "Lodo said as he perfectly repeated the riddle for Solonund to hear.  
  
"Well, I have an idea about where the armor might be."  
  
"And where is that?"   
  
"The brothel. Which also happens to be the temple of the goddess Fredaine. Most of the prostitutes there are not there of their own free will. The priestesses feel that they have no where else to go. It's pretty sad really."  
  
"Well that narrows it down a little. How many priestesses are in residence?"  
  
"Actual priestesses, about twenty."  
  
"Since you seem to best suited for the task, with that raging libido of yours, you will find out which one of the priestesses might have the armor."  
  
"I can already make a wild guess, and she ain't going to be cheap. The prostitutes told me that the High Priestess has slowly been refusing more and more clients, no matter the huge amount of platinum they offer. So far the only one she has been sleeping with on a regular basis is the leader of the Veiled Knights, and the Emperor. One of the prostitutes told me that Walisra, the High Priestess, rarely even attends temple functions. "  
  
"Then, Solonund, arrange for a meeting with her. See if she will come here."  
  
"This is my kind of job." Solonund said with a grin as he headed out to the Temple of Fredaine.  
  
##########  
  
Solonund returned several hours later. He was sweating profusely because he forgot that the oozes strolled the streets at night.   
  
"That was a close one. There was this green thing following me as I got into the slum. I thought I would never be able to loose it."  
  
"Never mind that, what did this Walisra say to meeting us?" Katla said. She was the only one in the safe house still awake.  
  
"Well, I talked to her for a little bit before this irate Drow male tossed me out. He was all angry because I didn't pay her the audience fee of 5000 platinum. That is what she charges just to talk. If you want to do anything else, she puts another fee on top of that. I didn't ask what that fee was, but I ma sure it was pretty expensive."  
  
"Get to the point, Solonund."  
  
"Right. She won't meet us here. She wants us to arrange for another place to meet. She says she won't be able to make it this far into the slums without someone to carry her. She has never worn shoes in her life, and the rubble will tear up her feet. She is only available in the evenings, because she spends her days at the Jagged Palace, at the emperor's command. That means trying to avoid the oozes that the priests of Ghaunadaur let out every night. I was trying to think of a good place when the drow male barged in to 'take' her."  
  
"I am sure Lodo and Kunne can think of a good place once he wakes up tomorrow. Take reverie, it will be a long day, for both of us. "  
  
###########  
  
Solonund repeated what Walisra had told him to the rest of them who were trying to solve the riddle.  
  
"That presents a problem." Kunne said. "We need to talk to her in a place where no stray ears can send word to Ty'Aero or Kirisatt. I don't know of many places that information merchants, or the gold golems don't frequent outside the slums."  
  
"No wonder your resistance movement is so stalled." Lodo commented, "Well, Kunne, are there any possible places outside the slums to meet her."  
  
"I know," Korko Rass, Kunne's chief lieutenant in the resistance piped up. "Perhaps the grand bathhouse. Walisra has a private mineral bath in one of the big tubs there about twice a week."  
  
"That will be more expensive than trying to hire her to come here, Korko. The 5000 platinum just to get a private 'audience' with her and on top of that, the 500 platinum the water merchant charges per person to use the larger baths. We are barely able to afford the 50 he charges for clean drinking water."  
  
"I can afford that, so can Lodo an Katla an Tharros. We made us a bundle when we took out that Underdark city. " Thelvin bragged.  
  
"An entire city?" Korko said.  
  
"Yep. It weren't too hard though. Drow that lived there already tore it up good before we got there."  
  
"The meeting at the bathhouse seems like a good idea then. Since she frequents the place, it should not look too suspicious. She does take customers when she bathes?" Lodo said.  
  
"As far as I am aware of."  
  
"Solonund. I would like you to go back to the brothel, in disguise this time. It will make you look less suspicious. Use your tattoo magic." Lodo ordered.  
  
"I will give you the platinum for payment." Katla added. "Kunne, when does she return from the Jagged Palace?"  
  
"I know that," Solonund cut in," two hours before dark."  
  
"Then it is set. Hopefully she will accept. Kunne, do you know what the armor looks like, exactly?" Lodo said.  
  
"I do," Solonund cut in again," Like a dark blue cloth tunic. She has it on a dressmaker dummy in her room. I saw it."  
  
"Let me read your mind with one of my spells, Solonund. I may be able to make a fake in case someone sees it missing. I also will prepare a spell to keep the ears out of our business at the bathhouse." Lodo said.  
  
##########  
  
Walisra lounged in the huge warm bath. She looked around the tiled room nervously. If Verien found out about this, her life would be forfeit. Yet, she knew she had to take the chance. She wanted out of Myth Fredaine. She wanted to see what the sky looked like without the filth in the air overhead. Seh wanted to see what the moon really looked like. She wanted to be free to worship the gods of the Seladrine. Death was worth all she risked.  
  
The blonde elf with pale green eyes, whom she had talked to before and a blonde half elf dressed in black, walked into the room with the bath, along with several other male companions.  
  
Walisra gasped with fear. She did not expect more than two males, and certainly not of varied races.  
  
"Am I to be punished then?" She said as she lowered her eyes.  
  
"No, I just thought we would start with dinner first." The blonde half elf said as he weaved a spell. A wall and a door appeared against one of the side walls.  
  
"A wizard?" She said with surprise. "You are the one the rumors have been speaking of. The one more powerful than Ty'Aero."  
  
"I am not sure of that, but I have my moments. Come, dinner is waiting, and I want no stray ears listening to the 'delightful ' sounds." the half elf said as he took Walisra's hand and led her through the magic door.  
  
Tharros stepped forward and put a robe over her shoulders as he Solonund, and Thelvin followed close behind. Tharros closed the door behind them once all had entered.  
  
"I Am Lodo Ben Arris Celestide, Arch Mage and former King of Brenvar, until I abdicated the throne to one of my younger brothers. Please, sit down." He said as the other three men rushed around and acted like servants.  
  
Walsira looked at the food that was presented to her. She started stuffing her face quickly.   
  
Lodo looked at Walisra with shock. He didn't think her manners would be that bad.  
  
"Slow down. you have plenty of time."  
  
"I am sorry, forgive me. You see, the Emperor and Ty'Aero, became angry because I did not attend the last high ritual in the main temple. As punishment, Ty'Aero has not allowed food in the temple for a week, and ordered any priestess caught out on the streets without permission to be arrested. I have had very little to eat for a week."  
  
"That is disgusting." Tharros said.  
  
"There are a lot of things disgusting about Fredaine."  
  
"To the point. Walisra, you have something we are in need of. Something very special. We are willing to pay handsomely for it."  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
"Solonund tells us you have the armor of The Ancient Captive on a dress dummy in your room. We are in need of it."  
  
"No, I will not let you have it!" Walisra said as she jumped up from her seat. "It is precious to me! It is the only thing I have that smells like him. The only thing I have that reminds me of his gentleness and kindness when I can not visit him!"  
  
"You visit him!"  
  
"Yes, when Ty'Aero sends me to the Jagged Palace to tempt the Emperor. Kirisatt waves me away. I spend time talking to the Ancient Captive for as long as I am allowed. He is a wonderful person. My life is torment when I am away from him."  
  
"So, you are in love with the Ancient Captive?"  
  
"No, it's not like that. He is the only person in my life I can call a father. If there was a way I could free him, I would."  
  
"Then listen, Walisra. We know how to free him. We know of all of the keys to his bonds. We have one of them already. It is our goal to free him as well. If you help us, I promise, we will make sure you and he are freed from this torment." Lodo said.  
  
"How can I know you are not lying to me?"  
  
"You don't, but I am certain that you can trust me more than the emperor. I will meet with you in your chambers in the next couple of days, unless you want to meet here, in my pocket mansion. Believe me. We are here to release the ancient captive and destroy this place. "  
  
"We do this for the sake of a friend, whose heart has been torn to pieces." Tharros added.  
  
"Fer a girl who don't be wantin to live with what she is thinkin is shame." Thelvin said.  
  
"For a dear lady who has more power within her than she gives herself credit for. He is her only hope for her to regain herself." Solonund added, "Her happiness is tied to the freedom of the Ancient Captive. She will not be satisfied until it is done."  
  
"I will give it some thought."  
  
"You can stay here and have as much to eat as you like. It is perfectly safe here."  
  
"Thank you, for your kindness."  
  
Walisra believed they were talking about her instead of Katla, but it did not matter. If this group of heroes could help her free Lokteruost, it was worth the risk. She decided she would not just give them the armor. She would become one of them.  
  
##########  
  
Please review.


	9. His Signet

**His Signet, the sign of his birth, made lowly while on the collar of an overstuffed pig.  
**  
Katla decided to go out to the grand promenade, despite Lodo's warning about her safety. She looked at the filth cloaked sky and wished she could see blue.  
  
She took two members of the resistance with her, so she felt safe.   
  
Stradivarius was the former Supreme Slayer gladiator. The half orc was large and menacing. His reputation alone made the denizens make a wide path.  
  
Stradivarius was awarded his freedom after killing over 1000 opponents. He regretted his role in the deaths of so many innocent people. He was a slave then, and had no choice, if he wanted to live.  
  
Stradivarius' daughter, Corinna, was a cleric of Selune. Her mother had been full orc, which made her looks as menacing as that of her father.  
  
She felt good to be away from the over protectiveness of her normal companions, and still feel safe.  
  
"I'm a looking out for that there shadow wizard, so don't you a go worrying." Stradivarius said with confidence as he kicked people aside to keep Katla's path clear.  
  
"I am not afraid of him."  
  
"Well you should be. He is one nasty character that one. Makes the emperor look like a fart. And that emperor is nasty on his own."  
  
"I will take that into consideration."  
  
"You do that. Whoa! There's Fat Black, better steer clear or he will run you right over."  
  
"Fat Black?"  
  
"That's what we call that guy in the flying suit floating around the crowd. Anga Norsa, the worlds fattest Drow."  
  
"That is a Drow?"  
  
"Yep. He's fat enough to make up two orcs out of his hide. Other than his size, and the bit of magic he tosses around, he is pretty worthless. He owns the Billowing Towers. Corinna, you pull up your hood, and hide your robes. I don't want you enslaved by him."  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
"Fat Black enslaves any cleric he is allowed to get his grubby fingers on. Nobody outside the foundry knows why. You had best cover your head too, Lady Katla."  
  
"I am less afraid of that thing than I am Naurailoki."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ty'Aero."  
  
"Well, well. Mister high and mighty actually told you his first name. That may be an advantage you can use. I suggest you use it when you can. Aw, hells, Fat Black is coming this way."  
  
"Good afternoon, Stradivarius. What brings you to the market today." Anga said as he bobbed up and down, floating like an uncontrolled balloon.  
  
"What else, shopping."  
  
"I see, I see. Who is your new friend?"  
  
"She is my client. She's paying me a bundle to be her bodyguard, so don't screw it up. You do, and I will go straight to Ty'Aero."  
  
"Ah, I see. This is the little whore that The Master has his eye on. I will leave you to your shopping then."  
  
"Who are you calling a whore? You fat pig." Katla said as she grabbed the floating drow's foot.  
  
"Fiery. I see why he likes you. "  
  
"You apologise right now!" Katla screamed at the top of her lungs as Stradivarius grabbed her shoulder to try and calm her down.  
  
"Me? I am a member of the Royal Council. I can do whatever I want. I should turn you to ash for touching me!" Anga said as he weaved his bulbous fingers to cast a spell.  
  
"Norsa!" A booming voice said over the crowd, breaking Anga's concentration. "You will keep your magic and your hands off of her! She is of noble blood and you will address her as such!"  
  
Ty'Aero's form made its way through the crowd to the fat male. The shadow wizard gave Anga a hard slap, sending the fat male bouncing around and over the crowd.  
  
"I am so sorry, Lady Katla for that boor's rudeness. If he wasn't so talented at inventing golems, he would have ended up in the slums with the rest of the scum." Ty'Aero said as he kneeled and kissed Katla's hand. "Milady, I had hoped to see you. I would like to ask you to luncheon in my garden. Forgive me, but you have captured my heart. I want to show you as politely as I can what you mean to me."  
  
"Thank you, Naurailoki, but I am busy today. My new bodyguards are helping me shop while I let the others rest. I am afraid my other companions do not have my stamina."  
  
Ty'Aero stood up and made a slight gasp. Her boldness made him want her more than before.  
  
"You did get my message, about proper lodgings?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. I have a very capable wizard in my employ, and a magic fortress at my command. For my own security, I move its location constantly."  
  
"Ah, strong , beautiful, intelligent, wise. A fine catch for anyone. I hope I may be able to be allowed to try." Ty'Aero said with a slight smile. "To whom may I send messages to see if you are free?"  
  
"Stradivarius. He knows the Mythal well, and often visits the marketplace. I promise to pay him well for that service. He is a good choice as bodyguard."  
  
"Of that, I can most certainly agree. Until then, Lady Katla" Ty'Aero said as he made his way to where Anga Norsa was being bounced around like a ball among the crowd.  
  
"That was a close one." Stradivarius said, " And, it's more dangerous for you. Lodo may be right. You should not go out without a full entourage. If Ty'Aero wants you bad enough to give you his first name and to ask you out politely, he wants you badder than most. He will not stop until he has you. He tends to get everything he wants."  
  
"Alright. Lets get the kegs of water and the clothing Lodo wants and head back."  
  
##########   
  
"Where in the hells have you been? I told you it was dangerous for you to you to be out of the safe house."  
  
"I have the extra clothing you wanted, Lodo."  
  
"That is not an answer."  
  
"I don't like being cooped up. If you don't like it, you can go back to your wife and son. I am sure she doesn't like you traipsing around all over the place while leaving her at home."  
  
"I was with her." Stradivarius added, " I agree with you, Mister Lodo. She should limit her visits outside. Ty'Aero has more than a passing interest in her. If I could see what color his face really was under all of the shadow taint, I would swear his interest was in more than a tryst."  
  
Kunne started laughing at the top of his lungs. "Ty'Aero has fallen in love? With Katla? That is funny. I didn't think anyone so steeped in evil as that one could ever have a heart."  
  
"Shut up, Kunne. You might make Lodo mad. It was not so long ago that Lodo was known as the Butcher of Brenvar. I think his wife had something to do with his change of heart."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Katla." Lodo said sacrasticly, "Still, you need to keep focused on why we are here. We are not here to play with wizards from the Plane of Shadow. We are here to free The Ancient Captive, and liberate this city."  
  
"Yes, and since I have given up most of my leadership to Lodo, that means you have to listen to him." Kunne said.  
  
"Katla, I am going to go get the armor. I have the fee and Walisra assured me she would not be going to the Jagged Palace until this afternoon." Solonund said," Your father wants you back in one piece. Think about Kelarin. Your son is in no way ready to take up your Astral Blade, if you should die. Think of him. Your son is all you have left of your husband now."  
  
"Iasa and I were not married."  
  
"In his mind you were, even if Onaagran refused to allow a formal ceremony. I know you miss Iasa terribly and want to be in Arvandor with him. I know how you feel. I miss my wife, Anaiys, and wished for the same thing for many years. But, suicide, even if you think it is for a good cause, is not worth it."  
  
"You have a good reason to go on, Solonund. You still have not found your son who was stolen from you."  
  
"True, but that is not the only reason. Corellon, and all the other gods have a duty for all mortal beings to accomplish before we die. Mine isn't done yet. Neither is yours, or you would already be dead. I have to go to the brothel. You need to come with me. If the wards around the armor are like those Lodo said were around the cloak, you will need to break them."   
  
"Katla, sometimes, Solonund has his moments when he actually makes sense. As for you, I don't know anyone else who has been able to kill six mind flayers all by herself, and come out without a scratch."  
  
"I suppose, Lodo. I think I have figured out another part of the riddle. The part about an overstuffed pig."  
  
"Where!" Lodo said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the face.  
  
"You could be a little more polite, Lodo."  
  
"Alright, where, please?" He said as he released her.  
  
"In the marketplace. There was this 'enormous' Drow. He called me a whore, so I got mad and called him a pig. It's ironic. Ty'Aero probably saved my life. The pig Drow's commonly called, Fat Black."  
  
"He is Anga Norsa." Stradivarius said as he filled in the details about the huge drow.  
  
"Do you think he could still be at the market?"  
  
Stradivarius gave a smirk. "He spends a lot of time in the market, searching for the contents of his ten course dinners he has every evening. He should be there until well into the afternoon."   
  
"We should wait until Katla and Solonund get back. If Fat Black floats in the air, a few of Solonund's expertly placed arrows could be an advantage."  
  
"Is he really that good with a bow?" Kunne asked, "He just seems like a womanizing fop to me."  
  
"He practiced bowmanship with Kellindil of the North, and swordplay Drizzt Do'Urden of Icewind Dale. He is an expert bowman and swordsman. Few are better at both than he is, and he knows it. That is why he is so cocky." Katla said.  
  
##########  
  
Ty'Aero helped Anga Norsa right himself after being bounced around the Grande Promenade.  
  
"You should really try to control that suit better. It is over compensating for your weight."  
  
"Oh Master Ty'Aero, It is just angry because I haven't been in my workshop enough for its tastes."  
  
"Then you should put a spell on it."  
  
"How can I, when it knows my every thought."  
  
Suddenly pain racked the two of them. Anga's screams could be heard bouncing off of the walls of the various buildings. Ty'Aero felt dizzy and fell.   
  
Verien, who was collecting the graft payments of the day, fell while trying to gut a fat slaver. His legs in agony. The slaver made a bolt for the docks to his spelljammer ship.  
  
Emperor Kirisatt, who was near the slave pens, was screaming for the guards to attack whomever was trying to scalp him.  
  
After a few moments, the pain all felt subsided.  
  
Ty'Aero stood , visibly shaken. He took a handkerchief and wiped away the blood from his nose.  
  
Anga lay on the ground, panting. "I thought my heart had stopped!" He screamed as he ordered his suit to pick him up.  
  
"Magic, wave of strong magic. Ooh the end is coming." Anga's suit said in his mind.  
  
"Ty'Aero! What the hell did you Do?! My suit says that strong magic is at work. Are you abusing one of the machines I made for you?"  
  
"I, I was affected just as you were. This is none of my doing."  
  
"Ty'Aero!" Kirisatt yelled as he half ran, half pranced to his Chief Advisor. "I am tired of your spells going awry! I nearly captured a pretty one for my collection, but he got away! The same pain happened yesterday! You had better fix it or I will put you in the arena with the Grand Slayer! I can always get another wizard to run the school!"  
  
"As I said to Master Norsa, I did not do this."  
  
"Well, you had better find out who did! I mean it! Or your death will be the next round of entertainment in the arena!"  
  
"Very well. I will go cast some spell and see what I can find. You had best get back to your palace, Your Majesty. Walisra should be there waiting for you already."  
  
"Why do you push that courtesan on me?"  
  
"Use her to soothe one of your boys. Then, you should try her. I am sure she can make you feel satisfied."  
  
"You are impossible, Ty'Aero."  
  
##########  
  
Walisra kneeled alongside Lokteruost. It was sad for her, but she felt he needed to know what she planned. She stayed silent for several minutes, trying to muster the courage.  
  
"What is bothering you, child?"  
  
"I am going to do something rash, but it is for the best. "  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"I am running away. I can no longer stand to be in that brothel any longer. I found some good people who are going to help me. This will be the last time I come to see you for a while."  
  
"That makes me sad as well. I had a memory come back to me, a very sad one. May Corellon grant me the strength to endure this sadness."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"My sword master, Heren. In full ceremony in this very temple, he helped me to don holy armor. The armor was a reward from the priests of this temple for defeating a hoard of invading evil drow. Heren died two days later from the wounds he suffered. He should not have gotten out of his sickbed, but he insisted he be the one to be there for me."  
  
Walisra thought for a moment. She knew she had his armor before the warrior priestess touched it with the strange staff so it could be taken from her chambers. She smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Father Lokteruost, Those who I escape with are here to free you. We will see each other again."  
  
"You had better go, before the Emperor gets here to torture me. I hope to see you again someday."  
  
##########  
  
Solonund, Lodo, Thelvin, and Tharros saw Anga floating around along the edge of the marketplace. Anga ducked into a shaded side alley to rest a moment from the violent heat of the coming afternoon.  
  
The fat drow was sweating profusely. He was making his way back out when Tharros stepped into the alley.   
  
"Are you Anga Norsa? I wish to speak with you sir."  
  
"Who in the hells are you?"  
  
"I am a half orc that wandered into this place a few weeks ago. I was wondering if I could be employed in your factory? I was told it was you I needed to speak to."  
  
"Yes, well. Perhaps after I have had my.." Anga started when he was pelted by four arrows in his chest and shoulders.   
  
While Anga was distracted, Tharros chanted a quick spell that rendered the fat man silent.   
  
As Thelvin chopped at Anga's feet wit his axe, Lodo prepared a spell and cast it.  
  
Anga tried to scream as he slowly withered to nothing but skin and bones.   
  
"That spell was not supposed to do that. I wonder what I did wrong? Lodo asked himself.   
  
Thelvin bent down and found a thick gold chain around the neck of the corpse. On the chain was a finely crafted signet ring.  
  
"I think this be what we are a lookin for." He said to Lodo.  
  
"Lodo mused for a moment. He was angry at himself for making a mistake with his spell. He rarely made mistakes with ones as simple as an enfeeblement spell. Something was wrong."  
  
Solonund went and aided Thelvin in looting the body.  
  
"Here is a set of keys," Solonund said, "But they are strange in make. I wonder if Korko can copy them. The rest of what this poor sod had might not be missed, but if these are the keys to the Billowing Towers. He must have an heir to his holdings."  
  
"Right, Solonund," Lodo said, still in thought.  
  
"What's the matter, boss? "  
  
"I still can't see why my spell expanded like that. I did not mean to kill him, just disable him."  
  
Suddenly, the suit Anga had been wearing started moving of its own accord. It stood and shook the remains of Anga out of it. It stood with the inside of it clear to see.  
  
Inside was something that resembled a face. It had a tiny row of sharp teeth, and a tongue that resembled a tentacle. Other small tentacles withered around inside the suit as the mouth spoke hoarsely.  
  
"Hungry, so hungry. Eat more. Need magic. Yes you will do." It said as it tried to float towards Lodo and envelop him. "Strong much stronger, want you."  
  
"Gods! That is made from the skin of an illithid with fiend blood!" Tharros shouted as he pulled out his mace to strike the suit. "Lodo! Concentrate! It is trying to possess you!"  
  
Lodo shook his head and dove to the side as the suit tried to envelop him.   
  
Thelvin ran, jumped on top of it and tried to hold it down, but the suit was slippery.  
  
Solonund continued to pelt it with arrows.  
  
Nothing was working until Tharros got a solid hit on the thing with his holy mace.  
  
"Selune, protect us." he said as he pounded the suit to unconsciousness.  
  
Lodo wiped the sweat off of his brow. He sat and looked at the suit, realizing how lucky he was he had heard Tharros' warning.  
  
"Is it dead?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, Lodo. But it will be asleep for quite a while. If that suit is like the protective ward on the cloak, Katla will need to use her scepter to kill it."  
  
"Your spell didn't fail, Lodo. I think the suit ate its former host to save itself from all the spells. Or it just killed him because you looked tastier."  
  
"Thanks, Solonund. Lets get that ring and that cursed suit back to Katla."  
  
"Your welcome. I'll give these keys to Kunne and Korko. Illithid skin huh, Tharros. Makes me wonder what secret is in that factory."  
  
##########  
  
The group quickly threw the suit on the floor of the safe house. Katla pulled out the blood scepter and touched it to the cursed flying suit. It crumbled to dust.  
  
"Let me see the ring." Katla insisted as Thelvin held up the chain.  
  
"Here ye go, Katla."  
  
"Katla looked carefully at the gold chain. There was no clasp. She set the ring and chain on the floor. As soon as the gold chain was touched by the Blood Scepter it shattered into pieces.  
  
Katla put the scepter away and bent down to pick up the ring. Her hands trembled. She could feel holy power radiating from it.  
  
As she looked at the silver half moon encrusted with tiny moonstones, she cried. A feeling that she had not felt in many years enveloped her. She felt the peace of an undying love. She blushed slightly as her heart raced.   
  
"Katla, please give me the ring." Lodo repeated twice before Katla heard him.  
  
"Oh, yes of course, Lodo. Here, take it and put it with the other things."  
  
"What's the matter with you, Katla? You just looked like you were holding a trinket from a former, secret, passionate, lover." Solonund said slowly and teasingly.  
  
"It may sound strange, Solonund, but somehow, it felt like I was."  
  
"Well now that that's done, I had better get over to the brothel to get Walisra. She has never worn shoes or clothes, so I may need to help her out." Solonund said with a grin. "I will be back shortly."  
  
##########  
  
Kirisatt howled as he was in the middle of his molestation of the Ancient Captive. Lokteruost turned around to see Kirisatt rolling on the grass clutching his head.   
  
Lokteruost started to say something when a vision rushed into his head.  
  
Lokteruost saw himself in the middle of a heated battle against overwhelming odds. A being of light came. Lokteruost knew it was Corellon Larethian. He sat and talked to the diety. Corellon handed Lokteruost a ring and slowly disappeared.  
  
The vision ended, leaving the Ancient Captive in a daze.  
  
"Father?" he whispered as he carefully stood and went to help Kirisatt up from the ground.  
  
##########  
  
Please Review 


	10. His Boots

**His Swift Boots, a Killer Keeps Coveted.  
**  
The temple of Fredaine was in an uproar. Walisra had been missing for several days.   
  
Verien was livid with anger. "How could she abandon her post, and me?" He said to himself.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself, Verien. She will be found. Before then, we must find the girl whom Fredaine has chosen as her replacement."  
  
"Kharlos, you can not be serious."  
  
"Very serious." The old Vhaeraun priest grumbled. "If she is gone, then she has fallen out of favor with the Dark Concubine. As soon as she is found, she will be sacrificed to honor Fredaine. That is the way. It matters not how much you lust after her. After all, she is your sister."  
  
"Half-sister."  
  
"No matter. I am certain the new high priestess will serve your manhood as well as Walisra did, if not better. "  
  
"I am going to the promenade to resume my duties. I may find a clue there."  
  
"Remember to find out if any saw who killed Anga. Ty'Aero is upset because the keys to the foundry were taken. Without those keys, Ty'Aero can not collect the slaves he needs to run his machines."  
  
"Damn his machines."  
  
"Temper, Verien. Without those eyeless slaves, the spy screens on the guard golems would cease to work properly. You do not want to have him ask us to police the entire city, without pay?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
Verien smiled. He knew that Walisra preferred to take a bath in healing waters once a week. If he could catch her in the bathhouse, He would save face.  
  
##########  
  
"Well, I am off to the Grande Promenade to plant these keys on some unsuspecting slaver. " Korko said as he handed the copies to Lodo.  
  
"Are you certain that these will work?" Lodo said as he carefully examined each key.  
  
"Oh yes. Last night, after I finished the copies, I managed to aviod the oozes in the streets and test them on the main door, and on Fat Black's private door. They worked perfectly. There should be no reason why the others should not."  
  
"You are a very _brave_ man, Korko."  
  
"I pride myself on it, as much as my deftness for picking pockets."  
  
Lodo reached inside one of his pockets. A bag of coin was missing.  
  
Korko smiled and handed Lodo back his purse. "No harm, just showing you my abilities."  
  
"Please refrain from doing that again."  
  
"I will." Korko said as he whistled and made his way out of the room.  
  
##########  
  
Ty'Aero made his way through the winding halls of the Jagged Palace. He never understood why Emperor Narashal IV found it necessary to build such a monstrosity. The palace was maddening. There were stairways that led nowhere, doors that opened into walls, windows that opened into hallways, and other such oddities.   
  
The Jagged Palace was aptly named. From the outside it looked like floors were piled haphazardly atop each other at odd angles. Some days, Ty'Aero wondered if he pressed a finger against it, it might completely topple over.  
  
The Palace was a ghost or spirit trap. Narashal believed if the souls of those who lived in Myth Fredaine went to some other place in the afterlife, heaven or hell, the gods would rain terror down on his head. There was a secret room, called a blue room, where the souls of all those that passed away within the wards of Myth Fredaine were trapped for all eternity.  
  
Ty'Aero thought it was an extravagant nuisance. He stomped through the Kirisatt's harem and into the Emperor's secluded throne room.  
  
"Well, advisor, have you found out about that annoying spell?"  
  
"We have more urgent problems, Your Majesty. Anga Norsa is dead and Walisra has disappeared. I suspect he and Walisra were plotting to overthrow you, but I am not sure. I can know nothing for sure until I have located the whore. It seems the odd spell, and the disappearances are related."  
  
"Well you had best find out soon! I have been impotent since yesterday!"  
  
"Perhaps things will be better today at the spectacle in the arena. Perhaps once you beat the Ancient Captive, your virility will return. Unless, one of the city gods has done this to you in order to force you to lie with a woman and get an heir. One will do, Kirisatt. You are getting up in years. The whelp will be unable to kill you for the throne for at least a hundred years, so relax."  
  
"Oh, you tell me to relax when a crazy spell is bouncing off the wards of the city and making me miserable. I should put you against the Supreme Slayer today."  
  
"He would loose."  
  
"You are overconfident, Ty'Aero." Kirisatt said as his servants dressed him in a flamboyant outfit for the days' activities. "Beware, Ty'Aero. Death comes from where you least expect it."  
  
"Take your own advice, Emperor."  
  
##########  
  
Korko's face was white and ashen as he returned to the Safe house. He walked slowly, carrying a second copy of the keys to the Billowing Towers.  
  
"What is the matter, Korko?" Katla asked as the trickster sat heavily on the bench at the table.  
  
"Katla, when Lodo said that you killed six mind flayers and came out without a scratch, was it the truth?"  
  
"Yes, what is your point." Katla wondered if this was just another insult.  
  
"I went into the Billowing Towers again. I saw something I did not expect to see, and it frightened me. Believe me, I do not frighten easily."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Mind flayers, dozens of them. There was also a big vat with something that looked like a brain inside. I think we have done a bad thing. I wondered why more people from the slums have disappeared in the last few days. Without Fat Black to keep them at bay, the Mind Flayers can be more open with their abductions.   
  
Tessirak, who had mainly kept to himself while Lodo and the others worked on their plans, suddenly stood up and pushed back his hood. The circlet, which kept him disguised as an elf, haphazardly flew across the room, revealing the Githzerai's true form.  
  
Tessirak was nearly six feet tall with gaunt features and yellowish freckled skin. His fingers and toes were meticulously manicured to resemble claws.   
  
Korko jumped back saying, _"monster!"_ under his breath.  
  
"I am no monster. I am Githzerai Zerth. I am a hunter and killer of Illithids. My only purpose is to kill as many Illithids as there were in my Rrakkma. Katla may have killed several Illithids as she traveled below the surface of this land, but I have killed hundreds, by myself. "  
  
A tear brimmed in Korko's eye. "The gods have truly smiled on me. My youngest daughter disappeared two months ago. I saw her inside. She and several others, which I can only assume were clerics, were in one of several large rooms. Sea water was fed into large vats. The clerics were purifying the water. I had no idea that is where the fresh water came from. I don't think anyone outside of the towers knows."  
  
"I will prepare."  
  
"We should wait until Lodo and Tharros get back. Is Solonund still asleep?"  
  
"The tawny one is still asleep. The bard is out with Master Lodo. The courtesan is spending time alone."  
  
Korko sighed and smiled.   
  
##########  
  
After Solonund woke from his extended reverie, he sat down with Korko, Katla and Tessirak to devise a plan before Lodo could naysay it.  
  
"Perhaps that stuck up wizard will have more respect for me if I have a solid plan before he gets back." He said as he sauntered around the main room of the safe house with a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
"You mean if we have a solid plan, Solonund. Remember, you have still not fulfilled the bargain with my father. It means you are still my servant."  
  
"This is not a matter of oaths and politics, Lady Katla. This is a matter of people's lives. If Solonund wants his ego fed, let him have it." Korko said.  
  
"We should be ready when the master returns. Quarreling over Solonund's lack of personal responsibility will slow the process." Tessirak said as he went over and stood in Solonund's path. "Nevertheless, a servant bound by oath should know his place. Your pacing makes my blood boil. Please sit at the table while we discuss the plan." Tessirak said as he bent down to catch Solonund's gaze.  
  
Solonund shuddered as he looked deep into Tessirak's cold, steel gray eyes. Tessirak's permanent scowl and cool, unemotional, demeanor frightened Solonund. His eyes were the only part of Tessirak's body that showed any emotion. That Emotion usually was a seething hate, rimmed with despair.  
  
"Uh, yes, uh, of course. How silly of me to think it was only my plan. Heh, heh."  
  
"You are a waste of flesh." Tessirak said as he made his way back to the table.   
  
##########  
  
Walisra stretched as she walked into the main room. Although she was not used to wearing clothing, she found that the leather breeches, soft boots, and billowy shirt felt nice to wear. She wondered to herself why she ever tolerated being naked all of the time.  
  
"Ah! How was your rest, my lovely." Solonund piped up as soon as she stepped into the room.  
  
"The best I have had in many years. Although, I rather desperately need a bath. It is the first time I have ever gone without a bath for more than a day. I was wondering if Katla would like to go with me to the bathhouse. Actually, I was wondering if several of you could accompany me."  
  
Solonund got a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Do not give me that look, Solonund. It is not perversion I want, but protection. Verien knows that I like to keep clean. I have no doubt he has been eyeing all of the bathhouses in the city, waiting for me to show up."  
  
"Well, with all of the time you have been draping over Kunne in the last few days, you probably should have a bath." Korko snorted out with disgust.  
  
"Kunne and I have done nothing but talk for the past few days. He knows I have had my fill of intercourse for the time being and he is willing to give me time. Kunne loves me and I love him. So, keep your mind out of your breeches, Korko."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Verien is a swift, cold-blooded killer. Without more than one to guard my person, I would be too easy of a target."  
  
"What did you just say?" Katla said as she quickly went over to Walisra."  
  
"I would be an easy target?"  
  
"No, no, before that. The part about Verien."  
  
"He is a swift, cold-blooded killer."  
  
Katla mumbled something under her breath. "Walisra, does Verien have a favorite pair of boots?" Katla said as she caught Walisra's hands in hers and squeezed them tight.  
  
"Well, yes. He never takes them off, except when he is in the bath."  
  
Katla pulled Walisra into her arms and kissed her once on each cheek. "That has to be it! Solonund, you Korko will come with me to the bathhouse later this afternoon. I will go make arrangements for a bath for Walisra and myself. I hope you do not mind being the bait, Walisra."  
  
"What are you talking about , Katla?"  
  
"A trap. We are going to kill Verien and take his boots. Those boots do not belong to him. It is high time they be put in keeping to be given to their proper owner, don't you think?"  
  
Walisra gasped, knowing exactly whom Katla meant.   
  
##########  
  
Lodo returned carrying the day's allotment of drinking water.   
  
"Stradivarius, we have seen your daughter and the next group of women and children through the ancient gate. Thanks to Kunne shaking his near naked body around on that stage, I am certain that no one noticed them going."  
  
"Selune be praised. With more and more being stolen from the slums, especially clerics, I am glad to have her out of danger for now."  
  
Tharros went to the closet where the icon of Selune was kept, opened it and got on his knees. He made no sound other than fervent prayer.  
  
"Lodo, what is the matter with Tharros?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Katla? He is in love. He is praying for Corrina's safety."  
  
"Oh." Katla replied as her mind recalled the face of Iasa. As she found a chair and mused over the memory, the face she saw slowly changed. The male's hair became fairer, with a tinge of red. The stars began to dance in the figure's eyes. It was the face of Corellon. This face in her thoughts was not of a lifeless icon or statue. The vision of Corellon in her mind was fierce, alive, strong and virile. Her heart skipped a beat and her face started to gain a rosy hue.  
  
"Katla! I am getting very tired of you drifting off like that when I am trying to talk to you."  
  
Katla shook her head a couple of times.  
  
Lodo stood over her like a hungry vulture. "Are you listening now?"  
  
"Sorry, Lodo. I haven't had much rest lately. What were you saying?"  
  
"Walisra told me that you two have found out where Lokteruost's boots are." Lodo said, preferring to use the Ancient Captive's name. "She said you have already put the plan into motion, without my approval first."  
  
"My blood is just as noble as yours, and my mind is just as sharp. Besides, Korko came up with most of the details of the plan. He knows Myth Fredaine well, and I trust his judgment as much as I do yours. You are no longer King of Brenvar, and you are certainly no king here. Quit trying to rule over me."  
  
"Your father will have my head on a pike if anything happens to you. I am worried about my own head. I am not trying to be a ruler."  
  
Kunne let out a stifled snicker. Everyone in the room listening to Lodo berate Katla turned away or shook their heads. Lodo was born to be a king. No matter how much Lodo fought it, everyone knew it was too ingrained in his being.   
  
"A king can give up his throne, but the throne does not make him king. Admit it, Lodo, you are still a king deep down."  
  
"Enough about my sovereignty, Katla. Tell me exactly what you have planned."  
  
Lodo had Walisra write a note to Verien, asking him to meet her in one of the larger baths in the most luxurious bathhouse in the city, The Wellspring.   
  
"Are you certain he will come without others? There is a price on your head after all."  
  
"Yes, Lodo. He is very proud. He would consider it an insult if he did not come alone. Above that, he is obsessed with me. His own jealousy will work to our advantage."  
  
"Good. Are we all ready?" Lodo shouted to those in the room putting on disguises in order to complete the trap.  
  
A plethora of _'readys'_ came back.  
  
"Lets get this over with then."  
  
##########  
  
Lodo cast his spell, creating a magic room behind the curtain, near the entrance to the chamber containing the large fragrant bath.   
  
Warm water flowed from a false waterfall into a shallow pool which made up the bath.   
  
Katla and Walisra lounged naked in the water and waited. Solonund and Kunne were disguised as their personal bath servants. Kunne rubbed fragrant oil into Walisra's shoulders as Solonund scrubbed Katla's back.  
  
Solonund let out low groans as he tried to keep his thoughts under control. He loved Katla. He had bee in love with her since before Katla had married Iasa and before he had married his wife. He had constantly compared his late wife, Anaiys, to Katla. Katla had never returned the feelings, and Solonund did not want to push her. He cared about her too much.

Lodo looked at Solonund with thorough disgust. Solonund was the male that had stolen Lodo's precious Anaiys from him. Although Lodo fell in love again, married, and had children, he could never find it in his heart to forgive Solonund for stealing Anaiys away. He could not forgive Solonund for the way Solonund treated Anaiys. Solonund did those terrible things to Lodo's beloved, because of Katla.

"Quit glaring at me and get into your secret closet, Lodo, before you ruin Lady Katla's plan."  
  
Lodo made a sound to show his livid disgust and disappeared into the magic room.  
  
##########  
  
Katla and Walisra made idle chit chat as Verien burst in the room.  
  
"Ah. I knew you could not live without my touch for long. And who do you have with you?"  
  
"Who the hell are you! And why do you address my slave so casually before you speak to me first!" Katla bellowed, "Naurailoki gave her to me as a present. He is wooing me after all. I will not have some stupid male usurping my authority!"  
  
"What?!" Verien said as he stopped in his tracks in front of the pool. "I know nothing of this! And how do you know Ty'Aero's given name!"  
  
"It is true, Verien. Ty'Aero gave me to his intended." Walisra said as she lowered her eyes.  
  
Katla stood in the shallow pool and looked Verien up and down. She licked her lips. "Well, you are not so bad to look at. If I ask Naurailoki, I wonder if he will give you to me too. Take off your clothes. J oin me here in the bath. I doubt your body is as beautiful as Naurailoki's, but, he is so often busy, and my appetites are voracious."  
  
Verien gasped. He had not recognized the beautiful sun elf without her clothing. This was indeed the female that Ty'Aero had his sights upon, and it was no wonder. She was as ruthless as she was beautiful. He found himself obeying her command without a thought.  
  
"Oh, but you are a beauty." Katla crooned. "I will definitely have to add you to my other two male slaves here."  
  
Verien's eyes strayed to Walisra and then back to Katla. Katla sat in the pool and ordered Walisra to rub her with fragrant oils.  
  
"Don't look at her, slave, look at me. I am your mistress."  
  
Katla motioned for Solonund and Kunne to attend her. Just the light fondling from the two the males on Katla kept Verien focused on her.  
  
Verien was so involved in dallying with the two females that he did not notice Lodo, Tharros, Thelvin, Korko and Tessirak step out of their magically contrived hiding place. Thelvin threw Verien's cloak over the boots in order to pick them up.  
  
Lodo stood in the doorway.  
  
Tharros, Tessirak and Korko made their way to surround the pool.  
  
"You are certainly more self assured than Walisra ever was. It must be true of females of noble birth."  
  
Katla made a wicked smile, "Would you expect anything less of the Emperor's cousin?"  
  
"That is not possible."  
  
"Oh but it is. I was kept hidden away. I am a female, and can not take the throne, but, I can produce an heir. The Emperor counted on that."  
  
"Very clever of him."  
  
"Walisra, and you two, I am tired. Come towel me off."  
  
Verien looked up at the group of men that had the pool surrounded. "Your bodyguards?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Milady, may I challenge this rouge? May I take his ring that signifies his position in the Veiled Knights?" Korko asked slyly.  
  
"Yes. He is pretty, but he is insolent. I have no need for his kind. Kill him if you want." Katla said as she, Walisra, Solonund and Kunne put on robes and left the room. Tessirak and Thelvin followed closely behind them.  
  
Verien's eyes went wide. It was a trap. He knew that one day Ty'Aero would kill him, but Verien did not suspect the wizard would use his paramour to do it.   
  
Verien leapt from the bath and grabbed his breeches. From inside a secret pocket, he took out a leaf and swallowed it. He grabbed a dagger and fought the three remaining in the room before the poison took its effect, hoping to kill at least one of them before he died himself.  
  
Without his boots, Verien was slow and clumsy. Lodo and Tharros did not engage in the fight. They stood by to keep Verien from escaping.  
  
Korko plunged his dagger easily through Verien's chest. "I have avenged my wife, whom you raped and killed." As Verien slipped into death, Korko took Verien's signet and slipped it on his own finger. "I am now the master of the Veiled Knights, Lodo. We should be able to have full use of their secret tunnels now."  
  
"What a waste." Lodo said as he spit on Verien's body.  
  
##########  
  
Lokteroust watched as the sky turned pale. He blinked as another vision flooded into his mind. he remembered the scent of the flowers in his garden and how much he loved tending them.  
  
"Demadin'amin." He whispered. "Named for she whose name could never be spoken, but could never be forgotten."  
  
##########  
  
Please Review 


	11. His Gauntlets

**His gauntlets, befitting a champion, on a champion always are.  
**  
Lodo, Katla, Korko, and Solonund used their copy of the keys to the Billowing Towers. The door to the right, as Korko indicated, led to a stair that led to an observation deck.   
  
From the looks of things, Anga Norsa was the only one who used the observation deck. The thick carpeting had never been stepped on in the center, yet had been near the magically contrived windows that allowed any on the deck to observe below, without knowledge of those bellow.  
  
The first few rooms indicated the vats of water Korko had described to them the day before.   
  
The slave clerics wore strange, bonelike collars.   
  
"That is my daughter." Korko indicated as they moved to see the third water room.  
  
"I will make a mental note of her." Lodo said as he looked down. The sight made Lodo sick to his stomach.   
  
It was worse for Solonund. The blonde, elven Horizon Walker seethed. "I wonder if this fate is what became of my son." he thought as he gritted his teeth. Solonund hated slavers and pirates. The scum responsible for the death of his wife and the abduction of his son were filthy pirates.  
  
The four proceeded down the hall. They looked down to see where the gold golems were constructed. Katla nearly vomited as she saw a score of black wizards using souls spheres to extract souls from unwilling slaves, mostly children. The spheres were placed in the golems as a power source.  
  
"That is deplorable and unforgivable, Lodo."  
  
"Yes Katla. I am tempted to put a stop to this now, but it would be no good. We are still at a disadvantage."  
  
They rounded a bend in the deck. Here there were magic windows both on the left and right. Below was a huge shipping dock, complete with private tavern area. A group of rowdy pirates were drinking and carousing.  
  
Solonund gasped as he looked out the right window. Two Spelljammer ships were moored at the private dock. He pressed one hand against the magic glass, balled the other into a tight fist and breathed heavily as he looked.  
  
"What is the matter, Solonund?"  
  
"I know that ship. I would know _that_ Death Spider anywhere."  
  
"The Jade Spider is nicer." Lodo spat out, "and newer. Let's steal it instead."  
  
Solonund whirled around and punched Lodo. "You should have more respect, you ass. That Death Spider is the one that attacked my and Anaiys' Spelljammer, you idiot! These are the same pirates that kidnapped my son and killed my wife thirty years ago!"  
  
Lodo's eyes widened in shock as he nursed the pain of his jaw. He went to the left window of the deck and peered into tavern. "I will kill all of these pirates to avenge my beloved Anaiys and your son, Solonund." He said as he started to weave a spell.  
  
Solonund looked down at the unsuspecting pirates with hate. His eyes fell upon a pirate captain dancing on a table.  
  
The elven pirate had long hair that delicately curled in to natural ringlets. The color of his hair was silvery with a hint of gold, just like that of Solonund's late wife. Solonund looked closer at the young elf's face. Solonund jumped in front of Lodo to stop the weaving of the spell.  
  
"What is the matter with you? Don't you want to avenge Anaiys? These pirates deserve it."  
  
"Lodo, look at the pirate captain dancing on the table. Please tell me, does he have pale green eyes?" Solonund said as he crumpled to the floor and curled into a ball.  
  
Lodo peered down at the pirate captain. The young pirate did have pale green eyes.   
  
"Oh gods, " Lodo whispered aloud as he crumpled next to Solonund.  
  
"What in the nine hells is the matter with you two?" Katla snapped.  
  
"The pirate captain dancing on the table down there is Thelan, Solonund's son."  
  
"We have to get down there and take him captive. My son is a pirate, I doubt he will come willingly." Solonund said in shock.   
  
"I will stay here and see which ship of those two is his. " Korko offered, "We need to find the weakness of this place before we can take action against the pirates, or rescue your son, from himself."  
  
##########  
  
The three who proceeded on found Anga Norsa's office. From the looks of the room, Anga also used it part of the time as a bedroom. The room had been thoroughly ransacked.   
  
"They were not looking for money or magic scrolls." Solonund said as he picked up several pieces of platinum.  
  
"Give me the scrolls, Solonund, you probably can't use them."  
  
"I'll keep them. I have plenty of room in my pack. Mine is bigger than yours is."  
  
"It is not!" Lodo said, slowly turning red.  
  
"It is too. I've seen it. I've known you for fifty years or better. In all of that time.."  
  
"Oh will you two cut it out! Gods, Solonund, do you have to turn everything into an innuendo! There is a lady present."  
  
"Sorry, Katla. I tend forget that there is a lady in our group. You fight better than most men I know."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment. Hey, what is this?" Katla said as she rummaged through a pile of loose paperwork. "This will make things much easier. I found a map of the Billowing Towers, including the underground levels."  
  
"Good. It will make this place easier to take down."  
  
"Tessirak will be happy. He grumbled at not having the chance to come."  
  
"Sir Solonund," Korko said as he walked into the room," Your son's ship is the Jade Spider. I saw him go to that ship. It looks like he was off to sleep off the alcohol. None of his crew joined him."  
  
"Good." Solonund said as he fingered the hawk shaped figurine in his pocket. _"I wish this mythal would let me summon you, Solaris. I would feel better if you could follow him, friend." _He thought to himself.  
  
"Korko, where did you see the mind flayers?"  
  
"There is a secret door in the corner of this room, Master Lodo. It leads down to the lower levels."  
  
"Now that we have this map, we should have no problem eliminating them."  
  
"Lets get out of here, and make a plan of attack." Lodo said.  
  
##########  
  
Stradivarius was waiting for them once the four retuned to the safe house.  
  
"Mister Lodo, I need ye and Tharros to help me with something."  
  
"Can it wait? We have to plan an attack on the Billowing Towers."  
  
"No, sir. I'm afraid it really can't wait. Come with me through the underground passages." Stradivarius led Lodo and Tharros through several winding tunnels. They made their way through tunnels that led to the Arena.  
  
"Tell me again, Stradivarius, why meeting with the foreman of the gladiators is so important."  
  
"Ye want to free the Ancient Captive? Well, they beat him to a pulp in the arena at least twice a week, more if they think they can get away with it. I want the fellow free. Is that reason enough?"  
  
"No." Both Lodo and Tharros piped in.   
  
"When I was a slave, I was the best gladiator in the arena. It was not so bad of a life. I had me belly full whenever I wanted to eat and a harem full of females to take whenever I wanted. Yet, I was not happy. The fact that I had so many luxuries and was still a slave made me sick. The only way to win me freedom was to continue to fight, to kill or be killed."  
  
"What does that have to do with the Ancient Captive?"  
  
"Mister Lodo. Once I killed 1000 in mortal combat, I was given a prize. At first I thought it was riches and a nice home to retire to, but I was wrong. The prize was to try and beat the ancient captive to death. "  
  
"That is deplorable."  
  
"Yes, Mister Tharros. I could not beat him. I raised me blade to him, and he looked at me. Those bluish purple eyes reached deep within me soul. He told me to hurt him. He told me that he did not want me death on his hands. I cried, for the first time in me life. I hit him a few times, then started to break down. I saw hope for me reflected in his eyes. He purposely cried out early in the beating, because he knew I could not keep it up. He knew that if I faltered I would be dead. He saved me life. That evening, I escaped the arena. Ty'Aero did not want to set me free at all. If I faltered, it would give the wizard an excuse to kill me."  
  
"He is really that powerful?"  
  
"Yes, Mister Lodo. Ty'Aero holds more lives in his hands than even the Emperor does."  
  
"I meant the Ancient Captive."  
  
"He must be a god. Only a god could be so strong and merciful at the same time. Within the week, Ty'Aero found a new Grand Slayer to take my place. That is why we must go."  
  
"I see, the Grand Slayer has reached his goal of the killing of 1000 combatants in mortal combat."  
  
"Supreme Slayer, he has killed over 1000 already. Ty'Aero let the Master Slaver, who lives in the Billowing Towers, let Antherop have more battles. Antherop has chosen to kill the Ancient Captive after his next battle. It hurts me to ask this of you, because I can not do it meself."  
  
"Your skills are not as good as his? You should do it yourself." Lodo remarked as they passed a bend in another of the winding tunnels.  
  
"No, my skills surpass his in many ways. He has been transformed. His thoughts and body are no longer his own. I just can not do it. I would look at him and crumble."  
  
"Why? If he is not as good as you in the arena, there should be no problem."  
  
"Because, he is me son."  
  
Stradivarius pushed aside a small stone in the wall of the cave, triggering a secret opening. They stepped into a dirty office. Bits of bone and rotting food were strewn among piles of paperwork. A cot, contained a half sleeping Orc in the corner of the room.  
  
The fire in the fireplace was roaring with life, making the room extremely hot.   
  
Lamps kept the squalid room well lit.  
  
Vergalt, the foreman of the gladiators, made a slight jump as Stradivarius, Lodo, and Tharros stepped into his office.   
  
"Strad! You know better than to frighten me like that!" The tall Orc said as he fingered and scratched at the slave collar around his neck.  
  
"I am sorry, Ver, but is a matter of most importance. Ver? What happened to your collar? It looks different."  
  
"That is because all of the gladiatorial slaves have been fitted with these new collars. Make your request brief. These collars allow the Master Slaver to hear everything I do."  
  
"To the point then. I want to arrange a match with the Supreme Slayer, Antherop."  
  
"And, Elf, who do you want him to fight?"  
  
"Tharros here and myself."  
  
"Ha! That will not be much of a show ."  
  
"What is the matter? Is Antherop afraid to fight against two?"  
  
"Oh, no. He actually prefers to kill two in the same match. It just looks like you will not be much of a challenge for him."  
  
"Looks are deceiving. I want to arrange to be in combat with him at the next available tournament."  
  
"A half orc and a puny elf? He would chew you to pieces before you could blink. Besides, his matches are booked up until late next week."  
  
"Not soon enough. I want to be able to fight him day after tomorrow at the latest."  
  
Vergalt went to the corner of his office and pulled on a frayed cord. Two half-orcish children came into the room.   
  
"You, go inform Lockjaw that he has a reprieve. He will be fighting Antherop next week. You, go inform the Master of the change in combatant for the match _tomorrow_. That orc and the elf want to go swiftly to their deaths. " Vergalt said with a sly smile.  
  
"We will see who dies, foreman. I will leave you to your work."  
  
_"I hate elves."_ Vergalt muttered under his breath.   
  
"What is that new collar made of?"  
  
"Some sort of bone, Strad. It itches like hell. Sometimes it feels like a leech liking my neck. Now get out of here. And please use the service entrance this time, Strad.  
  
##########  
  
"We are being followed." Tharros said as they made their way along the Grande Promenade.  
  
"I know. It is one of those boys from Vergalt's office."  
  
"Want me to wring his neck, Mister Lodo?"  
  
"No Stradivarius. We need to know why he is following us. Go over there to that merchant and buy one of the larger canvas sacks. "  
  
"Will do." Stradivarius said as he made his way through the crowd. He punched and kicked people in his way.  
  
"Perhaps he is the best bodyguard for Katla, Lodo. He doesn't seem to take bull from anyone."  
  
_"Is the child getting any closer?"_ Lodo whispered.  
  
"Yes. We are lucky that he took the job for her."  
  
_ "Walk toward Stradivarius, then towards the alley in between those two stalls near him."_ Lodo whispered.  
  
"Of course. Ty'Aero would want nothing but the best to protect her." Tharros said slightly louder than normal.  
  
One of the Black Wizards walked up to Stradivarius as Lodo and Tharros caught up to him.  
  
"High Master Ty'Aero wishes you to deliver this message and package to the Lady Wisteria for him." The wizard said as he handed Stradivarius a note and held out his hand for payment.   
  
"I will take it to her. I am in her confidence." Stradivarius said as he handed a platinum coin to the messenger.  
  
_ "To that alley, Strad"_ Lodo whispered.  
  
Stradivarius nodded.   
  
The half orc child followed them just as they thought he would.   
  
Tharros used a spell to put the child to sleep. Stradivarius stuffed him in the sack. The three then made their way back to the slums and the safe house.  
  
##########  
  
"What have you got there?" Kunne said as he pulled his long white hair into a ponytail.  
  
"A little spy." Stradivarius said as he spilled the child out of the bag .  
  
"He is just a baby." Kunne said as bent down and caressed the boy's cheek with his coal black hands. "This is a strange slave collar. I have never seen anything like it before."  
  
"I know what it is." Tessirak said as he bent down and fingered the collar. "A spawn collar, created by Illithids."  
  
"Vergalt said that all of the gladiatorial slaves had been refitted with those collars!"  
  
"I will remove the collar, Then you wake him up, Tharros. Everyone else stay back. Tessirak, once the collar is gone, use your senses to see if the boy is infected yet."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Lodo used a spell to remove the slave collar. The inside of the collar was lined with small, wiggling tentacles.  
  
"The boy is not infected." Tessirak stated flatly as he yanked the collar from Lodo's hands and destroyed it.  
  
The boy slowly woke up to Tharros' ministrations.   
  
"Oh no!" he screamed as he grabbed for his neck. The boy's eyes got wide when he found out the collar was gone. He breathed a sigh. "Thanks for freeing me. I was so scared I would be a squishy before long, like so many of the others."  
  
"Who put that awful collar on you, child?" Tharros asked soothingly.  
  
"The Master of the gladiatorial slaves. He used to be a half orc, like me and you, but now he is a squishy. He lives in the Billowing Towers."  
  
"You are a very good boy. Soon everyone will be freed. Part of it is thanks to you. Are you hungry or thirsty? We have food and fresh water."  
  
"Oh yes sir! I will serve you until I die!"  
  
"What is your name son?"  
  
"Cyrcynio. My parents were captured and brought here as slaves. Hey, you look like a priest of Selune! That is who my mama and papa worshipped."  
  
"Yes, I am Tharros, a priest of Selune."  
  
"Get the child some food, and then come over here, Tharros." Katla barked, "We need to get the plan for taking down the Billowing Towers ironed out."  
  
"We have time. I don't want to attack until after the gladiatorial match tomorrow." Lodo said. " We need to plan that out first. Then I want some extra sleep after I memorize my spells."  
  
"You are gonna fight Antherop tomorrow?" Cyrcinio piped up. "He will be hard to beat. Especially with those magic metal gloves of his."  
  
"Metal gloves, child? Do you mean gauntlets?" Tharros said.  
  
"Yep. They are the only reason he is a champion at all. His first win was a fluke and everybody knows it."  
  
_"On a champion they always are."_ Katla murmured.  
  
#########  
  
Katla stared at the simple, but elegant dress that Ty'Aero had Stradivarius deliver to her the day before. It was a beautiful shade of violet, with tiny diamonds along the collar and hem. Ty'Aero also sent a matching set of diamond encrusted slippers, and a beautiful tiara with alexendrite and diamonds set in gold. Ty'Aero wanted her to wear it as a token of his affection for her. He invited her to luncheon and then to join him in his box for the events in the Arena that day.  
  
_"I hope these fit you. Know that you have my heart, Love Naurailoki."_ Katla read on the note.  
  
"I hate dressing up." She sighed. "Lodo, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"You can keep him from interfering with the match. Cyrcinio said that he often tries to if he thinks things are going against the way he has bet on the match. "  
  
"I am not attracted to him."  
  
"So, just keep him occupied. Wear weapons, but not your holy sword or your bag of holding with the artifacts. I trust you can do this. "  
  
"I will do what I have to, to free Lokteruost. Just don't expect me to sleep with him."  
  
"I don't. Now get dressed and get going. He is expecting you."  
  
##########  
  
Kirisatt pranced through the Grande Promenade with a full compliment of guards. For the first time in his life, he actually felt afraid to be seen out in public. It did not stop his frolicking and torturing of the various merchants. Kirisatt felt that the only redemption for his frayed nerves was to torture his subjects more mercilessly.  
  
Kirisatt saw a few human beggars from the slums. "You, guard, arrest them and have them taken to the arena."  
  
Ty'Aero magically floated slightly behind and to the left of the Emperor. "What do you plan to do with those urchins?"  
  
"Make an example of them, of course. I just acquired a four tigers from Kara Tur. I have not fed them yet. I am sure it will make a good spectacle before the beating of the Ancient Captive."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise, Your Highness?"  
  
"The rabble need to think twice before continuing on their little rebellion. Have you seen the paint spatters on the walls? _"Ghalegha Lives!"_ How pathetic. The filth have become bold enough to paint their slurs and threats on even the best homes in the city. Worse, they are bold enough to systematically murder the most powerful in the city. Kozas was frantic when he found Verien dead in the large bath. Of course, Kozas was more concerned how he was going to get the blood out of the tiles than that worthless assassin. Walisra has still not surfaced. It is easy to assume she is dead as well. I do not doubt a wizard, nearly as powerful as yourself, is leading them. What else could explain the odd spell?"  
  
"The spell is more clerical in nature. I had a spell ready when the surge of power washed over, before Verien was found, so I could determine its nature. It is more likely a priest or cleric running their petty resistance."  
  
"Remember wizard, you and I are on their list to assassinate. I am certain of that. Oh, look. that merchant is selling fine silk and velvet clothing. Let us see what we can procure."  
  
"You will be easy to catch. You are too easily distracted."  
  
"And you are not using a shadow image on one of your students, Ty'Aero. Perhaps you should consider doing so again."  
  
"I have my own reasons for being in public."  
  
"Do you know what my spies have found out?" Kirisatt said as he fingered royal blue velvets among the merchant's goods. "Something interesting about the female you have been fervently chasing."  
  
"What do you know about her?" Ty'Aero said, nearly loosing his stoic composure.  
  
"Didn't you just tell me that the spell plaguing us every few days is clerical in nature?"  
  
"What does that have to do with Lady Katla?"  
  
"My informant told me that she is a high ranking Priestess of Corellon Larethian. Not only that. My informant also choked out that she was a member of the Harpers before he took his last breath."  
  
"The Harpers? Now that is a name I have not heard in many years. Are you certain she carries the harp?"  
  
"I have not seen it with my own eyes, if that is what you are asking."  
  
Ty'Aero got a pained expression on his face as he reached into a pocket in his cloak of bones. He fingered a tiny silver harp. The one and only thing he had left from his rebellious youth, over four hundred years before. Ty'Aero remembered how, as a young prodigy wizard, he helped in the obliteration of Sammaster. He was barely midway between his one and two hundredth year then, before he returned home to Shadow and let the darkness take him. _"Innocence lost."_ He thought to himself.  
  
"You have no good proof. You killed any proof we might have gained. I will discover the truth of it myself. Speaking of Milady. Here she comes, with her guards. Ah! She is wearing the dress I sent for her."  
  
"Oh, Ty'Aero. I would swear you are blushing under all of that dark skin."  
  
"My skin was not always this dark. I was a sun elf, like yourself, before I spent so much time in the realm of Shadow. My skin only seems dark."  
  
"Suit yourself. She is dangerous. Remember that, my Advisor."  
  
"Ah , Lady Katla! You look beautiful in that frock. I knew it would accent your eyes perfectly. May I present the Emperor, Kirisatt IV." Ty'Aero said as he kissed Katla's hand. "May I Present the Lady Katla Wisteria."  
  
Katla made a respectful curtsey to Kirisatt as the emperor faked a smile and made a slight nod.  
  
"Your Majesty is much more handsome than I thought. "  
  
"Thank you," Kirisatt hissed slightly through his teeth. "I will leave you to your paramour I have more shopping to do before the spectacle starts." Kirisatt tuned on his heel and marched off with his guards.  
  
"Forgive the rudeness of His Majesty. He is not used to me having company such as yourself. I see you still have Stradivarius as your main body guard, and a fine looking dwarf as well. You are as wise as you are beautiful."  
  
"This is Thelvin. He has been in my service for many years. As for my other servants, I wonder how well they will fare in the arena. When I saw the Supreme Slayer fight, I laughed. He has never had good challengers before. I decided to let him know what good fighters are. I would bet heavily on my servants."  
  
"Let us go to my private box in the arena. I have had it rearanged so we can have luncheon there. That way we will miss none of the spectacle. "  
  
"Lead on Naurailoki."  
  
##########  
  
Lodo and Tharros waited patiently for their turn in the arena. They listened as the Emperor taunted and beat Lokteruost .   
  
Lodo took a deep breath as he heard Lokteruost cry out. "It is almost time, Tharros."  
  
"My prayers have been said."  
  
"You two. Go on out. Do not attack until the emperor says to." The slave said as he led them into the arena.  
  
Along the walls of the arena were hundreds of weapons pilfered from various combatants. Most of the weapons were worthless, but Tharros noticed a few with small magical properties.  
  
Cheers rang through the stands as Antherop, The Supreme Slayer stepped into the arena. He had two other orcs with him, apparently to make the fight look more even.  
  
"Gods, he is nearly through the transformation into an illithid!"  
  
Lodo took a psionic blast from Antherop. Luckily, he was able to shake it off. "Tharros, shape shift!"  
  
Tharros shape shifted into his other form, a dire werebear. Tharros' family had always been shape shifters. It is the reason the orcs of his village worshipped Selune rather than any of the orcish gods.  
  
The crowd gasped in awe as the transformation completed.   
  
Tharros batted the two extra combatants into the crowd where several Black Wizards were weaving spells to try and bind him. The wizards screamed and ran in fear.  
  
Lodo cast several fireballs at Antherop. They singed him some, but the Supreme Slayer had some sort of protection on him that kept him from taking large amounts of damage from single attacks.   
  
As Anthreop charged at Lodo with his huge sword, Lodo pulled his rapier, and stepped aside. "Too slow." Lodo hissed.  
  
Tharros was making his way around the outer area of the arena. He pulled rust weapons from the walls and threw them into the crowd where he saw any wizard trying to cast spells to give Antherop an advantage.  
  
Tharros threw back his head and took in a deep breath.  
  
"You had best cover your ears." Katla said to Ty'Aero as they sat in the box watching the fight.  
  
Tharros let a mighty roar. Several in the crowd screamed, fell and covered their ears.  
  
Lodo shifted and struck at Antherop. Antherop managed to float up and away from the strikes.   
  
"You do not have control of your powers yet. You are still too slow."  
  
Antherop tried another psionic blast, but Lodo was prepared and cast another fireball into Antherop's face.  
  
Antherop howled in anger as his levitation failed and he fell on his belly. He groaned slightly as he realized he had fallen on the edge of his own sword. He was not cut badly. he quickly stood up and raised his sword to strike at Lodo.  
  
"Stradivarius was right. You are clumsy."  
  
Lodo ducked and thrust his sword into Antherop's leg. The cut threw Antherop off balance.  
  
Antherop caught himself before falling to the ground.   
  
Lodo cast a hold monster spell. He brought up his rapier and thrust it cleanly through Antherop's heart.   
  
Antherop fell dead as Lodo disengaged the spell. Lodo walked over to the dead body and pulled the gauntlets off the orcish illithid's hands and placed them in his bag.   
  
##########  
  
"So, Naurailoki, did you do as I ask and bet heavily on my servants?"  
  
"That I did, my love. You are indeed wise. Since they are not slaves, I will need to arrange a meeting with the Emperor. He will need to give them a proper award. It was getting very dull seeing that bumbling idiot win over and over again."  
  
"Thank you for an enjoyable afternoon, but I must go. I have many duties to attend to."  
  
"Ah, I understand, love. I luncheon with the Emperor tomorrow. I would be very pleased if you would come. I have something I want to show you. "  
  
"I will. I am certain you can arrange for my servants to receive their prize before we luncheon. I want to be there when they receive it."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
##########  
  
Notes:  
  
Horizon Walker- a type of ranger who has experience in surviving several types of terrain, including those used in planar travel.  
  
Solaris- Solonund's animal companion. It is a figurine similar to Drizzt's panther. Solonund recieved it as a gift from his wife.  
  
(to learn more about Solonund, read my stories, Kindred Spirits and A Long Way From Home)  
  
Please review. 


	12. His Helm

**His Helm, Pieces Among Many Crowns.**

Lokteruost woke in a sweat. Half awake and half still asleep, he thrashed about and bellowed to the murky night sky. A horrible memory would not let him go.

He stood inside the closed and barred doorway to the temple. An angry crowd surrounded the Temple of Corellon. Torches flared in the dark as Lokteruost and his fellow priests guarded every possible entry.

Inside the temple, treasure had been collected in order to trade for food and supplies. The wealthy houses of Tiertarengir had come to take the wealth. They were willing to burn down the temple and kill everyone inside the walls to get to it.

Luinil took a pair of gauntlets from the pile of gold and jewels. She placed them around Lokteruost's wrists. "To defend this wealth so we will not all die."

It did not matter to the crowd that most of the crops had withered, and game to hunt was scarce. It did not matter that Orcs and other such monsters were becoming bold enough to scale the city walls to steal children in the night. It did not matter that a strange disease was killing many without mercy to age or social status. The wealthy houses wanted to prove that they would not tolerate the priests trying to usurp their authority.

Lokteruost grabbed his wrists as the vision dissipated. He felt the demon hands on his shackles and shook his head. He sat up on his cot, put his head in his hands and wept.

* * *

Korko and Kunne sat in the Wine and Sprits getting miserably drunk.

"It really was that easy, Korko, to get the Veiled Knights to accept you as their new leader?"

"I suppose. Knifing backs, fighting monsters and picking pockets in their underground maze was easy. Bowing down to Ty'Aero and swearing fealty to the Emperor was not too hard. Faking my devotion to Vhaeraun was not hard either. Other than the priests themselves, I don't think any of the assassin's and thief's guild really cared who the hell I worshipped."

"Then what is the matter with you?"

"I had to couple with the new High Priestess of Fredaine. She was not more than a child! It I had not been under close scrutiny, I would not have done it. It sickens me to think I was capable of the task."

"Well now that it is over with you will just have to make it up to her some way. If we succeed in our task, she should forgive you."

"I suppose." Korko rocked the glass full of whiskey to listen to the ice clank along the sides of the glass. "I have one more test before I am named the official leader. Fortunately for us, it was already among Lodo's plans."

"The Billowing Towers?"

"Yes. Lord Ty'Aero believes it is a hindrance now that Anga Norsa is dead. He hates Illithids as much as I do."

Lodo paced back and forth in front of the room where Katla and Walisra were dressing.

* * *

"What is taking you so long? We were supposed to meet Korko and Kunne an hour ago." He yelled to the door.

"We have to make sure Walisra is well disguised. I wanted to make sure her hair and skin look natural. Her hair is drying now. We will be done soon. If you are that worried, you and the dwarf go by yourself to meet them. I am not your nanny, Lodo."

"Fine!" He stomped off leaving the ladies to their work.

Walisra heaved a sigh of relief. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her dusky gray skin was dyed to coppery. Her hair was a pale gold. It was if her small amount drow heritage had been washed completely away.

She compared herself to Katla, and was pleased to see how similar they looked.

"Are you sure Ty'Aero will not recognize me?"

"With this disuse and the protection spells Tharros has prepared, it should be an easy task."

"I was wondering something, Katla."

"What do you want to know?"

"Kunne told me that every since you came to the mythal, he has had a very strange feeling about you and the rest of your friends. I felt something strange as well, but it was not until I came into your service and the service of the resistance that the feeling became strong. "

"And what feeling is that?"

"It is hard to really describe. Something holy? I get a similar feeling around Father Lokteruost. The sense from you and your friends is more muted, like it is suppressed or hidden."

"Well, I am a Knight of the Astral Blade. A warrior in service to Corellon Larethian himself. As for the rest of us, I am not sure. We all worship different gods reverently."

"Hmm. Kunne and Korko have fought so long trying to free the good people here. I am glad Lodo did not push them completely aside."

Walisra helped Katla into a gaudy red velvet dress for her meeting with the emperor and Ty'Aero. The only advantage Katla could see to the dress is that the flowing skirt had slits up the sides, making it easier to move in.

The gold satin slip underneath was slit up the front and back. Its color was mirrored in the sleeves, where satin showed through slits in the sleeves.

Walisra dressed as Katla's chambermaid.

Both females hid small weapons within their clothing.

Despite Lodo's stern warnings, Katla decided to wear her sword over her slip. It was well hidden. The dress was made for a woman to carry a sword, and she did not want to be disadvantaged my not having her favorite weapon.

* * *

Lodo grumbled as Katla and the rest of her entourage met up with him at the Wine and Spirits.

She let him grumble. It was his idea that she seduce Ty'Aero in the first place. He could grumble all he wanted.

Korko, dressed entirely in black leather and velvet, took his position at the front of the procession. Stradivarius dressed in olive green and gold finery, stood next to him. They looked as fine as any elite guard of a wealthy female could. All of the rest of her party who accompanied them wore similar fine clothing.

Lodo took Katla's arm, and escorted her in grand style towards the front gates of the Jagged Palace.

As they passed the masses in the Grand Promenade, a wide berth was made as many stared with awe at the lot of them.

The merchants whispered in sympathetic tones, believing Katla was off to wed the Emperor.

"This was not the stir I wanted."

"Hush, Lodo, and enjoy it. I suppose you have not walked a procession since you abdicated your throne."

"I was usually on horseback, and being spit at. Processions make me nervous. I am glad Tessirak disguised himself as well."

The gates to the Palace opened for them, but that was the extent of the welcome they had.

Kirisatt decided that they were not meeting at the gate, and Ty'Aero had not yet arrived.

The ragged dressed servant led them to the foyer of the Palace and asked them to wait.

All shifted in their seats as time wore on.

"I have never seen a king so rude. Even that pompous ass who rules Calimshan had more manners than this." Katla stood up and pounded on the foyer door that led inside the palace.

"I thought we were supposed to be civil?"

"Lodo, if this idiot can be this rude, then he only understands rudeness. I will pound on this door and scream until I get an answer!"

"I have a better idea." Stradivarius stood and waved Tharros to help him. The two of them splintered the door.

"After you, Milady."

"Thank you, my fine orcish friends."

"Lady Katla, wait."

Katla ignored Walisra and stormed down the long wide hall. She threw open the doors at the end. Inside was another foyer, identical to the one they had just left.

A wind rushed through as she opened the last set of doors.

"What in the nine hells is this?" Katla howled as she looked at the lawn and ruins behind the Jagged Palace.

"This place is a maze for spirits. The Emperor is very superstitious."

"Well, 'Allie' what do you suppose we do now? The Emperor does not want us here, despite the summons this morning."

"We could go visit the Ancient Captive. That bottom of a ruined turret is his home. The ruin of arches, covered with vines is his temple. At least we would be welcome."

"Lead on."

* * *

Lokteruost shuddered slightly as he rose from his position of prayer. He could feel them coming to the temple long before he could see the member's of Katla's procession heading his direction.

He shook with anticipation and fear as he saw the group round the small hill and proceed up to the temple to meet him.

As soon as Lodo, Katla and the rest entered the ruin, he gasped and fell to his knees before them.

Walisra was puzzled at Lokteruost's reaction. She had never seen him shaken as he was at that moment. She went to his side and whispered in his ear. "Father Lokteruost, it is me, Walisra. These are my friends. They have disguised me well. There is nothing to fear."

"Child, you have done more than I have ever hoped. I believed you were bringing mortals to my aid."

"What are ye a talkin about? We're mortals. I am Thelvin Battlehammer, nephew to the King of Mithril Hall." Thelvin helped Lokteruost to stand.

"You are and you are Thansamryn Gorm, son of Gorm Gulthin, the Dwarven, keen-eyed defender. I see into you. You are a god, as are most of your comrades."

"You are mistaken sir. We are only mortals. I am Lodo Celestide."

"Yes, and you are also Aranvarda Samniaur, first of the half elven gods."

"Allie, this man is daft. Perhaps I should use a healing spell on him."

"Would that you could heal me, Ursanus Silverstar, Selune's trusted."

"Father Lokteruost, that orc is called Tharros, and I am Katla Wisteria."

Tears welled into Lokteruost's eyes as he lunged toward Katla. "I know you too, but I have no memory of your name, goddess. I only knew that you would come for me." He said as he kneeled before Katla.

"Allie? Are you sure this is the Ancient Captive?"

"Yes, Katla. Although, I have never seen him so distraught before."

Lokteruost stood and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You are right. I am making a fool of myself. Years of hope have worn on me. You can not be gods. The weave of this mythal would not let you in if you truly were. Please, accept my apologies."

"Alright, if you let me see those shackles." Lodo said," I am a wizard, and they deeply interest me."

"Very well, but be careful. The demons that these hands belong to do not like being prodded."

"They are still alive?"

"Yes, somewhere in the dungeons of the palace. They get their hands back as soon as I am freed. I do not like or trust demons of any sort, but they are as anxious to escape as I am. The inner part of the shackles I believe is what holds them in place, but I am not sure of that either. One of the former Emperors gloated that they took two hundred years to complete. I am not sure if it was the truth."

Lodo carefully studied each shackle. Each one was a masterpiece of creation, unique for the purpose they served.

"I am guessing it is more like four hundred years, one hundred for each shackle. They are as magnificent as they are horrible."

"I am glad you like them, Lodo, but is there a way you can remove them from him?"

"We shall see, Katla."

Lodo wove a fire looking spell and precisely aimed it at the shackle on Lokteruost's left arm. The hand started to disintegrate, but Lokteruost fell over and howled in pain. Lodo quickly ended the spell.

As he watched, a green light enveloped Lokteruost. Like a trickling stream, the light flowed and entered the demon hand, healing it to its former state.

A roar from somewhere deep in the cliffs near the edge of the ruins.

Lokteruost breathed heavily. His strength had been sapped by the healing energy of his own body.

"Very clever. The shackles themselves are tied to you by your life force. No wonder no one can remove them. I hate to tell you this, but you may die if they are removed."

"Better to die than live on in this hell."

"Lady Katla!" Ty'Aero said as he floated up the steps to meet her." So this is where you have been. Did the Ancient Captive keep you entertained?"

"Better than the hour wait we had in one of those trick foyers. Better than the hospitality I was shown at the gate. Naurailoki, your Emperor is beyond rude. Does he not know to not keep a lady waiting?"

"That little.. Oh, I am sorry. I should have guessed he had sabotaged our luncheon. He is in the dining hall getting besotted. I refused to allow the cook to serve us until you came. Of course, it did not stop His Majesty from eating. "

Lodo walked beside Katla and took her arm.

"I see you have your champions with you. Are you sure you trust that wizard?"

"Completely, Naurailoki. He is not only my servant, but my cousin and had been a confidante since childhood."

"Ah, I see. So he is not my _competition_."

"No, he is not, if you are speaking of properly courting me."

"Let us go to see the Emperor. You all deserve an apology."

* * *

The meal was the best that Katla had seen since their arrival to Myth Fredaine.

Kirisatt preferred better than the usual fare that could be found in the marketplace. He had most of his cuisine shipped in privately.

Other than the sound of an occasional snore from Kirisatt, the room was quiet.

"I am sorry you are angry. This must be the worst of insults to be finally in His Majesty's presence, only to have him sleep in a drunken stupor."

"Thank you, Naurailoki. The Emperor's rudeness knows no bounds. I am not silent due to that. Royalty has a habit of snubbing me. My house is distained at the moment."

"Truthfully? Why so?"

"The murder of the King of Evermeet. A cousin of mine tried to restore our place on the throne."

"Ah. Well, good riddance. I never much cared for him myself." Ty'Aero walked over to Kirisatt and gave him a sound thump on the head to wake him.

"Oh, you are here. I suppose we should go to the throne room and discuss payment for your victory." Kirisatt snorted as he rose and ambled through a side door.

"Lady Katla, I must leave you to your meeting with the Emperor. I have a meeting I must attend. Tell me if he gives you too much trouble."

"Thank you."

* * *

Goylar shrouded himself to keep the harsh light from reaching his dark, mottled, skin. He hated being outside the temple of Ghaunadaur, but there was no other way that Ty'Aero would have agreed to see him.

Worse, Goylar hated having to stay in his original form for so long. It reminded him too much of what his life in the Underdark was. A memory he chose to forget.

He fingered the only part of his head where hair would grow. The memory of the torture his sisters and Matron Mother thrust upon him still hurt, although it was far in the past. They had burned his entire body and left him for dead because accidentally tripped his sister. Goylar felt it was the divine intervention of Ghaunadaur that kept him alive.

He took his black, crooked staff and thoroughly beat anyone who crossed his path. there was no way the dark Shepard of oozes was going to let himself be slowed by whiny ingrates.

As he quickly strode, members of the noble houses of the city shrieked and cowered in fear. They knew that if Goylar touched any part of their house with his staff, their entire household was doomed to be food for his oozes.

Goylar did not need noble blood for his pets this day, only answers.

Ty'Aero met him at the gates of the Academy of the Black Wizards. He led Goylar to a windowless room to make the priest more comfortable.

"So why have you come to the depths of your temple to see me?"

"I believe you know exactly why I have come. Your coquettish attitude may work with the Emperor, but I have no such need. Speak plainly to me, or I will devour you where you sit."

"You speak of the strange waves of magic that have been plaguing the city."

"That is exactly what I speak of. I suppose you have no idea where it is coming from?"

"My students and myself work day and night trying to find the source, but have so far come up with nothing. We are going to be making a sweep of the slums tomorrow. Every cleric that we can find will be taken."

"I see. You are aware that the nature of this magic is holy, not wizardly. Although, I seriously doubt you will find the source in the slums."

"If you doubt my methods, perhaps you should go to the Emperor, and the other priests of the city for help."

"The Emperor will not approve of my solution. The priest of Vhaeraun and the new priestess of Fredaine concur with me. The source is the Ancient Captive himself. You must have him killed before he can escape."

"He is not strong enough to achieve things in that manner. The shackles keep him in place. The demons feed off of his life energy. He is addled. I have talked to him myself. He only knows how to pray and to take wounds and pain from others."

"Then perhaps his prayers are being answered."

"Not likely."

"I do not believe you, Ty'Aero. Have you not noticed that the sky has become clearer of late? Have you not noticed that the wards around the dock area have weakened? I myself have noticed the ancient gate opening more often. Several wretches from the slums have been fleeing out the old gate."

"I had not been informed of this!"

"Of course not. Your mind, from what I have been told by my faithful, has been seated in your loins. Bed the wench and get her out of your system. "

Goylar rose and put up his hood. Before he could walk a couple of steps, he stumbled and howled in pain.

Ty'Aero grabbed for his handkerchief and put it to his nose. His head hurt so bad that he nearly passed out. The blood flowing from his nose freely blanketed the handkerchief as he reeled.

Once the pain passed, Goylar stood over Ty'Aero and hit him twice with his staff. "You see! He is growing stronger as we speak!"

"I will give your solution some thought. Be warned. If the Ancient Captive dies, it could destroy most if not all of the city."

"If you do not kill him, then the city will surely be destroyed."

Goylar went back to the Temple of Ghaunadaur and left Ty'Aero to ponder.

* * *

Tessirak and Solonund, both magically disguised as handsome young elven boys, managed to cajole Emperor Kirisatt into continuing the discussion with Katla, Lodo, and Tharros.

"So what do you two and the orc want as payment for winning the match?"

"I think a public display of appreciation for dong away with that twisted monstrosity will be enough for me."

"That is all I planned on giving a filthy orc servant anyway. So, Lady Katla, what do you suppose I should give your half-elf for such a momentous deed?"

"An army."

Kirisatt nearly choked on the wine his male concubine served him. "What the hell would someone as powerful as him need with a bloody army?"

"Thay." Lodo replied curtly. "I have had my kingdom ripped from my grasp and now I want another. I need a kingdom where magic is a high priority. I want Thay. "

"Ah, now. That is an answer I like to hear. I will discuss it with my chief advisor. I see no problem with that. Is there anything you want for yourself, Milady?"

"A crown, to replace the one that was stripped from my line."

"You can have any of those crowns on my display shelves."

"You misunderstand me. I want to rule."

"Women can not rule. Or have you been corrupted into thinking that because of that whore of Evermeet? Boy, give me more wine!"

"I have a place in mind."

"Oh, and where is that? Ugh. Give me a moment, this wine seems to have gone to my head."

Emperor Kirisatt slid forward off of his throne and hit the floor. His head made a sickening cracking sound as his neck twisted slightly.

Katla looked at Kirisatt in shock. She knelt down and carefully turned Kirisatt over. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"He is dead! He broke his neck!"

"You, boy. Go to Ty'Aero and tell him what has happened." Lodo burst out to the boy serving wine.

"Does this mean all of the concubines are free?"

"Not yet. Not until Ty'Aero gets here."

The boy set the wine bottle down and ran out of the room as quickly as his feet would carry him.

"Well, this makes it a lot easier, Katla. Take the staff and free the pieces of the helm from those crowns on the wall."

"Lodo! He is dead! The potion was only supposed to put him to sleep!"

"It did only put him to sleep. He broke his lousy neck all by himself."

Katla sighed as she carefully touched the scepter to each of the crowns on display. Several pieces of the helm loosed themselves from within the crowns. She finished by touching the scepter to the crown on Kirisatt's head.

"Good, it did not destroy the crowns themselves. No one should notice the pieces are gone. This helm is really a masterful piece, Lodo. It is made in pieces, so that it can be taken apart to repair specific sections."

"Do you have all of them pieces?"

"I think so, Thelvin. You are better at the workings of armor than I am. Can you double check it for me?"

"I'll be doin' more than that. I'll put this thing back together in a snap"

The Dwarf slowly pieced together the helm until it was complete. It shined in the candlelight as Thelvin buffed it slightly with his shirttail.

"There ye go. Almost complete. It has a ridge fer a crown, but if I remember that poem right, it be somewhere else." He said as he put it into the bag of holding on Lodo's waist.

"Are you sure that the sleeping potion leaves no trace, Tharros?"

"Certain. Once it mixed with the wine, it becomes completely part of the beverage. Although, I do suggest we pour the dregs from his cup into the bottle. If Ty'Aero suspects anything, he can take it down as bad wine."

* * *

Lokteruost sat cross legged on the grass near the garderobe as he pondered the visit from the mortals whom he thought so surely had to be gods. He leaned over and vomited on a large pile of grass.

The sickness came after that wizard tried to free him from the shackles, and had not let up.

Lokteruost was certain he brought up all his meals dating back all the way to breakfast the day before. He hoped it would ease before the next meal. His stomach felt as hungry as it did wretched.

His mind swam as another vision crept up on him.

He was riding a horse through the streets of Tieratarengir. The people were rioting and burning everything in sight. People he had once counted as friends came at him with swords and arrows.

He wailed and cried for every person he had to kill that night. He did not want to, but to save the city, and the many people who wanted nothing to do with the riot, he had to.

He looked over to see the King fall from his horse.

"Eltar! Are you well?"

"No, Lokteruost. Take me to the temple. These upstart houses want my crown. Here, take my helm. You have none of your own and you may need it to get me to the temple before I die."

"I can't, Your Majesty! I do not deserve it!"

"No arguments, Lokteruost. You above all of my loyal followers deserve it. You have done more to keep this city alive than any other Elf I know. Let them think you are me. Give them a reason to continue the good fight. If I die from my injuries, make sure my son knows who his father is. Make sure he is a good king. He is of your blood too. Protect him."

The vision faded, taking the nausea with it.

Lokteruost stood and went to his home. Hopefully there was still some bread and cheese left from the last meal to ease his hunger.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for all of the reviews, even the bad ones. They really do help.

I really have no idea what a 'mary sue' is, but I will try to make my story less boring.

Writers block is hell.

Notes:

garderobe- an outhouse or toilet.


	13. His Crown

**

* * *

His Crown, Given to Ghalegha the Good.**

Lodo found the door from the throne room to Kirisatt's bedchamber. Tharros and Stradivarius carefully carried the former Emperor's limp body and lay him on the bed. The luncheon guests sat on the various pillows and divans to wait for Ty'Aero and his students to come and inspect the body.

"I suppose you did not take this into account, Lodo, when you made your comments at his death."

"Do not mock me, Katla. I can not say I am not glad the bastard is dead."

"That is not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. This means that your _beloved Ty'Aero_ will be more harbor more scrutiny towards our actions."

"Exactly, and he is not my beloved."

"Will you two quit bickering. I tire of breaking the two of you apart."

"I am sorry, Tharros. I just hate to be put into this situation. I feel helpless enough as it is." Katla stood and paced back and forth across the room.

Ty'Aero led a number of Black Wizards into the bedchamber to examine the emperor. He went to the bed and tore at Kirisatt's clothing to examine him further.

"I want to know everything that happened! This is a disaster to the people of this city and I know everything that happened!"

"Naurailoki, we were in the throne room drinking wine and becoming more cordial, when he tried to stand and fell over. He broke his neck. I tried to do what I could, but his soul had fled. There was nothing I could do." Katla burst into tears and held her head in her hands.

"Is there anything else? How long ago did this happen?"

"I sent the boy to you as soon as he fell. I knew there might be something else you might know to do."

Ty'Aero pulled Katla into his arms and tried to hush her flowing tears. He was aware that the death of the Emperor and the wave of energy coincided. He took a moment to think on the words Goylar had given him only a scant hour before.

"Do not cry, my love. I was constantly reminding him to keep away from drinking too much. It was not your fault. There is nothing we can do for him now but put him to rest. I am afraid resurrection spells do not work in this city. It has to do with the nature of the Jagged Palace itself. It is a ghost trap. His soul is among the rest of those who die here."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Nothing , my dearest. The only problem now is finding someone to take his place. He hated women, so left no heir."

"What if there was another heir secreted away?" Lodo piped up as he walked up behind Katla. His face put on a stern expression. He did not like the way that Ty'Aero was embracing Katla, or the manner that Ty'Aero was using with his speech.

"If there is, Lord Lodo, I would like to find him poste haste. The longer there is no one on the throne, the more likely that the Ancient Captive will escape. Please, take your men and leave me alone with Lady Katla for a few minutes."

"I will do no such thing!"

"I see that you are a rival for her affections. Jealousy does not suit that half elven face. I suggest you do as I ask."

"Go on, Lodo. If you are so concerned, stay just outside the door. If he makes an unseemly move, I promise to scream loudly."

Lodo grumbled as he led everyone out of the chamber. He did not want to have the pain of Katla be one more sin on his conscience.

* * *

As soon as they were alone, Ty'Aero reached carefully into his pocket and pulled out the small silver pin. "I want you to trust me, Katla. I want to show something I have not shown anyone in many, many years."

Katla gasped as she looked at the harp shaped pin in his hand. She ran her fingers over the worn, delicate features of the pin. She could not help the widening of her eyes as she wondered if the pin was a fake. Yet, as she felt the faint energy coming from the harp, she knew it was not only genuine and ancient, but that Ty'Aero was the proper owner of it.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yes, I do." She replied as she fumbled to take her own Harper pin from its hiding place within her skirts.

"I see. The rumors were correct. I want you to know that you have absolutely nothing to fear from me. I would do nothing to put you in harm's way. I only want you to answer me one question. Before Kirisatt fell or as he fell, did you feel a wave of energy sweep through your very being?"

Katla gasped. "How did you know? Yes, as he fell, I felt a deep, disturbing pain in my chest. I have felt odd pain coming to my chest for several weeks. I have kept it carefully hidden from Lodo and my other retainers. If they were to find out, I would be spirited away. It would make it much easier for my enemies to find me if I were ill."

Ty'Aero sighed with relief. With the death of Kirisatt in her presence, he feared that the former emperor's assumptions might have been correct. She felt the power. He was happy to know for himself that she could not be involved.

"I will leave you to your retainers, my love. I need to have my students prepare the body. The funeral will be in three days. I would like to have you on my arm during the procession."

"I would be glad to accompany you."

Katla left the room with a heavy feeling. She knew that the admission of the truth to Ty'Aero about her chest pains might have just saved her life. Yet, how could she not tell the truth? He was a Harper.

"What is the matter?"

"I will tell you later, Lodo. Let's just go."

* * *

Solonund carefully inched his way along the streets until he came to the main doorway to the Billowing Towers. He was supposed to wait for Korko, but he just could not wait any longer. His son was in there, and he had to find a way to convince Thelan that he was in great danger. He opened the main door and went inside to the private pub.

He heard the raucous laughter as he slowly entered the main hall that led to the private docks. Solonund kept the cloak of his hood up as he made his way through the pirates and sat at the bar. he ordered a drink and sipped as he waited and watched the pirates engage in a game.

The pirates had set up a target and were aiming weapons at it. The closer the arrow, bolt or bullet to the center of the target, the wilder the cheers got.

"Enough you scallywags!" a voice cried out loudly from the center of the room. "It is time for the master to show you how it is done!"

The young, goldish-gray haired elf stood up and knocked an arrow into his bow. He hit the target nearest to the center. He dropped the bow, turned his back to the target, pulled a flintlock from his waist, aimed over his shoulder and shot the target. The bullet shattered the arrow. The crowd roared and laughed, knowing that the captain was showing off.

"That's the way to show 'em Thel!"

He tucked the flintlock back in his waist, picked the bow up again and fired off several arrows in succession with as accurate precision as the first.

"I dare any of you in here to beat me! It is no fun unless someone tries to best me!"

"I can best you." Solonund said slowly. He did not look up or remove his hood. He took his bow from his shoulder and knocked an arrow. "Remove the other arrows please."

Solonund waited as a cabin boy pulled the arrows from the target. He took careful aim and a deep breath. He knocked another arrow as soon as he let the first fly. The movement was so swift that it was difficult to see how many arrows he knocked and fired until he was finished with the barrage.

The crowd stared in stunned silence. The first arrow hit dead center. Every arrow following the first had split the arrow that came before.

"Shall I demonstrate my speed and accuracy with more than one arrow knocked next?"

"Who the hell are you!" Thel shouted. "This is a private party and I do not recall wanting another mate for my ship!"

"You should know better than to talk to me like that." Solonund said as he set the bow down on a nearby table. "And, you should know better than to make a marksmanship challenge when the old man is in the room." Solonund removed his hood , shook out his hair and held his arms open. "Thelan, my son."

Thelan's face turned ashen. "F, Father. How, how did you find me? Why didn't you..." His voice trailing off as his face filled with anger. He stomped past Solonund and shouted to the bartender to give him a full bottle of elven ale.

The crowd murmured to themselves. They wondered if it was the truth, yet they knew their captain and his temperament well enough to know it _was _the truth.

"Will you not embrace your father? I have been searching for so very long. I have never stopped thinking of you for one minute since you disappeared."

"How is mother?"

"You do not know?" Solonund said as he lowered his arms and let out a gasp.

"No, father. So did you leave her for one of your other paramours?"

Solonund frowned, and slung his bow over his shoulder. He stormed over to Thelan, threw the youngster over his other shoulder and headed out toward the private docks.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, father. "

"You will come with me any you will listen!"

Thelan's men did not raise a hand to aid their captain. Many of his men felt that Thel could use to be dropped a peg or two.

Solonund threw Thelan down on his behind on the dock. "You ungrateful whelp! Your mother died trying to protect you! If you had gone to the lifeboats like I told you to, your mother would still live!" Solonund paced and shouted at his son. "I was heartbroken! I tried to kill myself, but the gods refused to let me gain success! I searched and searched and followed every lead to find you! And, how do you repay me? You insult the memory of your blessed mother!"

"F, father. I did not know. I am sorry, I really didn't know."

"Now you listen to me, son! This foundry has fallen to Illithids. You need to get your ship and crew out of here! I came here to warn you that you are in danger! I lost you once, I will not do it again!"

"You are talking nonsense father. There are no Illithids here. The Elves that rule the city would not allow it."

"I know how Illithids are created! I saw how it is done with my own eyes. They murdered several of my dearest friends, transforming them. They may not have had a choice."

"Father, I hated you. I prayed for you to save me, and you never came. If it were not for the former captain, of the _Darkening Doom_, I would have continued to be a slave."

Solonund took a deep breath to calm himself. "I must thank him then, for caring for my son."

"He is dead. He died when my ship, the _Jade Destiny _was attacked."

"I'm sorry. Son, you need to get your crew and prepare to leave, unless you want to fight Illithids with me and my friends?"

"It has been some time since I got into a decent fight. You have my men, and both of my ships."

"You own both of them!"

"Of course. What else would you expect? I am Thelan Brasher, and much more brash than my father."

* * *

Korko flagged down Lodo and the rest returning from the Jagged Palace. He had gone ahead to complete the arrangements for the siege on the Billowing towers.

"Master Lodo!" he shouted. He came closer in order to whisper in Lodo's ear. "I have moved us to another safe house. Guards barged in and lay waste to our old lodgings. Kunne and Solonund managed to get your belongings out before the gold golems razed the building. thank goodness they were not looking for us. They seemed to have been ordered to destroy any temple not dedicated to the city gods."

"And the safe house was the temple of Selune."

"Correct. Solonund has disappeared. Fortunately I know where he went. he took my keys to the Billowing Towers. He is not a good thief. I saw him, but I could not blame him for wanting them."

"He is going to warn his son."

"That is what I suspect, Master Lodo. I will lead you to the new safe house. It is much smaller, but it has an entrance to the catacombs. "

"Lead on. We will need to take down the towers as soon as possible ."

"Lady Katla, is everything alright? You look ill."

"I am Korko. Get me to the new lodgings before I fall over."

Within the hour, they were ready. The warriors made their way to the billowing towers with ease. Solonund met them at the door, with his newfound army of pirates behind him.

"Uncle Lodo!" Thelan squeaked out when he saw the blonde wizard. "Father failed to mention that you were here too!"

"I am glad you remember me, Thelan, but we have work to do. We can reminisce later."

"I have some of my sailors waiting at the entrance to the docks. I will go lead them down the service tunnel. After we have raided the foundry rooms and the water rooms."

"Take care son. Make sure you get the collars off of the slaves, and destroy them. The Illithid young reside in the collars"

"Thank you for everything, father."

Solonund found a strange looking key from the ring and placed it into the only door he had not yet tried. It opened to a set of stairs that led down a narrow, moist corridor.

At the bottom was a long series of jail cells. People of all creeds and races reached out their hands and begged to be set free from their cages. All of the prisoners were wearing the Illithid collars.

"I smell the Mind Flayers. They are growing a brain." Tessirak pushed his way ahead of the others. His Githzerai face twisted in a leering smile.

An Illithid wearing the robes of a Black Wizard stepped into the hall from a side door. Before its tentacles could sign a warning to its comrades, Tessirak sliced it to pieces. He made a great groaning howl and ran off to find more prey.

Lodo and the others continued down the hall. They found another set of prison cages. These were filled with half formed illithid. Out of mercy more than anything else, Lodo cast off his fireballs to kill them. he managed to kill two fully formed Illithid that he had not seen as well.

"Spread out. A group take each of these doors. Kill anything that looks like a mind flayer."

"No arguments here, boss." Stradivarius harrumphed.

Solonund found the large service tunnel that led to the private docks, but Thelan was not there.

He turned to see a group of Illithids dragging Thelan and his crew through a side passage. He howled as he began firing off arrows in rapid succession. He reached into his pocket and drew forth Solaris' figurine and prayed that the mythal had been weakened sufficiently to allow his companion to come through.

His prayers were rewarded as the large hawk appeared out of the mist and headed down the side tunnel. Solaris screeched and managed to fend off the mind flayer trying to drag Thelan to a hidden ship dock.

Solonund screamed for help again. He knew he could not fend off the creatures alone .

A shout from Solonund came through the door that Tessirak had dashed through. Katla pulled her sword and rushed in after him. "I am coming, Solonund!"

Korko joined group of pirates pulled weapons and readied their spells as they rushed after Katla. He looked with amazement as Katla pulled her sword. It glowed with a strange green light. The light from the sword seemed to forge with her very soul as she wielded it with grace and deadly skill.

Korko pulled out his hand crossbow and pelted the score of Illithids that seemed to keep appearing from nowhere.

Katla sliced and spun as the eerie green light from her sword grew brighter with every slice into the evil creatures. The sword started humming as the blood of the evil creatures littered the floor.

Katla headed for the sound of Solonund's voice, killing anything that got in her way. Korko followed close behind her, readying a spell in case it was needed.

Thelvin pulled out a pair of specially made butterfly swords and shouted a battle cry in Dwarvish as he led his group through another door. He felled two Illithids before they could block his advance. A cleric among the pirates with him summoned up a group of tigers to aid them. It did not take them long to kill all the enemies in the room. They tore apart the garish machine that created the slave collars to house the Illithid spawn.

Thelvin gave another whoop and led his group back to the main hall so they could inspect another door.

Lodo, Stradivarius and the final group of pirates decided to try and hold the main hall from any Illithids that approached from any of the untried doors.

Thelvin rushed through each of the rooms those doors led to. He found the brine pools, and had Lodo set them alight. He found a store room containing several piles of gold and gems.

Tharros and Stradivarius took a set of the keys and rushed to free the uninfected prisoners.

Once satisfied that all of the doors had been searched, Thelvin and Lodo ran to help Solonund and those whom had followed him. They first found Tessirak.

"Master Lodo. I found and destroyed the brain. yet, many of them are fleeing. they have a secret dock. Follow me." Tessirak waved his arm and created a dimensional gate to the dock.

The dock was on fire, thanks to the few fireball spells that Korko and some of the pirates knew.

Katla was in the process of trying to rescue the captured pirates from the snail shaped spelljammer burning in the dock.

Lodo cast one spell after another.

It took less than an hour to completely free the towers.

Lodo and all who went to bring down the towers walked out of the front doors. The crowd of former slaves cheered them and thanked them.

Solonund carried an unconscious Thelan to Korko and his daughter, Silia.

"We will take him to the safe house. I think he is just injured. I hope."

* * *

The new safe house was a large, one roomed structure. Lodo used his spell to create the inner space of a mansion within the walls of their hovel. Several rooms and plenty of beds made it easier to rest.

The pirates had taken Thelan's two spelljammers and fled to their base somewhere in the tears of Selune. They believed Thelan to be dead, so they took his ships as forfeit. They also took as much gold as they could salvage quickly.

Solonund stayed by Thelan's side, wiping the sweat from the young elf's brow.

"You need to rest, Solonund. You have not taken reverie in nearly a week. I will keep using my healing spells on him. I wish I could do more."

"He is dying, isn't he? Katla, please tell me the truth."

"Not if I can help it. Go rest. The Illithid was interrupted before he could take his mind from him. There is a chance he will get better, if this fever breaks."

"I love you, Katla."

"What?"

"I love you. I have wanted to say it for nearly fifty years. Yet, somehow, the feeling is not the same as it was then. No matter. One less thing for me to regret. I have enough of those."

Solonund left the chamber and headed to his room.

* * *

As Thelan's breathing steadied, Katla reached into a bag of holding and pulled out the helmet belonging to Lokteruost. She looked at the crown that she had brought with her from Straankeep.

The crown was a simple circlet with a row of moonstones around the center. She studied it for several minutes before she slipped it over the top of the helm. It fit perfectly on the groove, as Thelvin had believed it would.

Suddenly, the moonstones on the crown began to glow.

Katla's breathing began to slow and she fell into a reverie that was not under her control.

* * *

Katla was standing in the middle of a frozen wasteland. She walked and called out for anyone to answer her.

A green patch appeared among a rocky outcropping. In the middle of the green grasses, stood Iasa. He was whole and beautiful as he had been before he was captured by drow and later by illithids.

Katla ran into his arms and cried. He was dead, but she still missed him.

"Do not cry. I love you, Katla. I have always loved you. I should have defied my father and married you properly, but I knew it would make you miserable. You love me, very much, but you are not in love with me. You depended on me for everything, perhaps too much. I could not make you miserable." Iasa and the patch of green slowly faded until Katla stared at an empty snow bank.

"Come back! Iasa, you coward! I need you!"

"Katla! Over here!"

"Solonund!" She ran to a spot in the snow that had become a small forest grove. She threw herself into Solonund's arms and gave him a tight hug.

Solonund pulled her closer and stole a kiss from her lips. "I love you, Katla. I have been in love with you since the day we met. No matter who I coupled with, it was your face I saw. Come with me. Let out that adventurous spirit. Let me worship your body. Let me show you this world and a dozen others. We will have a grand time."

"I love you as a friend. Do you love me more than your wife?"

"Oh! Anaiys, I miss her so!" Solonund and the forest slowly faded away.

"Solonund? Where did you go?"

"Katla! It's Lodo! Come over here."

"Lodo!" She ran through the snow and into Lodo's arms. He was standing on blood stained cobblestones.

"I love you Katla, and I will allow no one else to take you from me. You are my responsibility. Your father wanted you back, but I do not even know if I will give you to him. Tell me you love me, cousin. Let me lock you away where no one else can have you."

Katla pushed him away. "You are married. Your wife keeps you in tow. You are still bloodthirsty, but she has shown you to achieve your goals without bloodshed. Goodbye, Lodo."

Lodo faded away.

"Katla!" Her name called in the manner of a melodic voice. Kelarin stood in the grand ballroom of Straankeep Palace.

"I love you, Katla. Marry me and I will make you a queen. You will want for nothing. you will have the comfort you deserve."

"Do not be silly, Kelarin! You are my and Iasa's son! I gave birth to you! I can not marry you!"

Kelarin hung his head and disappeared.

"Katla. Come home."

"Your Majesty?"

King Zaor of Evermeet stood in his garden in his dirty clothes and broad brimmed hat.

"I love you, Katla. You are like one of my own daughters. Come home."

"I am sorry, Your Highness. I can not. I love you like a second father, but I have a task to complete."

Zaor smiled, nodded and faded away.

"Katla, my love."

Ty'Aero floated towards her. As he came closer, his robes gained beautiful green and blue color to them. His skin became paler, gaining a coppery hue. His hair faded from black to a beautiful shade of brownish gold. His eyes turned to pale blue. The taint of the Shadow Plane left him as he stood on the frozen ground.

"Katla, I love you. Please, help me. Save me, from myself. I need the power you have to re-create myself. I need your strength!"

"Naurailoki. I can be your friend, but I can not love you. I can not save you, you must do that on your own. I have no power that can help you do that."

Ty'Aero hung his head as he turned completely black again and slowly faded.

"Katla"

She sighed and wished that this ordeal would end. She tried to bring herself out of reverie, but she could not. She did not want to see any more men that reminded her in her lack of heart."

"Katla" The voice said again, more forcefully.

"I want to wake!"

"Turn around and look at me, Katla, and I may just let you."

Katla whirled around to see what male was going to tear her feelings to pieces this time. She gasped and nearly fell into the snow.

He stood there calmly. Reddish golden hair framed his radiant face. His golden tunic shined as if hit by sunbeams. His crown seemed to glow with unearthly brilliance. He had one hand on his hip and the other on the pommel of his sheathed sword. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Katla. Out of all of these who came to your reverie, I am the one who has loved you best, who has loved you most, and who has loved you longest. Come to me. I wish you to be nothing more than who you are. You must seek your destiny, but do so in your own way. I love you." He reached out his arms to embrace her.

Tears of joy welled in her eyes as her face grew flush and her heart beat faster. This was the only man who truly brought out the best in her. The only one who made her blush with desire, yet the only one she felt she could never touch.

She rushed into his arms and held tight, begging him not to fade away as the others had.

"Corellon. I love you more than anyone. Why does love have to hurt so much?"

"It just does. You must learn to not let it."

* * *

Lodo tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to wake from his horrible nightmare. No matter what he did to escape, he could not.

Lodo was wading in a knee deep sea of blood. Lighting struck the liquid. Instead of thunder erupting from the flashes of light, hideously evil laughter boomed.

"Alright Lodo, it is time to wake up. This is just a dream and you don't want to fire off a spell you do not mean to just because of a silly nightmare."

"Lodo!" Came the strained scream of a female voice. A woman in a small boat was rowing towards him. "Give me your hand, before you drown!"

"Mother?" he shouted as the current dragged the small boat out of his grasp. "Mother! Come back! Please don't leave! Please don't die!" The sea of blood got slowly deeper as he tried to reach for her.

"You do not deserve her, Lodo."

"Father?" He looked at another small boat that came towards him.

"You murdered me in cold blood, your own father. I loved you above all of my other children and you murdered me. You do not deserve a good mother like her. Worse, you vowed to protect the ancient graves, then plundered them the first chance you got."

"Father! Please forgive me! Please!"

More small rafts and boats floated by. A few of the faces he recognized, but most he did not.

"Murderer! Butcher! Thief!"

"Brennan?" Lodo watched as his childhood friend come closer.

"You had me executed for accusing you of loosing your senses. I was your best friend, your most trusted confidant. It was not enough to keep you from having me beheaded in the square!"

More voices chimed in as the ghost of Brennan rallied them together.

"You burnt down our village and killed us all when we refused to lodge you."

"You sent us into battle with the drow to keep us from hindering you as you stole from our ancestors' graves."

"You used us to practice your deadly spells upon."

"You killed any wood elf that you happened to run across."

Lightening struck close to where Lodo was trying to keep himself afloat. The crowd of voices came to a hush as three rafts came within arms reach of Lodo.

"So you have yet to learn your lesson?"

"Kuld Ramulas Kai! Master! Please help me!"

"I taught you all I knew about wizardry. You were my best pupil. I adored you, but you stole this from my banned treasure room. Such disrespect. You can keep it now. It did you no good." The aging wizard handed Lodo a rod of rulership.

"Anaiys! My dearest! Please help me. I still love you so deeply! My wife understands. I love her too, but my feelings for you have never faded!"

"You do not love me, Lodo. You made that clear many years ago. This is the only thing you love." She placed a jeweled crown on Lodo's head.

"I no longer want this. Anaiys! Come back!"

"I saved your behind , and all you can do is bully and wallow."

"Solonund?"

"I was told by my superiors in the Harpers to kill you. I risked my life when I opened a dimensional gate and plopped your butt in Sigil. That one action put me on Elminster's bad side. How do you repay me for saving your sorry life? You keep trying to get me killed. You bully and berate me at every turn. I may be a letch, but you are no better than me. Here, this is a model of this world you are swimming in. All Hail Lodo, he is finally king of the world, just not the one he wanted."

"Solonund! No! Please do not do this to me! You are my friend, one of the only few I have left! Please don't abandon me here!"

Lodo heard laughter as the blood slowly sank down to where it nearly disappeared.

"Remember this dream, and do not repeat your mistakes." An ominous figure floated above in and brandished a wicked looking staff.

"Azuth!"

"Remember!"

* * *

Tharros was running in a forest in his dire bear form. Next to him, a dire wolf moved to keep up with him.

He stopped for a moment and shape changed back into his half orcish form. The Dire wolf stopped, and shape changed back into Stradivarius.

"You are a changer as well!"

"I have tried to keep it hidden."

"Why?"

"If Ty'Aero of the Emperor knew, I would have never got my freedom. He ain't gonna let any of us go."

We had better get going. It is not safe here, Strad.

A mob of voices followed them as they ran deeper into the forest.

"What are we gonna do? They are gonna catch up to us eventually."

"Pray, Strad. Just keep running."

"We are gonna need to fight. We can't run forever."

"We need to run."

"We need to turn around and fight. I ain't telling you that we should kill them. I don't want to kill anymore. Just rough them up a bit so they quit chasing us."

Stradivarius stopped and waited for the mob to come to him as Tharros went to hide behind a large tree.

The mob stopped in front of Stradivarius. They were all orcs and half orcs.

At first, they wove their torches and trained their weapons on him. Slowly, they started trying to tempt him with riches and females and all of the food he wanted. All Stradivarius had to do was stay in his orc form and kill anyone they wanted him to.

"I have been down that road and it leads absolutely nowhere! I am not gonna be ashamed of who I am anymore! I am not gonna give up my freedom for creature comforts."

A huge orc in the back of the crowd stood taller than all of the others. He stared intently at Stradivarius with his one eye. "Kill them, kill them all."

Tharros gasped, "Gruumsh." He jumped from his hiding place and stood next to Stradivarius.

"I am not gonna kill anybody, you old windbag!"

"Strad. Be careful."

"I am not a gladiator anymore. I was not a slave by choice. "

"We are the children of Selune, Gruumsh. Get away from here and take your control off of the mob!"

"The little half breed coward dares to challenge me?"

"He ain't alone! I serve Selune! Not you! Now you get out of here!"

Shouts of 'blasphemy' and 'traitors' come from various orcs in the mob. They inch closer, goaded on their task by Gruumsh One Eye.

"Why do you follow this butcher? My people, Selune loves you. She will not send your sons into battle for no reason. She will not leave your sons for carrion fodder on the ground."

"All that one eyed freak has ever given me is sorrow and pain! Come with us! I ain't gonna give up on my own people! You don't have to follow that freak anymore!"

Some of the orcs in the crowd closed their eyes and shook their heads as to rid themselves of a bad dream. Slowly, one by one, several members of the mob joined Tharros and Stradivarius.

"See, Tharros. It is good to fight."

"But do not forget, Strad, there is always a point where you have to run. "

"I am not running afraid from you, you one eyed freak, anymore! I am not afraid of you anymore!" Stradivarius declared loudly.

"I am not afraid of you either! I will take as many of my people with me into the arms of Selune! Be gone! I fight you with my faith and my words! I will prevail!"

A shaft of pale light shown on Gruumsh. He bellowed in anger and slowly faded away.

"You have done well, my children." Selune's gentle voice came from the pale moonbeam.

* * *

"Yer a bastard, Thelvin. Ye ain't got a da. If it weren't fer yer ma bein Bruenor's sis, ye would be left in the tunnels to die." The young dwarven children teased and taunted him.

"I do so have a da! I'm here ain't I?"

"Yer da left yer ma ta rot after he had his way with her. Yer a bastard!"

"My ma is a good ma!"

"Ye young uns shut yer traps! Suck up, Thelvin Battlehammer! If ye want te be a warrior, ye have to quit yer whinin'!"

"But Weapon Master!"

"No buts, Thelvin! Jest because ye are the King's nephew don't mean ye get any slack from me!"

"He should turn ye over to Pwent! Ye're no good ta anyone except as a gutbuster! Ye can't keep yer temper. Ye can't suck up and take yer punishment! Ye are nothin but a bastard!"

"I will show ye! I will show ye all that I ain't no good fer nothin!"

Thelvin picked up the notched battle axe and went at the Dwarven Weapon Master. He slashed and swung, but nothing hit."

"Ye're too slow, Thelvin! Ye ain't learnin yer discipline either! Ye ain't no good to the King or anybody else like that!"

"Ye're bein harder on me than anybody! I just want to defend me home! I want to be the best warrior anybody 'round here has ever seen."

"Ye're too tall! Are ye sure yer ma dinna sleep with a human?"

"Ye quit insultin my ma!"

"Yer ma is a whore. Why dinna she tell anyone who yer da was? Huh? Ken ye answer that?"

"I ken what I ken. I may not ken who my da is, but my ma must'a had her reasons. I got a good ma!"

"Weapon Master! Ye best not be teasin me nephew again."

"I ain't teasin him. I'm teachin him."

"No more." Bruenor Battlehammer boomed as he pulled Thelvin away from the rest of the students. "Ye ken he is bein' too hard on ye?"

"Yea, uncle he's bein too hard."

"I'm thinkin that he ain't. I'm sendin ye east with yer ma. She is gonna be negotiatin with some Dwarves that ain't heard of the Battlehammer, an think Mithril Hall be just a myth. I be thinkin ye will make a better negotiator than a warrior."

"No! Uncle! I wanna be a champion! I wanna be a defender!"

"An I be needin a diplomat. Ye will be defendin yer ma if ye feel ye have to defend somethin. I canna do anything else with ye. Ye angered every weapon master among me Dwarves. Ye got yer arse on ye shoulders when I gave ye ta Drizzt, now he doona wanna train ye until ye learn yer manners. an, I doona want ye ta be a gutbuster."

Thelvin's mother walked gracefully into the throne room where Thelvin had been taken to finish the conversation. Her eyes sparkled. Her red hair and beard were neatly trimmed. She smiled with delight.

"Yer uncle has told ye we are a goin east?"

"I doona wanna go, Ma. I wanna learn to be a champion. What if there be no weapon master fer me to learn from?"

"If ye think it is that important, I'll find ye a weapon master when we get there. Doona get yer guts in a bunch. Now go an get yer things. The ponies are waitin."

The trip east became a blurr.

"Ma, who is my Da?"

"I canna tell ye."

"Why not?"

"I promised yer da not ta tell any who he was. Doona worry. Yer da is a very good da. He keeps his eyes on ye. Ye'll understand when ye are older."

"Ma! Ye give me a human weapons master!"

"I wanted me son ta have the best an the best happens ta be human. What will yer da think? Ye have ta put away that stuffy pride of yers or ye will get nowhere."

"He's odd, even fer a human."

"He's from Kara Tur. He will show ye ta fight with yer hands as well as any weapon ye can pick up. Swallow yer pride. Learn some discipline. Yer da is wachin ye."

"I might as well lern from him. I'm a bastard. I don't have a da."

A voice cried out in a raspy whisper, "You do have a da."

Everything faded save for a bronze mask with two candles glowing in the eye holes.

"I am yer da. Doona forget it."

* * *

Solonund smiled at himself as he listened to the peal of feminine laughter.

He put a swagger in his step as he walked into a clearing. The clearing was filled with naked elven and human females. They played and beaconed to him.

"Hello ladies. Which of you wants my company first?"

The females simply giggled to themselves and beaconed him farther into the clearing.

The loud wail of an infant scattered the bevy of beauties. They ran into the trees in fright.

"Now don't run off like that. I am here. I will not hurt you. I will not let anything hurt you."

"Liar."

Solonund whirled around to see a disheveled girl with a baby in her arms. The girl would be a raving beauty if it were not for her raggedly dressed state.

The baby wailed and reached its arms out toward Solonund.

"What is the matter with the babe? "

"His father left me after he slept with me. Now I have nothing and neither does she."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"You. Here little one, reach for your father. Let him hear you cry."

"Yes," another destitute female said as she carried another child in her arms. "Let your father see how he has hurt us. Let him see how he has hurt all of us."

"You married me, but it did not make you faithful. You never loved me! I was your beloved Anaiys and you still would not stop fooling around!"

"I tried, Anaiys! I really tried! I do love you! I miss you!"

Solonund stood there stunned. The babies' wails became so loud that he closed his eyes and covered his ears. He knelt to the ground, begging the gods to make the sound stop.

"Stand up and open your eyes!"

"Drizzt! Little brother! Oh thank the gods you are here! Can you tell these crazy women..." He stopped mid sentence as he stood and looked around to see that all of the women and babies had disappeared.

Drizzt unsheathed his swords. "It is time for you to learn a lesson in responsibility, brother."

"Yes, Drizzt, and we will help you." Kellindil and Shun Arayanni stepped out from the woods, weapons drawn. Three of Solonund's most trusted friends, two of which he knew were dead, surrounded him and attacked.

"What is the matter with you? I have done nothing to any of you!"

"Done nothing? I spent days and nights a dozen dungeons to pay for your crimes. They believed you over me just because I am a drow! You may have gotten me out of them, but it does not change that I should not have been there in the first place." Drizzt whirled and slashed, barely missing Solonund.

"You left me at the mercy of my tribe. They drove me out because you convinced me to follow Meilikki above all others, when you yourself hold no allegiance to any one god in particular!" Shun used his scimitars and his Wu Jen spells against Solonund.

"You stayed behind when I told you to follow after me! As a result Roddy was able to kill me with no one else around!" Kellindil shouted as launched arrows at Solonund in rapid succession.

"I did not mean it! It was not my fault! I tried!"

"Enough you three." Montolio DeBrouche and Willwaren stepped into the clearing.

"Mother! Father! Tell these fools they are not making any sense!"

"But they are, my adopted son. You never take responsibility for your own actions. Look what it has cost you. you have dozens of bastards running around. You married a girl you did not love to satisfy your own inadequacies. You hurt or got your friends killed. You disrespect the gods that gave you your powers. You disappoint me."

"Father! Mother, please tell him he is wrong!"

"But he is not wrong. I saved your life dozens of times, my son, and what do you have to show for it? You have become an indentured servant to Isolder Wisteria for burning down part of his home. You let your wife die. You let the only son you claim to be captured by pirates. Your son lies dying because you convinced him to get into a fight he was ill prepared for. You left the one you call brother to fend for himself when you knew he was outnumbered. He may even die because of it. You shirk your responsibilities. It is time you pay."

"Mother! No! Don't go! I can change! I can try harder!"

"Natcooshie'pira. Come with me to hell. It is where you belong after all."

Kordon, the male wood elf whom was Solonund's real father, stepped out of the shadows. A collar was around his neck.

"Come. You are just as much a monster as I was. You make it less obvious is all."

"Get away from me! I will not allow you to touch me ever again! I am not a monster! I can be responsible! I do revere the Seldarine as well as Meilikki and Silvanus with the utmost respect!"

An arrow landed in front of Kordon, causing him to run back into the trees.

"I am glad you have finally taken a good look." Solonor Thelandira said as he stepped into the clearing.

* * *

Lokteruost sat on the edge of his cot and wept so deeply that his eyes were nearly swollen shut.

Although none of the memories or dreams were his own, he could see the pain and anguish all within the city were feeling, especially those who had come to rescue him.

"Gods have the worst nightmares."

* * *

Notes:

Although the technology on Faerun does not usually encompas firearms, people who travel the planes on spelljammer ships often do have flintlock pistols or rifles.

For more information on Solonund's past, read _Kindred Spirits_ and _A long way from Home_. The easiest way to find them is to go to my author's page.

I am working on a who's who book encompasing all of my characters from Forgotten Realms, Planescape and Spelljammer, since they often make apearances in more than one story. Once finished, I will e-mail it to anyone who is curious.

I am also working on a webpage that will show drawings I or my husband has made of all of my original characters.

Please review


	14. His Sword Sheath

**His Sword Sheath, on a Bier Above Quivering Masses.**

Korko ran along the streets, taking toll of the dead. Many of the bodies still had their eyes open.

Most of the gold golems fell as well. The hulking machines lay around the streets like broken statues.

"Master Ty'Aero! What happened here?"

"Ah, yes, Korko, the new leader of the Veiled Knights. I have no idea. It seems that I was not the only one that had horrible nightmares last night."

"No. I had horrible nightmares, as did all of my Knights. I woke in a sweat and went outside of my chambers to investigate. Three quarters of the Veiled Knights were running around the temple maze killing anyone in their path. They killed all of the priests of Vhaeraun, except for the high priest himself. Then they started murdering each other. They went into the temple of Fredaine and killed nearly all of the whores as well. I can only suspect that they are partially responsible for the deaths on the streets as well. I have only been able to account for a tenth of my knights."

"I understand. Most of my acolytes and students died combating each other last night as well. The gladiators nearly destroyed the arena. None of the gladiatorial slaves are left alive."

"I hope this has nothing to do with my clearing of the Billowing Towers."

"I don't believe so. Come with me to the Wine and Spirits. I believe we both could use a drink. Goylar's slimes and oozes will take care of the mess out here. I have closed off the docks. There will be no commerce until after the emperor's funeral tomorrow morning."

"Wise decision, Milord."

* * *

Ty'Aero led Korko to his favorite table near the bar. Ty'Aero spoke of plans for the city while they waited for their drinks. He looked up, and saw the large gilt mirror behind the bar.

"I wonder when they took down the nice tapestry they had there before?"

"Hmm, oh. I am not sure. Several weeks ago, I think. It belonged to the old woman in the back. The fortune teller. She died and they wrapped her body in it, I think."

"Shame. It was quite beautiful. It was one of the reasons why I like this table. That is, other than the proximity of the waiters that carry the excellent wine."

"Is there anything else you need of me, Milord?"

"No. Wait, yes. " Ty'Aero grabbed onto Korko's shirt. "Many of my students were carrying a potion on them. It was made to seek out the heir to the throne. I have an extra vial. Take it and help continue the search. It will glow green when someone of Kirisatt's bloodline is near. I am in hopes that he impregnated a whore or slave in his youth. It would relieve my stress."

Korko took the tiny vial. "I will do as you command." He studied Ty'Aero a moment. "Milord, may I speak freely?"

"Go on."

"Am I imagining things or are your dark features growing lighter? Milord? Are you ill?"

"Lighter?" Ty'Aero jumped up and rushed to look in the mirror behind the bar. He gasped. The pallor of his skin had gone from deep black to dark gray.

"No. No, Korko. I am fine" Ty'Aero smiled. "In fact, seeing this makes me feel a little better."

* * *

Lodo removed his mansion spell. In his state of mind, he was not sure if he could keep the spell maintained. He was silent. It was the first time in many years that he kept silent. He stared at Solonund.

_"That foolish fop risked his own life, more than once to save mine. Yet, I treat him like a waste of breath. I tried to take his wife away from him, and he never condemned me for it. I am a horrible person, yet he treats me like a saint."_

Solonund and Katla made sure Thelan rested on a pile of soft blanket while they continued to tend to him. Thelan's breathing was steady, but he still would not wake.

_"The gods, bless you and keep you. The gods keep their eyes upon you. And give you peace, and give you peace. And give you peace forever." _Solonund softly sang the lullaby he always sang to Thelan as a small child. He held his son's hand and made silent prayers.

"There is nothing more I can do, Solonund. Keep talking and singing to him. Perhaps he will find a way to wake on his own."

"I had such a horrible nightmare last night." Solonund ran his fingers through Thelan's curly hair.

"You too?"

"I had a horrible nightmare as well!" Lodo piped up.

"I wonder if....?"

"You wonder what, Katla? What did you do?"

"I just tested a theory, Lodo. You would have done the same."

"The same what!"

"I put the crown that I brought from home on the helm."

"And that triggered the dreams! Katla!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that is what would happen!"

"You stupid girl! How dare you pull something like that without talking to me first!"

Katla stood up, put on her weapons and strode out the door. She ran into Korko as she was leaving. Katla pushed him aside and started out of the room.

Korko stumbled, the vial Ty'Aero gave him rolled to the floor. It glowed briefly and went out .

* * *

Tears streamed down Katla's face. She tried to keep from crying.

She stormed towards the Jagged Palace. It was the only place she knew a temple of Corellon resided, even if it was only a ruin.

"Lady Katla?"

"Oh, Naurailoki. Are you ill? You look pale."

"No. I am fine, but you , obviously are not. This is the first time I have seen you in your armor since you first came to the city. Why are you crying? I hope it is not for all of the bodies of these that litter the streets?"

"I had a very bad dream and I would rather not talk about it now. I want to be alone and the only place I know that is not crawling with people is the Jagged Palace."

"And, you want to visit the ruined temple behind it?"

Katla met Ty'Aero's eyes. Ty'Aero took his hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I see. My information was correct. You are a cleric, of a knightly order."

"Yes, Naurailoki, I am. Not that it is any of your business." She snapped.

"My love. Please calm yourself. I will not harm you. I am worried about you being too close to the Ancient Captive. He is dangerous."

"I think I can handle Lokteruost."

"What! How do you know his name?"

Katla took a sharp breath and sniffed a couple of times. "It was well, part of my nightmare, last night."

Ty'Aero reached into his pocket and pulled out the small vial. It glowed a bright green.

"What is that?"

"Oh nothing. It is similar to a light spell. I am heading to the temple of Ghaunadaur. I don't want any of the oozes catching me unaware."

"Will you meet me at the old temple as soon as you are done, Naurailoki?"

"I will if I can get away from my duties."

* * *

Ty'Aero pounded on the heavy door of Goylar's personal chambers. "Open this blasted door!" He jumped back when a small ooze made its way through the keyhole.

The huge door swung open.

The chamber was sparsely furnished. A group of pegs in the wall held various ceremonial garb. There was a bed that looked rarely slept in. A coat rack containing two simple robes and Goylar's crooked staff stood next to a large bath in the floor.

Ty'Aero gingerly inched his way towards the bath. Inside of it was a slime swirling around.

Slowly, part of the slime climbed out of the bath and changed its shape. Goylar put on one of the robes from the coat rack and took his staff in hand.

"I hope you have a _very_ good reason for interrupting my fun."

The other slime in the bath rose out and took the shape of a female surface elf. She giggled slightly, put on the other robe, left the room, and closed the door behind her.

"_That_, Goylar, is disgusting."

"You couple in your way, I couple in mine. You should try it. It is quite an experience."

"No thank you!"

"What do you want, then?"

"I need you to make preparations in the lower chambers."

"Have you decided against having the ooze devour the Emperor's body in public?"

"No. I have found his heir. Unfortunately, it is not a male heir."

"Ah, I see. You finally get your fondest wish. You will finally be Emperor. It is not like Kirisatt really had any power anyway."

"Yes, well. I want all to be prepared, for my wedding. It will take place just after the funeral. Timing is crucial. I do not want the lady's companions to interfere."

"The lady's? Love? Sentimentality? Adoration? That is not like you. No wonder you are getting so pale. Beware, Ty'Aero. The chit may just cast you aside. "

"We shall see."

* * *

Thelvin watched as Ty'Aero spoke to Katla. His blood boiled as he saw the look on the wizard's face.

_"Silly girl. Don't she know she be gettin in over her head?"_

Thelvin watched as Katla parted from the wizard and strode in the opposite direction. He followed a safe distance behind Katla as she wound her way around the myriad of corpses in the streets.

Katla stopped for a moment and leaned over an empty merchant's table.

Thelvin rushed to her side. "Easy now, girl. Ye didn't expect it te be smellin so bad. Let it come up if ye need te."

"Thelvin. All this death is my fault."

"Now don't ye be sayin that. I heard ye tell Lodo what ye did. Any of us woulda done the same. The way I figure, all of these here that met their end were not very good ones. If they had themselves a shread of good in em, they woulda not be lyin here dead."

"We need to go to the ruined temple, behind the palace."

"Yea, we need te be checkin on on that fella. Ye think he met his end too?"

"I don't know."

"Well while ye are checkin on him, I'll be checkin on the palace. I want te find out where them demons are kept."

* * *

"Goddess, I knew you would come. I prayed that you were safe."

"Please, don't call me that."

"Why? I see the light in you. You have done such wonders."

"I do not deserve such praise, Lokteruost. I have done just as many evil things as I have good. My nightmares last night showed me that much."

"Oh, no. I saw your nightmares. I can not say how, but I did."

"Then you know that many people in this city are dead because of those same nightmares?"

"Yes." Lokteruost took a deep breath and sighed. "Nothing could be done for them. I wish I could say I had nothing to do with turning their dreams against them, but I can't. I could not control pushing back the evil that tried to invade me. Evil has a way of turning on those that wield it. And, so does good. Those that survived the trial are a testament to that."

"Have you thought on what you are going to do once you are free?"

"No, goddess. I have not. I want to die. As I am, it is not possible."

"My name is Katla."

"Very well, if that is what you wish to be called, I will concede."

"I am one of the Chosen of the Knights of the Astral Blade, a warrior priestess in service to Corellon Larethian. I wield one of the nine holy longswords."

"Then you are here to pray and have him bless your weapon, I suppose. I understand." Lokteruost stood and pulled away ivy that encircled several pedestals that once held statues. "See here. This is where Corellon's statue once stood. The names of the other gods and goddesses of Arvandor are written on the sides of the pedestals. I do not need to read the names to know where the statues once were. I am very old. I suppose the title of _Ancient Captive _is fitting."

Katla looked at Corellon's pedestal and to the round altar in front of it. She dug through the grasses and weeds until she found a line of slits in the stone floor. There were nine slits, the line of them running from east to west.

Katla drew her sword, Glinlass.

Glinlass, was the fifth of the nine swords of the Chosen, and the only one to be wielded by a female. Katla had once taken her position as one of the Chosen very seriously, yet, she no longer wanted it. She felt unworthy. She shared Lokteruost's sentiment to want to die.

She placed the tip of Glinlass in the fifth slit from the east. She knelt, put one hand on the pommel and the other on the flat of the blade. She stared at the empty place where Corellon's statue once stood, and prayed as tears fell down her face.

Lokteruost made his way back around the altar and knelt next to Katla. "You know he spoke the truth."

"Who?"

"Corellon. He told you he loved you the most, longest and the best. It is the truth. Do not cry. He knows. Your sword is a symbol of his affection."

Katla gasped and looked at Lokteruost.

He continued in his prayer, stopping once he met a pause. "Sometimes, though his statue is gone, I can see his face."

"Katla!" Thelvin bellowed from near the palace. "That durned thing is a maze! I canna find where the durned dungeons are. We are gonna have to ask Strad if he knows of there be a tunnel that connects!"

"What is he looking for?"

Katla stood and sheathed her sword. "The demons that those hands on your shackles belong to. If we know where they will emerge, we will have a better chance of protecting the surviving people of the city."

"Very sound. I will pray for your success. Now go. You are needed elsewhere. A boy is in need of your healing touch."

* * *

Despite numerous protests by Lodo, Tharros and Thelvin, Katla walked on Ty'Aero's arm during Kirisatt's sunrise funeral procession.

The dead Emperor was led through the streets on richly adorned cart, pulled by his former male concubines.

The surviving Black Wizards herded the citizens to the sides of the procession. Any person who did not openly wail or mourn was beaten.

The streets were clean of all of the blood and bodies. Goylar's oozes and slimes were sated from the carnage left in the streets the night before.

Katla was glad. She did not want to be assaulted by nausea during the procession. She stayed silent beneath her black veil. The dress Ty'Aero had sent her was gaudy and uncomfortable. Yet, she decided it was best to concede to wear it.

The outer part of the gown was black velvet with gold threads in swirling patterns along the collar, sleeves and hem It was slit down the sleeves and down the front of the skirt to reveal the color of the gown beneath. The gown beneath was a fine silver brocade.

Katla decided to wear her sword. The silver and gold along the pommel accented the dress perfectly. Any onlooker would have thought the sword was made to fit with the dress.

Kunne and Walisra stayed a pace behind her, disguised as Katla's servants. They held the hem of the train to keep it from dragging the ground.

Ty'Aero smiled. He had woke at first light to find his skin had grown to a dull, copperish gray. His eyes were growing blue again. His hair was no longer all black, but had brown highlights.

Ty'Aero had dreamed of Katla all that night. He wondered what she would think when he took the black velvet over-dress off and revealed that the silver was to be her wedding gown.

The gown had belonged to Ty'Aero's mother. He felt it was the only dress worthy of Katla. Of all the people in the universe, the only person Ty'Aero loved, other than Katla, was his mother.

"_Mother,_" thought to himself and sighed as he remembered how he had accidentally killed her while trying to save her life. _"I hope you approve."_

"Naurailoki, who will take Kirisatt's place now that he is dead?" Katla listed slightly as she walked over an uneven stone in the road.

Stradivarius, who walked by her, opposite Ty'Aero, quickly grabbed her hand so she would not fall. "Easy there, Milady. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yes, it is just that this dress is so heavy, and hot!"

Ty'Aero chuckled. "Just bear with it a little longer, my love. We are almost around the last bend. From there we can go straight to my box at the arena. Goylar and the ooze he has chosen are waiting in the center. The ooze will take care of Kirisatt. As for his successor, I have been fortunate to have found one."

"I thought the arena was a mess?"

"Yes, it was. I had my students repair all that they could yesterday. The area beneath the stands is still a _mess_, but the seating area is as good as new."

"Thank goodness. I don't know how much longer I can walk in this dress."

"I am sorry. I suppose I was simply thinking how lovely it would look on you. I sometimes forget that some dresses are not made for walking in. I will make it up to you. I have a surprise for you once we reach my box."

* * *

Further towards the back of the procession, Lodo stomped along with his arms crossed and his eyes ahead. Beside him was Tharros, in priestly funeral robes. Lodo had never thought much about Tharros' looks before, but in those clothes! Lodo thought his half orc friend looked more ghastly than he had ever seen before.

Thelvin was a few paces ahead of them, whistling and waving to the crowd with his axe. He was gaining more than one chuckle and smile from the otherwise somber crowd.

"It looks like Thelvin is having a grand time."

"Thelvin likes attention, Tharros. I wonder why Ty'Aero put us so far back in the procession?"

"_I_ wonder where Tessirak is? I have not seen him since the evening of the nightmare."

"He is back at the safe house with Solonund and Thelan. I felt it best he help guard them while we are on this stupid walk."

"I thought kings loved being seen in public like this?"

"Not me."

"Thelvin, can you see Katla and Ty'Aero?" Tharros yelled, to get Thelvin's attention.

"It's hard as hell to miss em. Well, I can see Strad. An I know he is next te her."

"Good, because I have a very bad feeling." Lodo sighed and put one hand on the pommel of his sword.

* * *

Katla was sickened by the scene of the ooze swallowing up Kirisatt's body, cart and all.

Throughout the stands there was a mix of crying, gagging, and ogling at the sight.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright? I suppose after the blood and bodies on the street yesterday, I should have thought of letting you rest."

"I have never seen such a disgusting display."

"You are right, but it is tradition. I care little for those oozes myself. Here, I have something for you that will cheer your spirits, I hope."

"Are you going to announce who will be the new emperor? You said that you had found him?"

"Oh, no. That is not done until tomorrow. Today is for mourning Kirisatt."

"I understand. Let the crowd get over its grief before thrusting a new ruler upon them. I wish you had allowed my servants to be here. I could use one of Lodo's spells right now."

"I wanted to be able to talk to you alone, without prying eyes or ears. We are quite safe."

Ty'Aero stood, took a ring from his pocket, took Katla's left hand and knelt before her. "Katla," he slipped the ring on her left ring finger, "I have thought long and hard on this. I want you to be my wife."

"Naurailoki. I really do not know what to say. " She looked at the blood red stone on the engagement ring on her finger. Her mind began to cloud. Her ears rang with the sound of Ty'Aero professing his undying love over and over. Her eyes glazed over. "I accept. I will marry you."

Ty'Aero smiled, put his arms around her and brought her into a deep kiss. "We wed this afternoon, my love."

* * *

Lodo tapped his fingers on the table with one hand as he took another swig of wine with the other.

He, Tharros and Thelvin had been waiting nearly an hour at the Wine and Spirits. There was no sign of Katla, despite her promise to meet them there after the funeral.

"Quit fidgeting, Lodo. Ye know how women are. It must take a while to be gettin that dress off. She wouldna want te be wearin the thing all day."

"She is insufferable, stubborn, and much too headstrong for her own good. She is mayhem and trouble on two legs. Isolder should have locked her away and kept her there."

"Lodo, as I recall, her father tried. Solonund nearly burnt down his home trying to keep her from escaping. That didn't work."

Lodo put his drink down and put his hand over his face. "I will never understand women."

Stradivarius rushed in through the doors. "Master Lodo!"

Lodo and the other two jumped up, threw some platinum on the table and ran to the orc in the doorway. "Where is Katla?"

Strad led them out of the tavern and into a side street where they could talk.

"Kunne and Walisra are searching all over the arena. She and Ty'Aero have disappeared! Ty'Aero told all of the servants, including his own , to stay outside of his box for a few moments while he discussed something private with her. When we went in, they were both gone. I checked the secret passages in the box, but both were blocked by rubble."

"Damn! I should have listened to my gut feeling. The bastard has kidnapped her!"

"An this damned city has got too many places where he could be hidin her."

"I will cast a spell to locate her." Tharros said, waving his hands in a meticulous manner. "The path to her is that way."

Tharros took off at a run with the rest close behind.

As they got closer to the slums, Korko met up with them. "Thank goodness I found you! Lodo! We have trouble, and big!"

"Where is Katla?!"

"In the temple of Ghaunadaur. Goylar and Ty'Aero have taken her into the lower temple. They must know she was related to Kirisatt! They only allowed the High Priestess of Fredaine, the High Priest of Vhaeraun, and a few members of the surviving noble houses inside. Black Wizards and dozens of guards, loyal to Ty'Aero surround the building. Oozes and slimes cover the first floor and the floor below. I tried to get in to see what they were doing, but Ty'Aero told me I had not earned his absolute trust yet."

Lodo and the rest came to a stop at the front door to the temple. One of the guards held out his hand to Lodo. "Do you have an invitation?"

"Yes." Lodo weaved a spell that put the guards at the door under his control.

"I see, the bride's party. Just show the oozes your wand that came with the invitation and they will let you pass."

Once inside, the doors closed behind them. Lodo launched a firebrand, burning all the oozes in their path.

"Did that guard say , _bride_?" Tharros took a deep breath.

"Yes. I hope we make it there before that bastard marries her. If we don't all of our plans wil be up in smoke, just like these oozes."

* * *

Katla looked more lovely than Ty'Aero imagined she would look. The coronet of silver flowers he placed on her head during their vows suited her well. He believed she rivaled his own mother's beauty in that silver gown.

Katla took her coronet of silver leaves and placed it on Ty'Aero's head "I give myself to whom wears this crown."

Ty'Aero slipped his mother's wedding band onto Katla's finger. A final testament to bind her to him.

"As you have given yourselves to each other, you are lawfully wed. The gods have seen and none may unbind you. You may kiss."

Ty'Aero pulled Katla into his arms and kissed her deeply. A surge of energy went through their bodies, completing the wedding spell. Ty'Aero pulled away to look into Katla's eyes.

"Naurailoki? You have changed."

The spell Ty'Aero had placed on the engagement ring wore off as soon as they were wed.

Katla was looking at him, lovingly, without any manipulation.

"What do you see?"

"Your eyes. They are blue. Your hair, it is light brown."

"You have changed me, my love, my wife." He picked Katla up and carried her to a mirror portal. The portal connected the temple to a building in the Academy of the Black Wizards. "Come, let us be gone from this vile place."

* * *

Lodo and his party hacked and burned their way to the lowest basement of the temple of Ghaunadaur. "This is taking forever!" He screamed.

As Tharros surged ahead down the final steps, the wedding guests screamed and ran up several other stairways in the temple.

Goylar waved his crook and let loose all of the oozes in the various pools of the underground cavern.

"You are too late! Interlopers! The Empress is already wed!" He ran up a set of stairs with Thelvin at his heels.

Thelvin pulled out a jeweled dagger from his belt and tossed it at Goylar.

"You think a dagger will stop me? Foolish dwarf!" Goylar started to change into his slime form, and screamed.

The slime was absorbed by the small dagger. The dagger, Goylar's robes and crook fell to the floor.

"A gift from me ma. Jest fer your kind." Thelvin said as he picked up the dagger and tucked it back in his belt.

Tharros and Stradivarius took their dire bear and dire wolf forms, respectively.

The over-fed oozes were no match for the magic and the might of Lodo and his friends. The battle was over in a matter of minutes. The slimes and oozes that were not destroyed, cowered in the large pools that filled the room.

On stone platforms that were in the center of each large pool, were sword sheaths. All of the sheaths looked identical.

"Lodo, which one do you think belongs to Lokteruost?"

"I am not sure. Tharros, can you detect which one?"

"They all have some sort of magic emanating from them."

"We had best take all of them then. Thank goodness Katla left her bag that held the artifacts with Solonund."

"Shouldn't we go after her, Lodo?"

"No, Thelvin. The priest of Ghaunadaur was right. It is too late. We just have to hope that she has something up her sleeve."

* * *

Please review.


	15. The Symbol

**The Symbol of His Faith, Around the Neck of the True Ruler.**

"Lodo, when are we goin to rescue Lady Katla?" Thelvin stomped around the street in the early morning light.

"We aren't." Lodo said with a twinge of regret in his tone.

"Then I'll be doin it! She saved me life more than once. I'd still be a prisoner in Menzoberranzan if not fer her!"

Tharros grabbed onto Thelvin's shoulder to slow his pace. "Calm down, Thelvin. Solonund is the only one she has not rescued from dire circumstances at least once. She saved Lodo in Amn. He was nearly committed for illegal use of magic. She saved us numerous times. You think I would forget when she and Iasa saved me from Calimshite slavers when I was a small boy? We have to trust her on this. She is a lot tougher than she acts."

"And, we can't forget that Ty'Aero is in love with her. I can't believe he will harm her, in any permanent way at least. Come on. We need to meet Korko in the hall of the Veiled Knights."

* * *

Ty'Aero sat before the mirror in his bedchamber. Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked from his own face and back to Katla, still asleep in his bed. He smiled and toyed with the holy symbol of Corellon Larethian around his neck. _"Corellon, you have finally forgiven me." _He thought to himself.

Naurailoki had once been deeply devoted to the Seldarine, especially Corellon. He remembered Myth Drannor, the day his entire family was killed. He had not meant to do it. It was an accident, but no one saw it for what it was.

_"Kinslayer! You have no right among our people! Go, and never come back!" _His mentor had yelled. The symbol of Corellon was ripped from his neck as he was beaten nearly to death.

His god had abandoned him. He was shunned, and hated. He wandered for years. He tried to go to Evermeet, but they tossed him off of the island. He tried to make a home for himself among several elven settlements, only to be chased away. He finally retreated to what was left of his childhood home. The tower, transported from Netheril to the Plane of Shadow.

There he remained for hundreds of years, perfecting his magic in solitude. He grew power hungry and bitter.

The former headmaster of the Black Wizards pulled him through into Myth Fredaine while trying to create a stable dimensional gate to the Plane of Shadow. The experiment was a success, but the former headmaster never had the chance to revel in his accomplishment.

Naurailoki, stunned from the experience, lashed out and killed his predecessor, all of his guards, and the few postulates that happened to be in the room.

Kirisatt rewarded him for the slaughter. He gave Naurailoki the holy symbol of Corellon, as well as the station of headmaster and chief advisor to the Emperor.

Naurailoki stood and sat on the side of the bed. He ran his fingers through Katla's shoulder length hair.

Once he had gotten her to his tower at Myth Fredaine, he felt guilty for tricking her into the marriage.

He had offered to let her have the room next to his. She was his wife, but he cared enough not to want to force himself onto her.

He was shocked when she shed her gown and allowed him to consummate their union.

Katla was the reason he was no longer black. He noticed that there was still an aura of shadow around him, but it did not rule him like it had.

Katla stirred and opened her eyes, "Good Morning."

"I, I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have."

"Shh. Naurailoki. I understand. I did many wrong things myself."

"You do know the real reason why I married you, don't you?"

"You had more than one." She slowly at up and took his hand. "You wanted me, but felt too noble to just kidnap me outright. You tried to court me, to satisfy your lust, but found something more in your heart. You wanted to be forgiven for your sins against your people and the Seldarine, and knew I could help you. Lastly, and most importantly, you found out my secret. You know I am Kirisatt's cousin, and you wanted to be acknowledged as the ruler of this city."

"I did not realize I was that transparent."

"You aren't. I have a talent for seeing past people's transgressions. That is why my friends tolerate me." Katla stood and went to the small pouch that was hooked to her sword's sheath. She opened it, reached in and pulled out the blood scepter. "I always keep this with me in my pouch of holding. I lied to you. I was not responsible for his death, that was an accident. But, I can not say that I did not intend to kill Kirisatt."

"Gods! I thought that thing was a myth!"

"No, it is very real."

Naurailoki reached out to touch the scepter

"No!" Katla jerked it away from his reach. "It is ensorcelled. Any not of the blood of the Durothil will die if they touch it."

"Please, put the vile thing away!"

Katla did as he asked, turned and smiled sweetly to him. "You actually took steps to show your affection. Other than Iasa, most felt I was too good for them, or too difficult for them, and keep me at a safe distance."

"Who's Iasa?"

"I suppose you could say he was my husband."

Naurailoki gasped and tightened his grip on her hand, "You're already married!"

"Widowed. Most think of me as too dangerous to wed. I am under a spell, of sorts. Whether I like it or not, all of my serious lovers die. By doing so, you may have signed your own death sentence. "

"You are cursed? Oh, my love, I will do everything in my power to free you from it, for your sake. You have gifted me with forgiveness from the gods I thought had abandoned me. If I die, so be it, but I do not want to leave you in sorrow."

Naurailoki looked ant the silver symbol of Corellon around Katla's neck. He fingered it a few moments. He compared it to the one around his own neck.

"I see. You once worshipped Corellon, and not these evil city gods."

"I've never worshipped the city gods, or any god for that matter since I was cast out. For a very long time the only one I worshipped was myself. It was why I turned black."

"When I was very young, I was sent to a remote temple by my father. I was _not_ liked. One evening the clerics upset me so much that I barricaded myself in the inner sanctum dedicated to Corellon. I stayed in there for nearly a week. I cried, slept and cried more until someone came in to comfort me, Corellon himself. He whispered to me, held me, kissed me, and _comforted_ me. I believe, because he took my innocence, he sees me as _his_. He gets jealous."

Naurailoki took the symbol of Corellon from around his neck and put it around Katla's. "Well then, I hope I do not gain his ire by comforting you. Here, I want you to have my holy symbol. It is much nicer than yours. You deserve the best. I can never really compete with a god."

"We will trade. You take mine. Now. We have had enough talking. You look terrible. You need some comfort."

"As you wish."

* * *

Lodo, Tharros, Korko and Thelvin followed Walisra through the tunnel maze in the guild of the Veiled Knights.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Yes. It is the only clear tunnel into the Jagged Palace from outside the palace gates. Verien used it often. I used it when I needed to sneak in to see Lokteruost. I was always frightened I would take a wrong turn and end up in the cavern where the oubliettes are."

"You are positive that the four demons are in those oubliettes?"

"You have a problem trusting women, don't you Lodo."

Lodo furrowed his brow, crossed his arms and gritted his teeth.

Thelvin gave a hearty laugh. "That be the first time I've seen Lodo speechless in a great while."

Walisra felt along the wall until she found a group of unevenly set, smooth stones. She grabbed Korko's arm and took off the ring that identified him as the leader of the Veiled Knights.

"Memorize the stone that I move. The rest of them set off traps."

"Of course, this is the thieves guild." Korko smiled.

Walisra stood on her tip toes and grunted. She pushed in the third stone from the top left.

The stone rolled down inside a pocket of the wall. Behind where the stone had been was a depression in the shape of Korko's ring.

"Korko, let me stand on your knee. The spot is hard for me to reach."

Korko braced himself and allowed Walisra to place the ring in the depression. The stone in front of the ring rose again, the wall turned aside, a stone below the first slid away, revealing the ring.

"Lets go."

"Now that is what I call a puzzle door."

Korko retrieved the ring and pushed forward into the tunnel.

The tunnel smelled of dung and piss. Rats ran along the walls to escape the light.

"You need to push that smooth stone on the left to close the door."

"First a mouthy woman, now a sewer." Lodo grumbled.

"Stay close. There are more traps in here than there are in the maze. The good news is that the tunnel leads right to the dungeons in the Jagged Palace. There are no side tunnels until we get there."

The tunnel was not very long, but avoiding the myriad of traps made the trip last over an hour.

Lodo breathed a sigh of relief when the putrid air turned to plain, moldy damp air.

Walista took a key from a peg several paces from a large iron gate. She chose one of the keys and opened the gate. "After you, gentlemen."

* * *

Solonund woke still holding his son's hand. He wanted to help his friends. More so, he wanted to save Katla from Ty'Aero, yet he could not bring himself to leave Thelan.

Kunne sat down and gently put his hand on Solonund's shoulder. "If you wish to leave, Solonund, I will continue to watch him. I will even sing to him if you want me to."

"I let him out of my sight , twice in his entire life. The first time he was stolen from me, the second he was assaulted by an illithid. I am afraid he will die, without me."

"I will not let that happen. If anything changes, I will sent Tessirak after you. Just tell me where you are going."

"I need to see Lokteruost. After, I will go to the arena to see the coronation of the new Emperor this evening. If I can get a message to Katla, maybe it would help."

"Just don't try to go rescue her by yourself."

"I won't. I need to live to see my son open his eyes again."

* * *

Walisra clutched Korko's arm as she led them along the path to the deepest dungeon. They traveled through winding tunnels. The walls were filled with long dead corpses. The horrors of the way those that were tortured to death made Tharros shudder.

Large spider webs covered the ceilings. Thelvin looked up and pulled his axe.

"Do ye think them webs have big spiders in em?"

"I am not sure. Anything is possible."

A scratching sound was heard in a side corridor.

"Who's there!" Lodo yelled as he drew his sword.

A drider with the body of a wrinkled, old, drow male, ambled out of the alcove. His spider body was gray, and pot marked with signs of advanced age. The drider looked around and felt along the wall. It groaned and mumbled as it crossed the hall. "Who's there?" It asked with a raspy voice.

Lodo growled and stood before it.

"Oh, there you are. Is my sentence through?"

"Who are you?"

"Please execute me. I am old and blind. Is it enough that I was made into this horrible thing? I am too feeble to continue my duty."

"Chaszmyr Khalazza." Walisra said. "Don't worry. You will be free soon. Just a little longer."

"Lady Walisra? Have you gotten lost again?"

"No. I am taking these warriors to question the demons. The time of freedom is at hand. Go ahead of us and keep the spider kind from attacking us, please."

"For you, sweet lady, anything. You are the only one who ever bothered to visit and talk to me."

Chaszmyr made chattering sounds as he led them down the web filled corridor.

From time to time, Thelvin looked into the webbing . He saw dozens of shining eyes peering through. Lodo put his hand on Thelvin's shoulder, to steady his nerves.

"I doona trust that spider."

"I don't like the idea of fighting those things in the webs. We have little choice."

Chaszmyr stopped at the end of the hallway. "I will wait here for when you wish to return. I do not go near the demons. They frighten me."

Beyond the tunnel was a huge cavern. Stalactites lined the walls and the ceiling.

"The evil in this room is immense. I am not sure it is entirely caused by the demons. " Tharros wove a protection spell to keep himself from shaking.

Lodo looked along one of the walls. Almost completely covered by a stalactite that crept along the wall was the remains of an altar. Lodo noticed the faint etching on the stone. "This was once part of the underdark. This chamber is the remains of a temple to Lloth or Selvetarm."

"You are correct. Long ago, drow twisted this sanctuary. This was once a hidden temple to the forbidden gods of Myth Fredaine." came a feminine voice echoing through the room.

"Where are you?"

"If you care to see us, our prisons are in the floor, twenty paces beyond that altar, Lodo BenArris Celestide."

"How do you know who I am?"

"We four know everything that goes on in this place. We steal his power, as is our right. We need to pass the time somehow, don't we?"

"I suppose." Lodo and the others went to a large grate in the floor.

"You had best make this quick, you will miss the announcement of the new rulers. On the other hand, you know exactly who it is, so why bother. Although your stomach is growling, You forget to eat, Celestide?"

"Quit mocking me."

"Oh, but you are the only one in this room worth mocking. It is so easy to get a rise out of you."

"Who are you?"

"I am called Nakvar. I am a balor, formerly in the service of Graz'zt. The other three are Calyx, Grimshai, and Japak. Don't bother trying to speak to them. I ripped out their vocal chords long before we were sent here."

"I thought balors could teleport easily out of a prison."

"Not this one. The wards around this prison, and the power of the mythal itself are very powerful. You should know that. You have not been able to teleport outside of the mythal. On top of that , this room is warded. If you tried to teleport out of this room, you would end up in one of the oubliettes."

Thelvin started laughing loudly. "Tha Demon Prince sent ye into a trap! Ain't that precious!"

"Lord Graz'zt sent us here to destroy this place! A group of stupid clerics of Corellon and stupid Elven wizards captured us. They concentrated all their efforts on us and ignored the drow who invaded their walls. After we were imprisoned, the new regime used us for their experiments. My only satisfaction is binding one of the ones who put us here to begin with."

Walisra gasped and screamed out. "You realize that unless he is unbound, you will continue to be imprisoned."

"Who cares."

"This mythal can not be destroyed unless he is freed."

"Are you sure of that were-orc? Then free him if you dare. Once I have my hand back, and this place is destroyed, I will enjoy chewing on your dead bones. I am sure an orcish dire were-bear would make a decent meal."

"Enough," Lodo shouted. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

Solonund tried repeatedly to get onto the grounds of the Jagged Palace, with no luck. It was under very tight guard by Black Wizards and the few remaining gold golems. No one was allowed in, under Ty'Aero's orders.

.Solonund finally gave up. He grabbed a bite to eat from one of the street vendors and headed to the arena.

He was surprised to find that he, and the rest of Katla's friends, had seating reserved for the ceremony. They were honored guests, and were seated in the spaces next to Katla herself.

"It will be a while before your seat is ready sir. The workers are not finished with the platform yet." A portly human woman said as she sat in the ticket cage.

"How soon?"

"Within a half an hour."

"Is there any way I can get an audience with the new ruler before the ceremony starts?"

"No, I am afraid that is not possible. But, there is a message for you attached to your pass."

Solonund snatched the note from the woman and read it quickly.

_"I have the holy symbol. Meet me at the gardens in the Noble's ward after the ceremony. I am fine. Everything is going well. Katla."_

* * *

Solonund sighed with relief as soon as he walked into the safe house.

The announcement and coronation ceremony had been beautiful, but dull.

Katla made a stunning Empress, but she always had been beautiful.

The only thing that was interesting about the event was the change in Ty'Aero, now Emperor Naurailoki's, appearance.

"Solonund. Kunne told me that you went to try and contact Katla. You shouldn't have gone alone."

"Calm down Lodo. It's alright. Although, she was really upset you did not attend her coronation."

"So?"

"So, she wants us to meet her in the gardens of the noble's ward. I suspect she is already waiting."

"Alright, you pick up the artifacts and lets go."

"I am staying here with my son, Lodo. Carry it yourself."

"Fine, I will go by myyself."

Lodo sighed as he looked at the Solonund looking at Thelan. _"I wonder what my son looks like now? " _He could not stop himself from smiling.

* * *

Katla tapped her fingers on the arm of the bench as she waited for her friends. Naurailoki was with her, but she urged him to stay at another bench hidden in the bushy trees.

The gardens were actually a huge greenhouse. The air inside was constantly filtered to keep the acrid smog from killing the plants. A spell on the roof made the garden look like it was outdoors under a sunny, blue filled sky.

"Your Majesty! Have you been waiting long?"

"No, Lodo, we have not waited very long. I see you have another artifact."

"Sort of. We found several sword sheaths, but we are unable to tell which one is the right one. Since you have the scepter."

"Lay them on the grass."

Naurailoki slowly crept from his hiding place as Katla touched the sheath with the scepter. The group of sheathes slowly came together until only one sheath was left.

Naurailoki screamed and fell to the ground. His head was splitting and the blood ran from his nose.

"Who is that?"

Katla dropped the scepter. "Naurailoki! Naurailoki! What happened? Here let me help you."

"_That_ is Ty'Aero! What the hell is he doing here?"

"He is my husband, Lodo. He has every right to be here. Just sit up and breathe, you are going to be alright."

"Do you mean to tell me that you married this ass of your own free will!"

"Formally, no, informally, yes."

"Come on Katla. Lets get out of here. It is time I got you back to your father. He will not be happy to know you share your bed with a shadow wizard." Lodo grabbed onto Katla's arm and tried to drag her away.

"Get your hands off of her!" Ty'Aero loosed a spell. A stream of blue light hit Lodo squarely in the chest and threw him away from Katla."

"So that is the way you want to play it. Fine by me! I have not had a decent battle with another wizard in some time."

"I will not allow you to touch my wife!"

"Both of you! Stop!"

"You brought this on yourself, Katla."

"Please!"

"I will chase this ingrate off, my love. Stay there. I don't want you to get hurt."

The wizards were evenly matched. Fireballs, ice storms and every manner of deadly spell flew back and forth from their hands.

Katla hid beneath a stone table as the two warred back and forth, literally destroying the gardens.

A crowd formed around the perimeter outside the windows. People from all over Myth Fredaine were shouting and making bets on the outcome of the fight.

Katla did not know what to do. She knew if she stopped one of them, the other one would die.

Tharros, Thelvin and Tessirak tried to rush in to help Lodo, but were held back by the crowd.

Katla saw as Ty'Aero fought off the onslaught from Lodo, he came closer to stepping on the blood scepter. She screamed and dove for the artifact.

Katla inched her way back to place under the table. She clutched the blood scepter to her chest. the motion allowed the chain of the holy symbol around her neck to wrap around the scepter.

Ty'Aero paused and screamed, allowing Lodo to issue the killing blow from his spell sword.

Katla unwrapped the chain from the scepter and placed it back into its pouch. She walked over to Ty'Aero and held his bloody body in her arms.

"Do not let him take you where you don't want to go."

"Naurailoki. I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry."

"Don't cry, my love. You saved me from the blackness. I told you. I would willingly die for you. I love you. Thank you, for everything." He let out a gurgling sound and fell limp.

Lodo walked over to where Ty'Aero's crown had fallen. He picked it up and put it on his own head. "I guess this means that _I_ am the new emperor."

"Shut up and get out of here, Lodo."

"Katla?"

"I said leave!"

Thelvin rushed in, knelt down and pulled Katla to his chest. "Go on and cry. I'm here for ye. I sholdna let that hothead come by himself. I'll stay with ye. It'll be alright, _Empress_."

"Thank you , Thelvin."

"Come on, Lodo. Thelvin will take care of her. Lets all go get some rest. We can take the artifacts where they belong later."

"He doesn't want to be consumed by an ooze. We should burn his body, before the priests get to him."

"I'll help ye, Katla. Count on me."

* * *

Please Review


	16. His Sword

**The Sword, Which Bears His Mother's Name, Remains Bound Until Thrust Though the Heart of the Heir.**

Lokteruost was horrified. Two disturbing visions came to him one after the other.

In the first, he and several other warrior priests was surrounded by four demons

Two of Lokteruost's sons were casting holy spells, to keep the horrible beasts at bay.

The largest of the red balors let out a wicked laugh as it grabbed one of his sons and ripped him to pieces. Another balor picked up his other son , bit off the youngster's head, and swallowed it.

The best of Tieratarengir's wizards and clerics focused their efforts to drive the beasts away. When that was unsuccessful, the herded the demons as best the could to the caves near the lake at the outskirts of the city.

Wizards had set up wards within the largest of the natural caverns.

The demons were driven into a small cave above the main cavern. Once the demons were above the right place, they collapsed the floor, imprisoning the beasts in the circle.

The incapacitated beasts were pushed and sealed into various small pockets in the floor of the cavern and sealed in.

In the second, Lokteruost and several priests and wizards were fleeing the fallen city.

He was stunned to find those he considered his friends casting binding spells on him. He begged them not to seal him away. He begged them to allow him to stay awake long enough to search for the last of his remaining family. They just laughed at him.

They called him an abomination, a freak of nature.

"_No elf should be permitted to live that long. You are the reason we are always attacked. We will permit it no longer. You shall be sealed, forever."_

Lokteruost fell to the ground and turned on his back to look at the sky. "I wish I had remained sealed."

* * *

Katla stood arguing with Lodo. She stood in her armor with her hand on her sword. _"Perhaps I will give him a nick on that pretty cheek to remind him who he speaks to."_ she thought.

Katla refused to wear a dress or a crown, despite being still considered the empress.

Lodo was livid. "I don't know what you plan to accomplish with this. Once we find out where the sword is, this city will cease to exist."

"These things need to be done. I am the one who has to make sure they get done."

"It is a waste of time."

Katla was taking her role more seriously than Lodo thought she would.

She helped the exodus of those who wanted to leave the mythal. The people leaving were sent with enough money and supplies to last them wherever they decided to travel.

She had the magic tapestry permanently placed at the ancient gate.

She ordered the gold golems to be dismantled and their bullion given to the poor.

She lifted the platinum standard, allowing copper, silver and gold to be used as currency.

She disbanded the Academy, giving references to any of the Black Wizards who wanted to study elsewhere. Many of them decided to stay and learn under Lodo. They wanted to go with him once he got his own academy in Brenvar started.

The Academy grounds became the new palace. She had luxurious apartments arranged for all of her friends to stay in.

She had apartments for Lokteruost, who gladly accepted her generosity. She gave him all of the artifacts they had gathered. Katla hoped his possession of them would help in the removal of the shackles, but they did not. The missing sword would have to be found for the spell to be broken.

She renamed the mythal, Tieratarengir, so no religious reference to the evil goddess could be derived.

Kunne and Walisra were given ownership of the Billowing Towers. They were going to convert it to an elven spelljammer shipyard and dock. Kunne acquired some seeds for the necessary growing of sacred trees for the task.

Katla made arrangements with spelljammer ships to have much of the equipment in the foundry transported to a place near Mithril Hall. Thelvin had traveled there himself to make the necessary arrangements for his uncle, King Bruenor to pick up the equipment.

Katla exiled the remaining priests of the three temples. She allowed the citizens to loot what they wanted from them.

She had the valuables removed from the Jagged Palace and had it torn down. It was not difficult. The structure had never been stable. The building fell in a matter of hours. With help from the citizens that wanted the building materials, clearing the area took only a week.

Katla did not shirk the small duties. She looked in on Thelan daily, to see if he woke. He was stable, but still in a coma.

Solonund carefully forced broth down his son's throat to keep him from starving.

Yet, with all of the good Katla was doing, it was still getting her nowhere.

She had hoped once the Jagged Palace was torn down, she would be able to find the resting place of Lokteruost's sword. She also wanted to find the _blue room_, which was what held the dead souls within the mythal.

"You have done enough, Katla. We need to find the last of Lokteruost's artifacts and be done with this place."

"Cormyr was not built in a day, Lodo. There will still be people here when you leave, and I want to make sure they are provided for. Those staying are mainly of mixed drow blood. They have nowhere to go."

"Katla, you are missing the point. There may be no _here_ once Lokteruost is free. The mythal will be destroyed."

"But if there is anything left after it is destroyed, those who have chosen to stay need the hope to rebuild."

"You are impossible."

"No, I am hopeful. For the first time since I was a child, I have a little bit of hope. I will stay until we free Lokteruost and a governing council is appointed. Then I will give up this throne."

"I was wondering, do you like being empress?"

"Not really. It is tiring. I would rather go home and concentrate on my flower gardens. At least I have a little garden here to help me relieve my stress. Lokteruost is a wonderful gardener. He likes flowers as much as I do."

"A flower garden is not going to help us find that sword."

"The faithful of the Seldarine are rebuilding Corellon's temple. Perhaps there is a clue there. We will check as soon as Thelvin gets back."

"You should have made _him_ your chief advisor. "

"Thelvin is a warrior, not a diplomat. You had more experience with the job, even if you did mess up when you were a king."

"Promise."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will help me, Tharros, Tessirak, Stradivarius and Thelvin look for a clue in the temple."

"I promise. What about Solonund?"

"He has lost interest in everything except Thelan. I don't blame him. I would act the same if it were my son."

"Ah, so that is it. You want to go back to Straankeep where your wife and son are."

"Of course I do!"

"Calm down. I am sure we will find something. Thelvin should be back in the next couple of days."

* * *

"Good morning Katla."

"How goes the preparations for reconstruction of the temple, Lokteruost?"

"I have decided to wait until you set up the council of citizens to continue it. I feel the time is not right. I feel sentimental. It has remained this way for so long, I find myself wary of changing it. Perhaps when we find the sword."

"That is why I am here. Lodo thinks there is a clue among the ruins."

"I will start cleaning the moss off of the rubble, if you want."

"You are the one I am concerned about. It is your freedom. I have no idea why, but I feel it is my duty to make sure you are well and happy." Katla shook her head and gave a slight chuckle. "Listen to me. I am starting to sound like a mother hen rather than a holy warrior."

"Any son would be proud to call you his mother, Katla. You do not give yourself enough credit."

"Perhaps."

"I see you kept your promise." Lodo said as he led Thelvin, Tharros, and Stradivarius up the small hill towards the temple.

"It is good to have you back, Thelvin. How did your uncle like my present?"

"He liked it well enough as long as them magic ships just dropped off their cargo well away from the Hall. He don't like magic all that much."

"Are you ignoring me again?"

"Oh, hello Lodo. I suppose you should help locate any stones in the rubble that have writing or drawings on them. Where is Tessirak?"

"A spelljammer full of Githzerai landed at the docks a little while ago. The Gith had not heard of the destruction of the Billowing Towers. They were here to raze the place. Tessirak decided that his quest to kill illithids would be best be served with them. He told me to tell you farewell, and that it was good to fight alongside you."

"We should say a prayer to bless his quest once we have a moment. They can use all of the help they can get."

"He would not like it. He feels that prayers are useless when you follow your destiny."

"Is that what his god, Zerthemon teaches?"

"I suppose. He was always tight lipped about the teachings of Zerthemon."

"Over here! I think I have found something!" Tharros was pulling a large stone that teetered along the edge of the cliff on the seaside side of the temple.

"Careful!" Lodo yelled as he cast a spell to lift the stone and levitate it to a safe distance from the cliff.

Tharros fell back on his butt as the weight of the stone left his arms. "Warn me when you are going to do that! I could have gone into the sea!"

"You are fine Tharros, unless you forgot to memorize your levitation spell today."

"That is not the point." Tharros lumbered up the hill to the spot where Lodo set the stone down.

Elvish lettering lined the slick, moss covered side of the stone tablet. Lodo and Tharros carefully cleared away the moss.

"What does it be sayin Lodo."

"Well, Thelvin, it is Eris' riddle. Although, there is a part of it missing. It looks like the marble is clearly split. The other part of the stone should be somewhere close, unless it fell into the Sea of Falling Stars."

"I'll go dig along the base of the cliff side hill."

"Tharros, wait. Get some rope and spikes. Just in case." Katla ordered in a motherly tone.

"Cluck cluck." Stradivarius spouted out.

The group of them searched and dug around the temple for several hours. Katla was about to give up hope.

"I am tired, I stink and I need a bath. This is a wild goose chase!" Lodo grumbled.

"Hey! I think I found the thing!" Stradivarius yelled as he was helping Lodo up from the hill beside the cliffs. "Hang on there a few minutes while I dig it out!"

Stradivarius tied off the ropes and lay on his stomach between two pillars. He reached over the edge of the foundation of the temple into a small crevice.

If he had not been helping Lodo climb up, he would not have noticed the hollow.

The hollow was partially covered by a large vine root. The taught rope severed enough of the roots to reveal a hollow stone in the foundation.

"Lokteruost, Is that where the cornerstone was?" Katla asked as Stradivarius carefully pulled the other half of the broken tablet from its hiding place.

"No. I have no idea why that stone is there."

Stradivarius carefully placed the stone on the temple floor. Without a word he continued to help Lodo up the hill.

"Good for Thelvin that he is wearing his flying boots and Tharros saved his levitation spell. Strad may have been too tired to pull all of you up."

"Do you always have to rub it in, Katla."

"Only with you."

Tharros picked up the lower half of the tablet and placed it together along the break. he slowly and carefully cleared away the mud from the lettering.

Lodo frowned as he read the last part of the riddle.

_His things, placed on the altar, blessed and placed upon his body._

_The god-spark will be released. All shall strive to their destiny._

_He shall return home to take his rightful place beside his father. _

_Prepare for the calamity. The peace of styx shall soon come. _

_All shall be needed to drive back the evil._

_Thus is the prophetic dream of Ghalegha._

"It makes no sense. It is worse than the rest of the riddle. What in the hells is a god-spark? The peace of styx? Something to do with the blood war, perhaps? You will not find me setting one foot in that blood bath for one stupid sword. This makes absolutely no sense."

"Yes it does. Look at the small picture at the bottom of the tablet."

Carefully etched among the ornate border was a representation of the Blood Scepter.

"You're tellin me we have been a searching all over fer weeks and we had it with us all along?"

"I think so, Thelvin. Lets all get cleaned up. Lateuquor is tonight. We should have this done before nightfall. Lodo, make sure everyone is informed. I want everyone out of the way if those balors decide to stay and attack."

"Yes, _Your Majesty_." Lodo hissed out.

* * *

By mid-afternoon all was prepared for the attempt to release Lokteruost.

Lodo, Thelvin, Tharros and Stradivarius waited patiently as Katla and Lokteruost set all of the artifacts on the altar.

"I am ready, Katla." Lokteruost went to his knees and tried to steady himself. He was excited, but afraid. He had been a prisoner so very long. He felt leery of the change.

"No one interrupt the ceremony."

All nodded for Katla to begin.

Katla called upon Corellon and asked him to bless each artifact before turning to dress Lokteruost.

As she dressed him, the demon hands on his shackles slowly faded away. The bone parts of the shackles became brittle and fell away.

Finally, Katla took the Blood Scepter and blessed it.

She pulled the armor away from her chest. Katla placed the sharp end of the scepter to her chest as she sat on the altar.

"Katla! What are you doing?"

"Hush Lodo, I said not to interrupt. Lokteruost, I am the heir. Push the scepter through my heart."

"Katla! After all you have done for me!"

"I have done many things I have not yet answered for. Do as I say! Push the scepter through my heart!"

Tears fell down Lokteruost's face as he grabbed the head of the scepter and gave it a firm push. The globe at the head of the scepter burst, spilling the bloodlike substance all over the altar.

The pommel of a sword was revealed where the globe had been.

Lokteruost quickly drew the sword from within the scepter and held it up to the sky.

Katla smiled as her lifeblood ebbed onto the altar. She closed her eyes.

Stradivarius fell face first to the ground and cried.

Lokteruost took a few breaths and looked around at his rescuers. He could not find the words to say.

"Look at that!" Thelvin shouted as he pointed to Katla's dying body.

Katla's hair lengthened to fall across the altar. It changed from golden blonde to a deep, rich bluish black. Starlight seemed to dance among the tendrils.

Her skin tuned from a coppery color to a creamy pale white. It shimmered like silver dust.

She turned her head and opened her eyes briefly. A tear fell from her violet eyes. Where the tear fell, a purple flower spontaneously grew.

She coughed up some blood. "Lokteruost, reveal my name. The name of your sword."

"Kalyaluhta!"

Lodo and Tharros gasped as they looked past the altar. On the empty pedestals, statues of the Seldarine stood. At least, he thought they were statues, until they moved.

Corellon Larethian made no expression, but waved his arm at the observers.

Lodo screamed as he felt a surge of energy enter his chest. He fell backwards and shook.

Tharros fell to his knees and groaned as energy flowed through him. He kept shifting between his orcish and dire bear forms.

Stradivarius tried to rise from the ground when the energy struck him. He howled in pain as he switched from orc to dire wolf.

Thelvin tried to back up far enough to turn and run, but it was no use. Energy flowed through him. He rolled around on the ground as if he were on fire.

Within a matter of moments, they were all dead.

"Why did you kill them! They helped to free me and you killed them!"

"This was the only way. It is only temporary."

Lokteruost sheathed his sword and went to the body on the altar. He pulled the lady that had once called herself Katla into his lap. He took out the remains of the scepter , cradled her in his arms, cried and rocked her back and forth.

"Mother! How could I? Father! How could you allow me to do this to her!" Lokteruost said as he shot an angry look at Corellon.

He waved his hand to the other gods and goddesses on the pedestals. They gently took Kalyaluhta from Lokteruost's arms.

"Father! She gave up her divinity to save **_your_ **life! She gave up her immortality to save me! And how is she repaid? She and all of her friends who strove to allow me to leave this place are dead!"

"My son, look. As I said, it was only temporary. Now, look around at your friends."

A glowing light surrounded all of those who had been hit with the strange energy.

"What is that? Father?"

"That is the god-spark. Each of them was born with the dormant essence of a god within them. Not old gods, or dead gods seeking renewal, but new gods now being born. They will awaken shortly. You have never been a patient one, Lokteruost."

"I was born a god, wasn't I?"

"Yes, on Arvandor. You are the elven god of divine justice. As it is with farmers, what is reaped must be from what is sown. This is your symbol. I have kept it near me since Lloth stole you, and placed you here. You could have come home sooner if you had not messed up things here in this city. You were the victim of your own justice."

Corellon handed Lokteruost a shield shaped talisman. On the front of it was a long sword standing pommel down. A set of scales were balanced on the sharp tip.

"Lokteruost." Came a sweet voice from behind him.

Lokteruost turned to see Kalyaluhta standing there, healed and whole.

"Mother! You are alive!" Lokteruost looked to her in violet, gossamer robes.

"Yes, but I am not what I once was. I have much to do before I return to Arvandor. I am to awaken the rest of those who carry the god-spark. I am the goddess of strategy, perception and precognition. A war is coming. I am needed."

* * *

Lodo woke up and shook his head. It was the strangest feeling he had ever felt. When the pain subsided, he was sitting across a table talking to Azuth, his god. Azuth pointed the finger on his right hand and touched Lodo's forehead. It was like the god gave him the knowledge of every spell in existence in one touch. He saw a vision of a heaven, with bridges to other heavens.

"Ah, Lodo Celestide, or rather, the god Aranvarda Samniaur. You have awakened. The palace of bridges is nearly complete for you. It is the first of the heavens made specifically for half-elves that do not feel comfortable among humans or elves." Corellon smiled.

"I am a god?"

"Yes. It is your reward and your destiny. Your friends are awakening."

Tharros and Stradivarius woke, looked at each other and shook their heads. They had both dreamed being in the arms of Selune herself. The goddess asked them to travel among their kind. She gave them new names. They were to be worshipped instead of the evil orc gods. They were to be the saviors of the orcs.

"Tharros, Ursanus Silverstar, and Stradivarius, Lupinus Silverstar. Are you well?"

"Was that real?"

"Yes, Lupinus. You are now a god, and have the power to free your people." Corellon replied.

"Agg! Me head is splittin!"

"Thansamryn Gorm, the keen eyed. The Planar Champion, seeker of lost souls. Natural born son of Gorm Gulthin himself. Do you need assistance?"

"I had quite enough when I was speakin with me da! Durned elf god, ye need te quit buttin in."

Corellon smiled, threw his head back and laughed. He twisted on his heel, scooped Kalyaluhta into his arms and greedily kissed her.

A rumbling shook the city as the temples of the evil gods caved in upon themselves. The air overhead grew fresh and clean. The Sea of Falling Stars, and the mainland, were easy to see. The seal around the city, as well as the power of the mythal was broken.

"Now if you all will excuse me, I have to go fine my battle mount."

"Wait! Where is Katla?"

Corellon pointed to Kalyaluhta and went on his way.

Kalyaluhta smiled and switched her form back to that of Katla in her armor. "Katla is the reincarnation of the goddess. I can take either appearance now."

* * *

Nakvar howled victoriously as she and her three companions emerged from the oubliettes. They smashed into buildings, looking for victims.

She knew better to go to the hill where the gods had appeared. She would deal with that part of the city once they destroyed the rest.

_"My master will be pleased that the task is finally complete."_

Nakvar decided the best place to take down first was the new palace where the wizard school had once been. She was not disappointed.

Several creatures were flushed out of the various buildings by the four balors. They slashed and fought until the grounds were running with blood of orcs, elves, and humans.

Solonund peeked out of the window of his chambers. One of the balors shattered the glass and tried to pull him through the pane.

Solonund was too quick for the beast. He jumped back to the table where his bow sat. He quickly knocked an arrow and let it loose at the creature climbing through the window.

The arrow landed in the eye of the mute beast. It jerked at the arrow and flailed around on the floor.

Solonund followed the first arrow with a second to the other eye to the balor.

Solonund grabbed his weapons and slung Thelan's limp body over his shoulder. _"We have to get out of here."_

He rushed into the throne room of the building to be cut off by Nakvar.

"Ah, Solonund Brasher. I have been wanting to meet the _gallant_ bow master, and here you are."

"Get out my way!"

"Give me that tidbit you are carrying and maybe I will consider it."

"Never!"

Solonund set Thelan on the floor as easily as he could. He pulled his katana and rushed Nakvar.

Nakvar laughed and taunted Solonund. "I thought you were better with a sword than that, puny little elf."

"Get out! And, get away from my son!"

"Ah, now those are words I have heard before. I simply love to take away children from their parents."

"Over my dead body!"

"If that is what you wish."

Solonund lunged for the balor. He managed to get a small cut into the hide of Nakvar's leg, but the beast did not even flinch.

Nakvar's large claw batted Solonund away as if he was a toy.

Solonund flew across the room and landed into the wall. He tried to get up, but his leg was broken from the impact. He limped toward Thelan. He tried to shield his son from the balor, but Nakvar batted him away again.

Thelan slowly roused, opened his eyes and screamed as the balor rushed towards him. He managed to roll behind a pile of rubble before the balor could reach him.

"That will not work with me, little elf."

"Thelan, run!"

"Father!" Thelan looked at the massive wounds his father had sustained. "I will not leave you!" Thelan saw Solonund's bow and arrows within his reach. He grabbed them, rolled to the side and placed several arrows into Nakvar.

"No! Thelan! Get out of here! That thing will kill you!"

"I have fought balors before, father! I can do this!"

Thelan let loose several more arrows as he inched his way towards Solonund. He aimed for the beast's eyes and mouth, but only managed to strike Nakvar in the face.

Nakvar pulled the arrows from her face and laughed. "I know what you are thinking, little elf. You think if you hit my eyes or throat, I will perish. Many have made that mistake!"

A spell erupted from Nakvar's fingers. Thelan was tossed aside.

Solonund reached into his pocket. "Solaris, come."

The hawk materialized and flew around Nakvar's head, providing a much needed distraction.

Thelan was not seriously hurt, he rushed to Solonund's side.

"Son, in the pack." Solonund coughed blood as he spoke. "It is in the bag." Solonund pointed to the pack that lay a few feet away from them.

Nakvar swatted at Solaris as the bird swooped and circled her head. Nakvar waved her leathery wings. The rush of air disoriented Solaris, allowing the balor to bat the bird away.

Thelan reached into the pack and pulled out his flintlock pistol. As Solaris went careening near his head, he aimed and fired.

"No!" Nakvar yelled as the bullet went through her eye and into her brain. She flailed and dug at her eye socket, as she slowly made her way towards Thelan.

The confusion gave Thelan a chance to reload his pistol. He fired the shot at point blank range upwards through Nakvar's mouth.

Nakvar's lumbering form made one more swipe at Thelan before she fell dead. One of her claws raked Thelan's chest.

"No!" Solonund yelled as he crawled painfully towards his son. Solonund pulled a healing potion and forced it down Thelan's throat.

"Father, it is no use. The wound is too deep."

"I will not loose you again!"

"I am sorry, father." Thelan slowly closed his eyes.

Solonund used up all of his energy on every healing spell he knew. "You have to live! I am the one who deserves to die!" Solonund fell slowly to unconsciousness.

* * *

A loud crash made Solonund open his eyes once more.

"So this is where you are hiding, Pilin'Solor. Heal yourself and transform. We have work to do."

"My son. Help my son."

"The boy is dying, Pilin'Solor."

Solonund angrily jumped up to his feet, not noticing that he no longer had any wounds or broken bones. "Damn you! Do something! I refuse to listen to you while he lies there!"

"You always were belligerent, Pilin'Solor. Do you not even know who you are speaking to?"

"I know you are Corellon Larethian. I also know I am reincarnation of the god, Pilin'Solor. I have known that for years! It is my choice whether to take my other form or not. I refuse to as long as my son lies dying!"

Corellon got face to face with Solonund. "Are you disobeying your master?"

"A god who does not care for the welfare of his children does not deserve to be obeyed."

Corellon sighed. "Very well. Your son shall be spared, on one condition. You must assume your true role, Pilin'Solor. And, you must never _blatantly_ disobey me again."

"Done."

Corellon waved his hand over Thelan. All of the wounds the boy had suffered, completely disappeared.

"He will sleep there until your first task is fulfilled. Transform." Corellon pulled his sword and prepared himself.

Solonund went on all fours. His shape changed to a huge, golden, male unicorn with a barbed horn. Wings of fire burst forth from his sides. His golden hooves were also rimed with fire.

Corellon mounted his battle steed. They flew out of the chamber and into battle.

The remainder of the demons and evil creatures were slain.

* * *

Corellon led his mount to the ruined temple where the others waited for them. He dismounted and went straight to Lokteruost.

"My son. There is but one thing left to do. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes. I must break open the prison where the souls of those who died here are housed."

Lokteruost went over to a medium sized, round stone that had been part of the foundation of the Jagged Palace. He pulled his sword and split the geode in half. Spirits flowed freely out of the, sapphire lined prison.

"Pilin'Solor. Lead the lost souls to their destination. You may return for your son once you are done."

The fiery winged unicorn neighed and took to the air. A dimensional gate opened in front of Pilin'Solor. The stream of souls followed the unicorn beyond the gate.

Corellon pulled Katla into his arms and held her tight. "I have something for you. You, my love, are going to need help on your quest. I have decided to give you that help." He whirled her around to look.

A glimmer formed in the shape of a male elf. Naurailoki stood there dressed in godly attire. He reached out to take Katla's hand.

"Corellon has named me a as a minor demigod. Of what, he told me I have to find out for myself. I am to help you."

"You will care for my beloved, or you will be stripped of your power, Naurailoki."

"I will do as you ask, Your Majesty."

"Now we will leave you. Lokteruost will return home where he belongs. Be careful on your journeys through this mortal realm. I will meet with you again soon."

Corellon, Lokteruost, and the other members of the Seldarine who had come, slowly faded away.

"Well, I suppose we should asses the damage and losses to the city before we go on our way."

"Katla! How can you say that when you know what just happened!"

"Most of the city still stands, Lodo. We should go see if Kunne and Walisra are alright. Since they were born here, it only seems right that they take over the governing of Tieratarengir. They will need to be more cautious now that the power of the mythal is gone."

"Fine Katla. You go on your merry way. I am taking my new students and going home."

"Strad and I should go as well. Converting all of the orcs will be a vast undertaking. We need to get started, right?"

"Right Tharros." Stradivarius replied.

"An I need to get back to the Hall and tell me uncle and me ma. Me ma will be glad she doona have to be keepin her secret anymore."

"Well, I guess it is just you, me and Solonund, Naurailoki."

"I see Solonund flying back to the palace. We should go meet him there."

"Goodbye everyone. We hope to see you again soon."

"I am sure we will run into each other again on our journeys, Katla."

"I am sure." Katla smirked and shook her head as her friends walked away. She turned around to watch the setting of the sun, and to smell the sea air.

Katla was happy.

**THE END**

**Please Review**


End file.
